Reach for the Ed :stars:
by DemonFeatherPen
Summary: EddXEddy,EdXEdd slash, new life OC's, Ed Edd n Eddy are living on their own, everything seems perfect until Eddy finds something out about DD that tears their friend ship apart. Rated M Updated YAY! Finally XD.
1. All Changes

A/N: Sorry I took it down before… I wanted to develop the story line and the idea better… and now I did so its back XD…

Don't read if you don't like Yaoi. Plus the later chapters are a bit mature for audiences of young ages.

EEnE belong to Danny.

The beginning OC Alex and the "Toms" lol belong to me.

Story Line: (so you read if you like otherwise it'll be a waist of time lol.)

Ed Edd n Eddy are living on their own, everything seems perfect until Eddy finds something out about DD that tears their friend ship apart.

**Eddy** becomes an actor, but to make it in his world he will have to push his morality to the limit… but will getting the job be worth loosing everything. Also will he be able to get over the death of a past love to finally admit what he wants.

**Edd** has to handle school, the house, and bulling from the richer students, but it becomes more difficult when a friend from the past reveals a secret to his enemies… which to his horror they use to exploit.****

**Ed **after many years of being different, finally begins to feel lonely and left out, and un wanted… but little does he know he is needed more than he knows.

**All Changes**

**Chapter 1**

There with in the dream the boy stood in a void of nothingness. He looked around for some sign of some one near. When he found it, a sign of life in this nothingness

"Eddy…"a voice echoed through the darkness as he ran looking for an owner to the voice. He stopped only looked around the Darkness trying to find where the voice was coming from. "Eddy…You must change…" He ran to straight again to the voice only to find nothing. But he wouldn't give up. He had to find who this person was. Finally he saw a glow descend unto ground below revealing a single patch of grass. He looked up into the light to find a girl with short straight black hair with accents of red that glow in the light float above ground. She wore a long tattered black gown that didn't seem to fit the ideal of an angel.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Eddy… admit to yourself who you are…"

"What do you mean… What do you want from me…"

"Eddy… You must change… or you will loose everything…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!!" She didn't answer but hung above him her eyes glow an eerie green. "ANSWER ME!!!" As if to answer his plea she flew at him full force her eyes glowing with anger.

---------

He awoke suddenly and sat up holding his face, his body dripping with sweat. He gazed around at his overly cluttered room in frustration. "Stupid dream didn't mean a thing." He was probably just spooked because this was his first night in the new apartment. He brushed back his jaw length black hair that was shaved in the sides and back. He looked over at the clock and in frustration let out a sigh of annoyance. He wanted to go back to sleep but with in less than an hour he would have to get up and get ready for his audition. He got up and placed a pair of boxer shorts on and made his way to the kitchen.

"GOOD HEAVENS EDDY!! It is good to see you a wake so early but… Would it kill you to put some pants on?" Eddy looked over to find Edd hide his face in embarrassment.

Double-D had grown his long black hair out and now held it in a pony tale behind his head. He wore a messenger hat to replace his usual hat but instead of the T-shirt and shorts he wore a dark red long sleeved button up shirt and a black vest, black slacks and it was all topped off with a black tie. He was dressed to impress, and he had to he went to the most prestigious Medical College in the Country. Tompson Medical University, all of the greatest doctors came from here. It molded the minds of the greats. The only way to be accepted here is either to have five generations pass before or be the best in your class. Lucky for Double-D he was the best.

Eddy ignored this comment and set himself down by Ed.

Ed looked over laughing. "Naughty boy you are Eddy."

Ed had his hair spiked up in a Mohawk and had piercing scattered over his face. He wore a black T shirt that had the punk band name "Lying Utopia" branded across it. He wore a green jacket to match the one he grew out of as a kid but instead it had a bright red anarchy symbol spray painted on the back and it was covered with random pins and buttons. Ed wore blue tattered jeans and a kilt, or as what eddy would call it a skirt. He looked like the prefect example of an art student which he was. He went to the Lady Angel's School of Art, the best art school in the country. Luckily for his parents he received a full scholarship for his creativity and "vision", and luckily for them it was near Double-D's medical University.

"So what's there to eat?" After high school they all had agreed to move in together. The only problem that they faced with moving was easily solved the moment they all found out Ed's and Double-D's colleges were close together. All except for Eddy decided to go to college. Eddy on the other hand wanted to take the easy way out and forget school all together. This was a forced choice on Eddy, because of his; he didn't want to admit it but, slacking he wasn't accepted into any college. This didn't faze him much after all what he really wanted to do was be famous and you didn't need a college degree for that. Eddy wanted to be a star. Luckily for him there were a lot of agents in this area looking for new faces. Who would have thought the Ed's would have so much luck. He only hoped the luck would last.

"I've made us all French toast." Double-D stated trying desperately not to look over in Eddy's direction. He blushed when he knew Eddy was just behind him shirtless. Why must Eddy be such an un knowing tease. Did he know what he was doing or was this all by accident? He glanced over to find Eddy calmly picking up the news paper and looking through the want adds, probably looking for another acting audition. His body glistened from sweat, his eye locked in determination, his fiery eyes of passion… His thoughts were soon interrupted with one of Ed's out bursts. Thank heavens for Ed. If it had not been for him he would not know how to break the silent tension unseen by the other two.

"YAY! BUTTERED TOAST!" Ed Jumped up and down as he realized that they were just having "fancy" buttered toast. He loved buttered toast and Gravy.

Eddy not looking. "Yeah I'll have lots of syrup on mine, and a cup of coffee… Thanks." Double-D laughed to himself as neither of them changed much. Ed was still a loveable Oaf and Eddy was still his usually bossy greedy self. Double-D smiled and set down the plates of food and got up and gathered his books.

Eddy looked up from his paper in confusion. "Aren't you gona eat something?"

"I want to get to school early so not to be late on my first day, they are having future leaders of the world meeting. Thank you for your concern Eddy." Double-D walked out of the apartment only to realize he had forgotten to brush his teeth how he could forget such an important thing. He didn't even want to think about the bacteria that would begin to grow with in his mouth.

"What ever…" Eddy looked at the clock and realized that it was now 8:00 he had a couple hours until the audition, but he had to be perfect so he needed them all. "Shit! I got to get ready Monobrow! You want this?" He slides his plat over to Ed. He luckily got an audition his first day here. The writer stated he liked his spunk. And who wouldn't he was amazing.

Ed smiled happily and yelled out. "YAY!! BUTTERED TOAST!!!" He fell forward into the toast and ate it in one bite.

Eddy drank the rest of his coffee and ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

Double-D ran in to the apartment and headed for the bathroom. He opened the door to find Eddy in the midst of getting into the shower. Double-D froze in place as he gazed over at the fully nude Eddy Blushing uncontrollably. "O My!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOUBLE-D!!!" Eddy slammed the door on Double-D's face in complete embarrassment.

Double-D searched for words of apology and explanation but none came out. No words escaped nothing but broken sounds. How could this happen what would Eddy think. He didn't do it on purpose. Why was today going so horribly first he forgets to brush his teeth now he forgot to knock. Something he did habitually. It must be all the pressure of the new school. He wanted to run and hide… but what would Eddy think. He had to say something. He timidly knocked on the door and waited for answer.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!!!" Eddy screamed out in embarrassed irritation. How could double-D see him naked? His body was for the ladies or at least that is what he told himself. He stood and waited for an explanation but none came. Just awkwardness. Shit it better not stay like this. Finally he heard a timid voice from the other side.

"I…I'm sorry Eddy I just forgot to brush my teeth… and… and… I was in a hurry and I completely forgot to knock…" Double –D took another deep breathe and continued. "You have my up most honest apologies."

"What ever… Forget it just don't let it happen again!!" Eddy signed in relief as Double-D gave him a good reason. For a minute there he thought he was Gay. Though there was a time in their childhood when he did hide strong feelings for Double-D. He always wanted to be around him and didn't know why… Luckily that feeling passed. Mostly because he forced it away, he liked double-d and didn't want to loose him. He was such an important part of his life he wouldn't know what to do if he ever left.

Double-D sighed and walked away from the door. Why did Eddy have to be such an un-knowing tease? Why did he have to work out and sculpt his body to perfection for his "movie" career? All Double-D could think about was Eddy standing there in all his glory. He blushed and shook his head trying to forget. But the picture returned more and more vividly. Double-D grabbed his head in frustration and to the door of the apartment completely forgetting about brushing his teeth. He had to get out of there. Maybe if he headed to the school he could keep his mind on his studies and completely forget about what transpired. Why did Eddy have to be such an un-knowing tease?! Just then they all heard a loud knock on the door.

"Every body wearing clothes? I'm comin in!" Double-D looked over at the door in and remembered their land lord Alexandra was suppose to come over and fixed their electricity because of another of Ed's "experiments".

Double-D opened the door and smiled over at Alex timidly. Alex had such an intimidating look about her. She had short black messy hair with random highlights of hot red in a short pony tail and the bottom of her hair was shaved and covered in stubble. She had a skull tank top and long black jeans tattered genes which were held up by a studded tool belt. Both her ears were covered with piercing and she had a two eye brow piercing on one brow. She also had a tongue ring that would move while she talked which double-d found quiet distracting.

"Don't be so timid dude! I'm just here to fix the wiring not kill you… well not today" She laughed as she walked inside. Though she had a scary exterior Double-D sensed there was something deeper inside. They met her the night before and he could tell she had been hurt many times and used her exterior to scare people away before they become to close. But he wondered what could have possibly hurt her so bad as to despise every one. "So where's the problem so I can fix it and get back to my life." She stated as she twirled around her screw driver.

Ed was getting ready for class in his room when he heard her voice. Ed walked out of his room and with spotting her; he smiled and jumped over the couch while holding his portfolio for school. He loved Alex even though she was spiky and scary. "ALEX!!" He ran over and held her tightly. Her eyes seemed to bug out as he held her close.

"What the fuck man… Let go!!" She finally felt her feet touch the ground as Ed sheepishly smiled down at her. She fixed her clothes and turned back to Double-D.

"You need to put this kid on a leash… Any way… Where is the short-circuit?"

Ed had a goofy smile on his face and nodded his head happily. "Bye… going to art school now… we're going to paint our insides…" Ed jumped up happily and ran out the door.

"Well it seems Ed got a little creative with one of his art works… and um… short-circuited the wiring." Alex sighed as she motioned Double-D to lead the way and he obeyed. They walked over to Ed's room which was covered in paint splotches and there upon the wall was a huge scorch mark.

Alex sighed and scratched her head. She went to work. "You guys can get where you need to be… I'll have this fixed up by the time you dudes get home."

"No I couldn't It would be rude of me to leave you with out any food or refreshments." Double-D looked down at her in distraught; she just glared up at him.

"You a nice guy… but be careful with that…" Alex stated as she waved her screw driver around. She then went back to removing the face plate and cutting the burnt wire and carefully replaced it with sections of new wire. Double-D watched her as she worked amazed at how perfectly she executed her job. She turned to him in annoyance as he watched her. "Don't stand around all day watching me dude makes me nervous… and don't you have school or something…" Double-d jumped up and looked at his watch as he realized if he didn't leave now he would be late for his meeting.

"O dear! You are correct I should be heading to school now… I am so sorry for rudely leaving you alone Alex…"

"Eh… I prefer to be alone… less noisy… I'll be done here with in an hour… you guys will have electricity again… but don't pull this shit again…" Double-D smiled politely at her and ran out the door.


	2. Welcome to our world

A/N: Don't read if you don't like Yaoi. Plus the later chapters are a bit mature for audiences of young ages.

EEnE belong to Danny.

The beginning OC Alex and the "Toms" lol belong to me.

Story Line: (so you read if you like otherwise it'll be a waist of time lol.)

Ed Edd n Eddy are living on their own, everything seems perfect until Eddy finds something out about DD that tears their friend ship apart. **Eddy** becomes an actor, but to make it in his world he will have to push his morality to the limit… but will getting the job be worth loosing everything. Also will he be able to get over the death of a past love to finally admit what he wants. **Edd** has to handle school, the house, and bulling from the richer students, but it becomes more difficult when a friend from the past reveals a secret to his enemies… which to his horror they use to exploit. **Ed **after many years of being different, finally begins to feel lonely and left out, and un wanted… but little does he know he is needed more than he knows. 

Chapter 2:

Welcome to our world

Double-D walked across the campus as he made his way to the leaders of the world club hoping it would be an educating experience. He had always wished to improve the world, but sadly he knew he had no leadership skills. For as long as he could remember it was Eddy who had dictated to him what it was he needed to do. Even though double-d did not want to think about it eddy would not be in his life forever. Eddy would probably mature and marry and leave him behind. A tear crept up on him but he tried with all his might to hold it back. It was just the way it was. He would love eddy and eddy would move on and live the way he was destined. Why was he cursed with this love? Why could he not just move on? Why did he have to be so different, why was he always different from every one else? Double-d shook his head and decided now was not the time to think about his personal life. He would be surrounded by his educated peers; he should surely fit in amongst the educated who as well have an interest in the field of medicine. His worries seemed to slip away as the excitement of being around people who would understand him grew.

He finally made his way into the meeting room. As he reached the door he took a deep breath to calm his nerves, this was it. He opened the doors to find a catered room where a bunch of finely dressed men and women stood holding glasses of champagne. They stood quietly discussing amongst themselves. O how wondrous the sight was. Though double-d cared for his friends, this was a welcomed change from the loud rants and rude outbursts. He was so thrilled to see all these people discussing amongst themselves, he had to join the enlightening experience.

He wandered over to the nearest group and slid himself among them reaching his hand out in introduction. "Salutations fellow students my name is Eddward, May I join your enlightening conversation."

A boy with blonde hair which was swept back, and a polo shirt turned to double-d in a polite yet secretly snide manner. "Oh Hello Edward… My name is Thomas Herrington the third, son of the famous innovative brain surgeon and heir to the Herrington fortune…" He turned to another boy who had blond sleeked back hair who was wearing a very expensive pant suit. "This is Thomas Hamilton the fifth, his father is owner of the best hospital in the United States…" The boy nodded in acknowledgement. "And this is Thomas Kerrigan the third, his father is the leading heart surgeon in the world…" The last was blonde and wore polo as well. He held his glass up in acknowledgement.

Double-D giggled politely. "My friends and I also have the same name… It is quiet amusing… In hopes of depleting confusion we have all decided to be refer to with different nick names when around each other… my friends refer to me as double-d. You may as well if you wish." The three boys looked over at each other in slight disgust.

The tom who was introduced first, (the leader of the "toms") cleared his throat. "So Edward do your "friends" go our honored university as well?"

Double-D wavered as the boy ignored what he had said. "Um… No one friend is attending Lady Angel's School of Art, and the other is striving to obtain a career in cinema." Double-D noticed the boys glare again in disgust at each other. He felt lower than dirt as they seemed to judge every word that escaped his lips. He looked over as the boys seemed to be silently sending each other a message. It pained double-d inside to think about what it was they were thinking.

"What is it your father does… After all he must be some sort of prestigious doctor for you to enter this college…After all I do not believe we obtained your last name…" Double-D was surprised by this question and knew it was a trap. He could lie; after all he knew all the names of all the lead doctors from medical journals. But he knew that would not be right and he would surely be caught in the lie. He was forced to tell the truth.

"My father is not a doctor but a business man and my mother is a lawyer… I do not have a lineage in this University but I was accepted for being in the top five percentile as well as obtained a perfect score on my SAT II's…" Double-d hoped that in explaining his "abilities" they would accept him though he had no blood line. But sadly he just received more of their condescending glares.

"How drawl…" He wished he could vanish at the moment. They looked upon him as a dimwitted hillbilly just because he lacked a blood line. Just as he couldn't feel any lower the boy turned to his friends while elevating his nose. "… let us not waist any more time with this peon, when there are better people for us to discus important matters with…"

"Yes… after all it will be impossible for a peasant to make anything of himself with in our world… one must have connections to make it in our world…" The other boy added snidely.

Double-d stood feeling worthless as the three boys walked away. This wasn't his place he didn't fit in here either. Why must he always be so different? He ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

Double-D made his way home holding back a fountain of tears. Thoughts swarmed as he thought about his future. He had no place. His passion medicine, According to his peers he had no future in. And his love, who he knew was only a matter of time before he grows up and marries and leaves him behind. With nothing but a memory of what was. Eddy was the only person in his life ever to think of him. While his parents ignored him and made him feel like nothing but a slave, Eddy some how held the key that freed him. While everyone else refused to talk to him and treated him like a freak, he was there to make him feel normal and accepted. While everyone ridiculed him for being weak, Eddy was there to make him stronger. But double-d was still weak, he could never reveal to Eddy how he felt, and he never would be able too. If Eddy ever found out every thing would fall apart. At least this way Eddy could move on with his life and Double-d would be able to hold a small part with in it, and that was all double-d wants, to be apart of his life.

Medicine was the only comfort he had. The idea that though his passion for eddy could never be fulfilled made him hope that maybe focusing on his work will numb the pain, while Eddy made a life for himself. As a doctor he could be also useful to eddy. Eddy would be able to come to him when he was hurt and double-d would be able to mend him the way he used to as children. He knew Eddy was going to leave him once his movie career is started and millions of women begin to fawn over him. He knew one of those women would catch his eye and steal him away. He knew that, that was what Eddy wanted. And Double-d knew he had no right to take that from him. So at least he could be a part of it.

No matter how hard he tried to convince himself… that was not what he wanted. He wanted to be with Eddy. He finally wanted Eddy to hold him softly and show him the love he needed so badly. He often dreamed of how it would feel to caress Eddy's lips with his own. To have Eddy hold him and tell him every thing would be alright. But that would never happen. Why did he have to be this way!!

Double-d couldn't hold it any more as he reached the door of their apartment. He opened the door and fell face first on to the couch in the living room. He began sobbing uncontrollably as he released all his pent up feelings. Thank god no one was here, thank god. The last thing he needed was for eddy to see him cry. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a voice.

"What's wrong dude?" Double-d looked up in shock as Alex stood at the door staring down at him. He completely forgot she was still there fixing their wiring. Double-d looked away wiping his tears away with his hands. No one should know. He wasn't ready to admit to anyone his love.

Alex had just finished to wiring and was hoping to head home and finish writing her music, or read up on history or new technology, but she had a feeling double-d needed her right now. She sighed as she cursed herself inside. She was never really in touch with her emotions because of her cold rich selfish father, and her cold social climbing selfish mother. This was going to be hard. She sat herself beside him and patted his shoulder softly. "What happened? You alright?"

"I just… um… Have something lodged in my eye." Double-d stated while silently sobbing.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Alex stated jokingly, in hopes of lifting his mood. But he seemed to grow more upset. Alex silently cursed herself for being so emotionally disabled. "So… um what's the problem?"

Double-d shook his head still looking away. "It's nothing worth mentioning…" His feelings were never worth talking about. His own parents didn't care about how he felt why should she? He felt the couch cushion raise as she stood herself up. She was probably would leave and look at him as some fragile child from then on. But instead he felt her hold his hand and pull on it softly.

Double-D looked up his face stained with tears to find her smiling with compassion down at him. "Come on dude… I'll fix you some food and we can talk about it…"


	3. The other half

Chapter 3:

The other half

Double-D followed Alex as they made their way to her door at the top level. She opened the door to reveal an apartment that was vastly larger than the Eds' own apartment. Sadly the size was shadowed by the large clutter of rolls of wire and tool boxes that covering every corner of the room. There were computer parts covering all the tables, and blue prints, sheets of music, boxes of comics, and tools riddled all over the floor. And a high powered top of the line obviously self built tower upon a desk pushed up against the wall, connected to a large monitor. And a large TV surrounded by guitars, papyrus pictures, African voodoo masks, Greek urns and bladed weapons from all different civilizations covering the walls. Double-d stood in awe of all the artifacts but was greatly disappointed that their beauty was hidden because of the clutter. "Welcome to my haven of solitude… you're the first person ever to step in here dude…As you can tell by the mess…As I see you've noticed" She stated as she noticed his unintentional reaction of utter dismay. Double-d blushed as he didn't realize how rude he accidentally reacted.

"It is a lovely apartment." He stated in hopes of redeeming himself.

Alex just laughed and motioned him to follow her. "Its cool dude… It's a mess… haha…almost a bad as my room… I am always so busy messing with this stuff that I forget to clean my stuff up… but the kitchen is spotless so no need to worry… I don't like cooking in a dirty place." Double-d followed her into the spotless kitchen. She pointed to a seat and motioned him to sit down. "So what do you like to eat?"

Double-d sat down obediently and smiled up at her. "Anything is fine." He looked over to the living room and just had to know why she had all that clutter. It was a strange for some one who was a just a land lord to have all those expensive artifacts. And why were there circuit boards and transistors covering her desk. He wished he had enough money for all those advanced parts and a land lord would not be able to afford such luxuries. Then he remembered the wealth her father held. "Do you mind me asking why you have so many computer parts?"

"It's cool it's just a hobby of mine… I want to invent or play music for a living but my dad wants be to be a business person…" Alex walked over to the fridge and pulled out some vegetables and previously defrosted meat and placed them on the counter top. "Hah… when I refused to go to business school he gave me this apartment complex…" She reached into her draw and pulled out two cutting boards, and two knifes and placed them along side each other. She turned back to Double-d cutting herself off. "… Wanna cut the veggies?" Double-d nodded and pulled out the lettuce, and placed it on the cutting board. He looked up at her smiling as if asking her to continue. "He said if I can fill every room and some how make a huge profit by my first year he will pay for any school I choose to go too… he hopes by me doing this I will grow to love business and want to take his over… being the only heir… But that's a loser bet…" Alex laughed to herself spitefully. "It's been 4 years and still nothing… he still is putting it off…" Alex looked down at the meat as if it will hold the answer to her problem.

Double-d looked down as he felt her disappointment and asked her timidly. "Why don't you use money you get from the tenets to pay for your school?" He knew Alex his last year of high school and had no idea she held such ambitions. She often acted as though nothing on earth mattered.

"I thought of that but… I only get almost none of the profits… all the rest goes to my father… because its under his name… and I only get my part for the upkeep… not enough left for college" Alex looked over to find Double-d looking down in empathetic disappointment. She couldn't believe she was opening up to him. She was suppose to cheer him up not make him worse. "It's cool though… I still have some left for my weird hobbies and all I got to do is bother people once a month…. Who am I too complain. Plus he let me keep all my artifacts from my old bed room!" Alex laughed and pulled out a frying pan and placed it on the oven top. She then put some butter into the pan and placed the meat in. "Wanna help me mess around with my computer parts after dinner…"

Double-d looked up in confusion at her. "How did you know I worked well with electronics?"

"I heard from Eddy when you left you were good with electronics too..." Alex laughed and continued. "According to him you're really brainy…" Double-d looked down blushing, Eddy was talking about him, and what surprised him more was it appraising not condescending at all, his secretly sweet eddy.

Alex looked over and noticed him blush. She knew that he wanted to talk about it but couldn't. But she didn't pry but allowed him a moment to bask in the kind words of a loved one. When he is ready he will open up to her, and hopefully she will be able to help him through the painful time he was going through.

They finished cooking, and as they ate they discussed what they planned to work on together.

_Earlier that day:_

_Eddy stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel tightly around his waist and looked at the mirror leaning over the sink. He still couldn't get the idea of double-d walking in on him out of his head. Why was he blushing? It had to be because of embarrassment. Whatever, now was definitely not the time to think about it he needed to be perfect for the audition. He was auditioning for a background part but he still wanted to be perfect. Double-d will have to wait he had to be the best. He couldn't be the one left behind. He wouldn't be. He can't be the loser of the three, he was sick of being a loser he had to get this job. "Screw it I will be the richest of us three."_

_He walked out in anger and threw the door open. He made his way into the kitchen and pulled out a beer to calm his nerves. Just then he heard a rustling coming from Ed's room. Ed wasn't home, Eddy knew he would be in class now. Eddy with out hesitating ran into Ed's room in anger._

"_WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING INTO OUR APARTMENT UNINVITED!!!" Eddy stared down at Alex in anger. He noticed her turn calmly to look at him._

"_Hey sexy nice paints!" She stated while motioning to his towel. _

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!" Eddy screamed out while hiding his embarrassment._

_Alex looked away calmly and continued working on the wiring. "I don't have to answer to you."_

"_Yes you do, by your rules you can't come in uninvited." Eddy smirked in victory as he used her words against her._

_Alex looked up and smirked back, which steamed Eddy to no end. "Chill dude, I was invited to fix the wiring…which is why it was cool for your friends to jet. And don't worry I haven't touched anything but these wires since I've been here." Eddy smirked in a false triumph as he felt like the boss. "So where you heading all gussied up?" She smirked again as she reminded him he was still naked. _

"_I'll GET DRESSED WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY!!" He glare over at Alex in anger. But all she did was smirk._

"_What ever floats your boat…stay here naked for all I care…"Eddy ran over to his room to get dressed just to go against her. He hated the idea that she was technically in charge of their room. He was the leader and no way was some dyke going to take that from him._

_He ran around looking for his coolest outfit. He had to wear something that was both casual as if he didn't care but something still sexy, he could wear a cool pare of pants and walk out shirtless. He put on a black pare of genes, warping a black studded belt around his waist and placed a chain just to make it perfect. He walked over to the mirror and gazed at himself. She would defiantly think that was hot. Wait, why did he care what she thought she was a bitch. But something about her was so intoxicating. Wait what was he thinking she was a bitch simple as that. He was probably trying to show her what she couldn't have. That was it! He then bent down and placed on a white pair of socks and a pair of skater shoes._

_He walked out and walked over to Ed's room. He was surprised to see her still working on the wiring, Lumpy must have really screwed something up. He leaned himself on the door way so Alex could fully appreciate his sexiness. "Still working?"_

"_No duh!" Alex refused to look his way again because he was so hot the last time. He nonchalantly wandered in naked, his body glistening, his eyes burning with anger. Luckily she covered it up very well. But she had to look his way, he couldn't know something was up. That always got her in trouble. She finally convinced herself to turn around to find him glowing. His body sculpted to perfection. Asshole!!_

"_Couldn't find a shirt?" Eddy looked in shock as she didn't seem to be fazed by his sexiness. She was probably a lesbian, look at her, he should have known. _

"_I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WEARING ONE!!! No point I'm at home, where you should be." Alex looked over in irritation but kept her cool, she was hard to deal with. She liked it better that way. At least she wouldn't be used now._

"_Its cool man, I'll be gone once I'm done here." Eddy looked down surprised that she didn't insult him back; maybe she wasn't as much of a bitch as he thought. He decided maybe he should let up too._

"_Look since you're here you might as well take a break. No point in rushing you." He walked out and wandered into the living room. Alex looked in confusion, but decided he was right. _

_She called back. "Your right… can't figure out what the hell he did… might as well air out my head a bit." She stood herself up and followed Eddy out the door. She found him bent down in front of the fridge. What an unknowing jerk!!_

"_You want a beer?" He stood himself up holding two beers and held one out to her._

"_Thanks Man." He wandered over to the living room and sat himself down on the couch. Because of stupid mono-brow they couldn't just sit and watch TV. They'd have to talk. Crap! He looked up as Alex sat herself down by him. He watched her as she opened her beer thinking of things to say that won't piss her off. Just as he was about to say something Alex started talking. "How long have you three known each other." Eddy was thrown back by what she asked but decided to answer._

"_Well we've been friends since forever… I remember when we were younger we used to try to scam people out of their money… I would make elaborate schemes and Double-D would make these crazy inventions to make my plans real… and ed would help put it all together… funny how we did this all for jaw breakers…"_

"_Why would you scam kids out of their limited money?" Alex asked in slight irritation._

"_BECAUSE no matter how hard we tried those assholes wouldn't accept us into their 'cool group', and they still never will."_

"_Why?"_

"_I have no fucking idea! I mean I don't care!!" Eddy felt the suppressed anger from those memories begin to rise._

"_It's alright if you do care. I mean everyone wants to be accepted, at least wire frying boy and hat kid still like you."_

"_You mean Ed and Double-D."_

_"I know... I still can't beleive you call him __Double-D? He's named after my bra size!! Isn't that something you'd call a girl." Alex began laughing hoping that Eddy was laughing as well only to find him glaring in anger._

"_DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE MAKE FUN OF DOUBLE-D!!!" Eddy stood himself up and threw his empty beer can at the wall and glared down at Alex in anger. "He has enough fucking trouble with out people like you making fun of him!" Eddy stood shocked at his own anger. _

"_Relax man it was a joke." Alex said in shock. She should have kept her fucking mouth shut. Why was she so emotionally constipated?_

_It was a joke why was he taking it so seriously. But he couldn't stop himself. "Shut the fuck up! I'm sick of him being the butt of everyone's jokes. It's not his fault he is so different, he tries so hard to make people like him, but no matter what he does some one is always fucking treating him like shit!!! AND I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHY!!! I deserved every minute of it, but he didn't he tried so hard. He never once hurt any one… he always sacrificed himself for everyone… Never once asking for anything in return! He deserved better… he might have had better if it wasn't for me…"_

_Alex sat in shock as this selfish boy stood and defended some one else maybe he wasn't such a heartless ass. "Guess it was a dumb joke."_

_Eddy stood silently glaring down at the ground. He desperately held back his tears as he remembered every horrible thing that had happened to double-d because of him. And what was worse, he was the worst of them all. He never treated Double-D with any respect, he always made double-d feel worthless when it was he who was really the worthless one. He felt a pair of arms place themselves on his shoulders softly. He looked forward to find Alex gazing softly. She softly whispered to him. "I'm sure Double-d is a great guy and didn't deserve it… and neither did you…" Eddy shook himself away and stomped out the door slamming it, leaving Alex there alone._

_Alex sighed as she cursed herself for being such a retard. She should just stick to the wiring at least the wiring she knew how to fix._

_She finally figured out the problem and finished fixing it. She gathered her tools and stood herself up to make her way back home to a well deserved break. Her thoughts were interrupted by a door closing and a sound of a body hit the couch. She walked out to find Double-D sobbing into the couch. She sighed to herself feeling completely guilty for that stupid joke. There must be a way to cheer him up and make it up to him, but she knew she would screw that up too. She wanted to avoid it, she could easily sneak out the window and back into her room, but she couldn't. He needed some one to be there for him, even if it is her._

"_What's wrong dude?"_


	4. Have I got a deal for you

Chapter 4

Have I got a deal for you

Eddy walked back home freezing his ass off as he walked along with out a shirt. He puffed on his cigarette as he thought about how he bombed the audition. He remembered the judging eyes and the glares of the people in the audition. One even had the balls to tell him "this isn't a porno… where's your shirt…" It was all that stupid bitches fault. If it wasn't for her he would have aced it no problem. Why did… was he nice to her… he should have kicked that stupid bitch out. No, it wasn't her fault he had no reason to get so mad. Who knows a miracle might happen… the kind Sock head is always going on about.

Eddy mimicked Double-d to the best of his ability (which was not very flattering.) "Don't loose hope Eddy there is always a silver lining in a sky of gray… blah blah blah." He stopped instantly as he noticed woman and child looking towards him in shock. He looked away and continued to walk on his way as though nothing of any interest happened.

"Mommy? Why is the man with out a shirt talking to himself?" His ears prang as he the child motioned to him with words. He held his angrily puffed away on his cigarette as he decided now was not the time to get into a fight with a child… when was there every a time to fight with a child, he laughed as he used a sick joke to lighten his mood.

"Don't look at the crazy man sweetie…" His mood seemed to snap sour as he heard the mothers reply. He turned just about to curse her off when his cell phone rang.

"Sup, and make it quick."

"Hello is this Eddy, I would just like to chat abit." Eddy didn't recognize the voice, so with growing confusion his irritation grew.

"Who is this how'd you get my number?" Eddy blurted it out with barely hiding his irritation. This was a bad time for some one he didn't know to call and chat.

"Ooo sexy and straight forward I like that." A chill ran down his spine as this woman not only knew his number but also knew how sexy he was. The city was weird.

"Who are you!" He stated almost yelling. Though she sounded sexy even he wasn't desperate enough to go on any kind of date with a psycho. Even if it was an easy lay… What was he thinking!! He shouldn't pass up an easy night of wild horizontal dancing. He cleared his throat and began again. Maybe if he softened his tone she will be more likely to tell him what he wants to hear. He pulled out his smoothest voice. "So sexy voiced mystery woman, what's this call about? Besides my sexiness of course." Eddy used to be terrified of talking to the female half, but with his working out and slight height increase, (though he was still short), came a new found confidence.

The woman on the other end giggled. "Hehe, If you put it that way my chiseled boy toy, I'm Anna Klarington the casting director… and have I got a deal for you…"

Eddy's heart seemed to skip a beat as she stated her name. It was the casting director! He got a call back so soon, it was truly insane, maybe he was more of an amazing actor than he thought. But what was this deal she was talking about? He had to know. "What kind of deal do you have in mind?"

Her voice changed from a fast talking casting director to a smooth horny girl. "Well, it's a special kind of deal…" Eddy laughed excitedly yet desperately trying to keep his cool. And as if that were a cue, the director continued. "You impressed me today with more than just your acting skills… and the part is between you and another actor… Sadly all are swaying to the other boy but…"

"But what?" Eddy stated almost pleading for some leverage. He couldn't loose this job. He was sick of being a loser and always taking money from double-d and Ed. He had to get this job so he could finally pay them back.

"I need to see more of how your 'Body moves'… if you get my meaning…" He heard her state slyly. "Prove to me your 'body moves well'… and the part is yours… Deny me and you can kiss that part good bye… Do we have a deal."

Eddy Nodded vigorously, but then remember that she could not see him over the phone. His over eagerness temporally clouded his judgment. After all this was a win win situation. What could go wrong? "We have a deal"

"You made the right choice, boy toy… I'll be at your place at 9:00 pm… I'll steal the address from your resume… Until than my peace of man meat… choi!" The phone clicked and a dial tone followed.

For once sock head was right, who knew? Though it might not be the kind sock head would approve of.

With that he ran down the side walk he had to get the apartment ready, and make sure his friends don't embarrass him. He needed this Gig…


	5. Discussion is closed

Chapter 5:

**Chapter 5:**

**Discussion is closed**

Eddy slammed the door open in excitement. He had to tell them that he had the gig and all he had to do was sex some chick up. It was in the bag. After all he's been watching porn since he was 12 yrs old.

He inhaled ready to scream out his good news when he looked down to find Alex and Double-d sitting together chatting. _What the hell was this? _Sock head and Alex? A jealousy began to grow with in the loud man's heart. How dare Alex step in on his property? Wait what was he thinking. Why was he jealous of Alex? It must be because she is trying to be the leader and take his place, after all everyone knew she had a thing for monobrow… but that was in high school. Times could have changed. She could now be going after Double-d. No one takes Double-d away even if it's some chick.

"What's going on over here?!" Eddy stomped into the room and glared down at Alex and Double-d.

"O hello Eddy. Sorry we made such a mess Alex and I were just going through some of her parts. Some of which I did not know were still on the market!!" Double-d gazed up at him excitedly. Eddy laughed to himself as he gazed down at Double-d's cute expression. He should have know it wasn't what he thought before. Weird to him, he was more relieved than he was comfortable with. He had to change the topic quick.

"A lot of these aren't any more, I just don't throw…"

"What ever nerds! You'll never guess what!!" Eddy cut Alex off and wrapped his arm around double-d tightly. As he often does when he has "big news". Ignoring Alex's annoyed glare he continued. "I PRACTICALLY GOT THE PART!!" He jumped up in the air letting double-d go and accidentally dropping him to the ground.

Double-d jumped back up ignoring the pain from his fall. "That's wonderful Eddy! I'm so proud of you." Double-d blushed as Eddy posed in his usual "cool" way.

"Practically…? That means you haven't got it yet…" Alex looked at him with her sarcastic eyes. Eddy ignored them and wrapped an arm around her, nearly suffocating her.

"You'll just have to stew over it because I'm not saying any more until your boyfriend gets here." Alex glared coldly as Eddy snickered to himself. He never knew what happened between them but every time he brought it up she got pissed. But that's why he used it. Eddy: 1, Alex: zero. Today was going to be a great day. "Speaking of which where is monobrow?"

Ed wandered in carrying a strange sculpture of a 7 eyed monster, and his art tools. He set it down on the coffee table and sat himself down. "No need to a just your television set I am right here…" He said mildly as he looked up at Eddy.

"Good! Now we can start!" Eddy knocked Alex over and stood up on the coffee table nearly knocking down ed's sculpture. "You guys will never believe this!! The acting director said all I got to do is sleep with her and I got the part!!" He fisted his hands in excitement and looked straight at double-d. "Isn't it great!! It's a win win!!"

Double-d looked up in shock. Yes he was heart broken that Eddy would take such a huge act of true love and affection so lightly. How could he easily give away the very thing he's longed for forever. To hold her gently in his arms… to make her feel loved… and all for nothing? But a part in some show… before he could say anything Alex interjected.

"So now you're a whore…"

Eddy glared down. "What the fuck Dyke can't you ever let me have anything??"

"Not when you're a fucking whore!!" Alex stood herself up and glared up into Eddy's eyes who stood upon the table.

"I'm Not A whore!! Whore's are Chicks…Like you…Guys are players… I'm a player!" Eddy Jumped down off the table and leaned forward in an intimidating manner.

"Whore!" Alex stood solid.

"Slut!" This continued as Ed ignored all the noise as he worked on his sculpture. Ever since the whole thing at the end of High school Alex and Eddy were always yelling. Always hating each other… He never knew exactly why they hated each other… but it must have been something really bad.

Double-d couldn't take anymore misuse of the English language. The fact they soiled his ears with such horrid language made him want to wash his ears out with soap… though that would be unhealthy to do to ones ears. They were now sullied… no longer clean nothing to do about it… but they continued… each moment he felt the dirt pile on and on and on… "QUITE!! BOTH OF YOU!!" He stood between the both of them. "I will not stand around and listen to you both destroy what the English language stands for… listening to you both has sullied my mind as well as my ears. I wish you both to desist immediately!!"

Both of them stopped and looked over to Double-d. Both annoyed to no end. Double-d ignored their glares and continued looking down at the floor in front of him. "Eddy… while I am proud you have a chance of making a dream come true…" He paused looking at the ground for the right words to say. Eddy was one to snap at any misunderstood statement. "… but… um…" _Play on his pride. _He knew playing on his pride always worked. "But you are too great to demean yourself in such a manner… She should be begging you to have the part."

Eddy glared at his O holy that thou friends. "What ever double-d agree with the slut… I'm doing it!"

Double-d fumed waving his hands in anger. "EDDY YOU CAN'T DO THIS!! You are stepping into immoral ground that you can't come back from… Your selling your body for what… some Part!!" He exaggerated his motions as he came to the end of his statement. "Please Eddy reconsider…"

Double-d wouldn't understand, he had to do this. He wasn't going to give up his big chance just because double-d thought it was "immoral"… Who cares about morals?

He gazed it to double-d's glistening eyes and turned away. "I'm doing it any way… make sure you are out of sight when she comes…" Walking into his room he slammed the door sending a message to all that the discussion was closed.


	6. Mistakes are made

_A/N:Srry I haven't updated school started again so I'm swamped... but I will find time to update... I actually have a couple of chaps finished just finalizing X3.  
_

_This part is def rated R... I could of cut out some of the begining to make it teen but I thought It would help better describe how he felt about himself and Eddy... and it really protrays how much he longs for him... yeah I'm weird... anyways... This chap might make you hate Alex but later on it explains why she did it. Any way enjoy_

**Chapter 6: Mistakes are made**

That night double-d hid in his room. He did not want to see the woman who so selfishly shared his unspoken loves bed. Who forced him to sell himself out for a part he was not guaranteed. But something pulled inside him. He wanted to hear eddy. He shook his head at this disgraceful thought. How could he even think of doing such a distasteful thing? To eves drop on eddy making love to another… was unheard of… disgusting… forbidden.

It was forbidden… but he wished to hear Eddy's moans of joy. To hear his voice make sounds only his naughtiest of dreams could produce. He wanted to hear his lover making love.

Double-d Peered out of his door and looked around to see if any one was near. He did not need anyone to see him in his distasteful quest. He tip toed and made his way to the eddy's door. He placed his ear quietly on the door when he heard Eddy's moans. Double-d blushed uncontrollably. He had never heard such a beautiful sound escape eddy's lips. This was eddy at his truest. No puffing of the chest or faking of greatness, just his calls of joy escaping.

Double-d felt something stir inside his pants. A tingling that he had never felt, a yearning he could not pinpoint. He looked down at the location of the feeling and blushing uncontrollably slid himself into the bathroom.

Panting heavily he stood staring at himself in the mirror. How could he be so disgusting? He was having an errection over sex that his best friend was having. But he couldn't help himself the sounds eddy was making made him feel alive.

The grunts and moans resonated though the thin walls making it harder for double-d to ignore. "Ugh you feel so good… Deeper…" Double-d blushed as he heard the woman speak. He hated her, why did she get to feel his loving touch.

"As you wish babe…" Double-d felt as though his pants would burst from the pressure his member was inflicting on seams. His voice was so smooth and yet so full of passion. Double-d sat himself on the toilet and listened in to the sounds of eddy's voice.

Before he knew it he had pulled down his pajama pants, and slowly reaching in to his under wear around his pulsing friend. Double-d appalled by himself was about to pull away until he heard another moan resonate from behind the thin walls. "O, baby…" Double-d's disgust faded and he now was consumed with the over all wanting of being Eddy's partner. Here he could at least pretend. With beat of Eddy's grunts, Double-d began to move against himself. The feeling felt so good… it was unlike anything he had ever felt before.

Double-d held on to the toilet tightly with his free hand as he began to move against himself with his other. Panting he continued begging for the pleasure to end. Quicking with the grunting sound he heard from behind the wall.

The grunting became louder as double-d felt the blood rushing to one part of him. Rolling his head back, and pumping himself into his hand.

Then he stopped… What was he doing… He couldn't do this… He had to get out of there. He ran out of the bath room and back into his room.

He huddled himself into a ball and desperately tried to calm himself down. This was so wrong. He had to get out of this apartment. But he had to calm down. Think dogs, Baseball, Science, His parents…That was it! He continued to focus on what his parents would think of him now. They would hold their head in shame if they would ever to have known, and if they had seen him now their resentment would be justified.

In his mind it was justified. He had to get out of there, he was evil and disgusting he shouldn't be thinking like this. He shouldn't be longing for another boy's touch. He had to get out of there. Double-d rushed out of the apartment, he held his ears desperately trying to blot out any sound of Eddy's pleasure. Rushing down the hall and up the stairs he made his way to Alex's room. He needed some one to talk to. He needed her, to tell him it was all ok. He knew ed would not understand and Eddy… he would never tell him. His only resort was to see Alex and hope she could help.

Double-d held his breath and began to knock on the door quietly. He heard shuffling from inside. The door finally opened to reveal Alex in a pair of pajama fire skull pants and a giant black T-shirt with a band name on it.

Scratching her head she began irritation. "You know it's almost midnight right?"

Double-d lowered his head and nodded softly. "Did I wake you?"

Alex laughed and slapped him on the back. "Chill man I'm just kidding with you…" She walked in to the apartment leaving the door open for double-d to close. She looked over to find double-d's frozen in place with a puzzled expression. "O that's your cue to come in…"

Double-d closed the door behind him and moved into the room. Standing in the corner nearest the door waiting for Alex to tell him were to sit. "Sit any where dude…"  
Double-d Jumped as she seemed to have read his mind. But he obeyed moving to the nearest chair gently setting aside a pile of electronic magazines. He watched as alex pushed aside her stuff and plopped herself down on the couch, placing both feet up on the coffee table. "Guessing the wild sounds in the bed room, made you uncomfortable." Alex laughed. She read his mind again.

Double-d giggled and began. "Guess you know me pretty well."

Alex chuckled and leaned forward pointing to him. "Its pretty easy… Its all over your eyes… and the fact you, a neat freak came here in your pajamas also helped out. As well as…" Alex pointed down in. He looked down in confusion. Blushing uncontrollably he noticed that his previous problem had not been solved.

"O My!!..." He crossed his legs quickly and held them together hopping to hid his embarrassment. "I can not reflect to you how sorry I am that you had to see that."

"Relax dude… Its natural." Alex laughed throwing a pillow his way. "But doesn't mean I wanna see it" Double took the pillow and placed it on his lap. He held it down hoping to hide the shameful problem. He then watched as Alex leaned back in her chair again, she pulled out a cigarette and lit. Double-d desperately wanted her to stop smoking as it was damaging but he knew now was not the time to bring something so trivial up. "So, What's up… you looked pretty frazzeled at the door." She stated while picking up one of her comics and mindless looked through it.

Double-d sighed; he was thankful she had been taking this so lightly. This was why he liked talking to her. Though before he never really wanted to have anything to do with her, funny how things change over the span of a few months.

"Alex… What I am about to divulge to you is… well… Will change your view of me forever." He said looking toward her timidly as she raised an eyebrow in interest, and remained silent. Double-d took a deep breath… only to realize he couldn't do it. "Um… I forgot to fold my socks today…"

Alex's face remained solid for a few moments in shock. He could tell she was unsure how to react to such a strange confession. Instead of laughing to his shock, she just leaned herself back picking up one of her magazines and began looking through it calmly. In her monotone sarcastic voice she began. "That is a problem… maybe you should go fold you're socks..." Double-d sighed he wasn't sure if she believed him or not. But when she spoke again… "Or you can stay here for a bit until your ready to fold your socks." She said looking at him with a smile. He knew there was a hidden meaning to that.

He waited for her to pry to ask, to force him to tell. But instead she didn't say anymore on the subject. So double-d just picked up one of her magazines and began to read. He was just great full for her company. Because though a part of him wanted to tell, he knew he wasn't ready to.

--

The next morning Eddy stretched himself out as he remembered that heavenly night. Wow… what a night it was… if he didn't get the part he wouldn't mind. After all he gained a sexy lady's heart in the process. Maybe it was time for him to settle down and have a girlfriend, after all this woman was everything he loved in a woman, hot, sexy, easy, not to mention her high IQ. Which is what turned him on the most about her, though the nice pair of tits helped out. Though many people wouldn't be able to see it Eddy was attracted to brains… which is probably why he liked double-d so much… as a friend of course.  
Eddy turned his body to gaze into the sleeping eyes of his lover, only to find them gone. She was gone… she slept with him and left like some kind of whore. With out a word… with out a goodbye… But upon the pillow there sat a note.

_"Hey Sexy,  
Tonight was great… you move very well. Probably the best I've had in a while, consider the part yours. You kept your part of the bargain fabulously now I shall keep mine. After all its all business. And if you ever need an upgrade on a part, hit me up I look forward to working with you again.  
You did well,  
Anna Klarington"_

How could he be so stupid, this was business he should have kept it business instead of sleeping with her then have childish fantasies of "love" and relationships. Sex is not something for love but should be used as a tool. Love is stupid, nothing but a childish dream, he should have remembered that from Jen… No now was not the time to think of her.

Eddy sighed and sat himself on to the bed tying his hair back. He felt so cheap. He felt so used. What ever he should just be happy he had a night of wild sex instead of dwelling on what ifs. Why did he feel this way? He got what he wanted, what did he expect her to fawn over him. To confess some sort of dumb feelings to him. This was the first time he had sex though his body was satisfied, something inside him felt so empty.

Eddy exhaled to release all his frustration. It was best not to think of this now. As long as Eddy has the ability to see double-d's smiling face as he makes him breakfast he will be fine. Sliding on new boxers Eddy made his way into the kitchen to find Ed sitting on the table reading the comics and… no double-d.

Eddy plopped himself lazily on the chair next to Ed's. "Morn' monobrow… where's Sock head?"

Ed giggled as he read through the comics. That Toby was such a silly Kitty. Looking up he saw Eddy sit next to him in his boxers again. Toby wasn't the only silly one. "Silly Eddy… you don't have pants…"

Eddy sighed in frustration as he picked up the news paper section Ed wasn't reading. "Ed… I never wear pants in the morning… no point… Any way where's double-d?"

Ed laughed and held up one finger in victory. For once he knew something Eddy didn't know. "Double-d is at Alex's… He slept there last night… O and we're invited up for waffles" He hugged himself Giddy blushing slightly. "Alex said she made gravy cakes and syrup for me."

Eddy stood himself up in shock. "HE SPENT THE NIGHT AT ALEX'S? WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE BE THERE?!" Eddy didn't know why but his anger and jealousy flared. What the hell did they do last night? Was all that swam around in his mind. He didn't want to even think about that slut laying her hands on his double-d… Um he means Double-d.

Ed smiled smugly. "They had a sleep over silly… Nothing to get your noodles in a blender about…"

Eddy fumed at Ed's oblivousness, people their age don't have simple sleep overs… especially if ones a girl and ones a boy… How can some one be so dense! "I Got to get over there NOW!!"

Ed smiled up at Eddy holding his nose. "Not before you take a shower Stinky." Ed watched as Eddy rushed around getting ready in lost confusion. Why would Eddy be mad about Alex and Double-d having a sleep over? They used to do it all the time. And they would play games and read comics… he wondered if that was what double-d and Alex did last night.

--

"Hey welcome dudes… what took you so long…" Eddy fumed as Alex acted so nonchalant about what happened the night before.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU AND DOUBLE-D DO LAST NIGHT!!" Ed knew they would both get into another fight. It was best to go into his happy place now.

Alex stepped outside and motioned Ed to go inside. Ed was so happy she did because he didn't want to be there he wanted to be inside with double-d... Helping him cook like he did every morning…Watching double-d's cute smile as he happily made sure he and Eddy had something to eat. He wanted to be around Double-d's warmth, not outside in the middle of Alex and Eddy's anger. He ran in obediently as the door closed behind him.

Alex waited a few minutes until Ed was well inside then began to speak calmly and quietly. "Calm down… nothing happened… Double-d was just really upset and needed some one to talk to…"

"SO YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF HIM!!" Eddy flared unable to control his irrational anger.

"Shhh… will you shut the fuck up for once and listen… Double-d really needs you… he's going through a rough time right now and you're too busy with your own life and needs to even care about how he feels about it…"

Eddy glared at her hurt but still holding his anger solid. But instead of yelling he toned down his voice to an angry whisper. He didn't want double-d hearing what he had to say. "Why would he come to you instead of me his best friend… I mean your nothing but a …"

Alex held a finger to his lips to keep him quiet until she was done with her point. "Please stop calling me that… little do you know I'm a virgin…" She stopped momentarily too glare at Eddy's obvious shock. But this wasn't the time now. It wasn't her problem that they needed to be discussing. "… He hasn't told me anything… but he was crushed when you slept with that woman… he needed a night away to figure everything out…"

Eddy pulled himself away from her touch and glared in anger and frustration. "What the fuck are you talking about… You don't know anything about Double-d…" He was more frustrated with the fact he didn't know anything about double-d.

Alex remained calm and sighed in slight frustration. "I can't believe you are so blind to everything… Can't you even see how other people feel around you… Why are you so dense…" She sighed as she could tell she was not breaking through to him "… It's not my place to say so I'm going to go inside and finish breakfast… your welcome to…" Alex was cut off as she felt Eddy's strong hands firmly held on to her arms, restricting her movement.

"Look Bitch… You don't know what the fuck you're talking about… you don't know any thing about Double-d… you always act like you are so much smarter than I am… and your not… and even if you know something is "wrong"… you don't just say it and then act like you didn't say anything…" He couldn't control his anger, he knew on the inside she was right. Something was wrong. His growing worry over double-d was too much for him to handle. What the hell could be wrong… please don't say double-d hates him or wants to leave… or double-d is so unhappy its leading him to suicide or… "TELL ME PLEASE!!" He tightened his grip as he couldn't take it any more. He had to know.

Alex looked down into Eddy's flaring eyes of anger and a sadness she had never seen with in them. She wanted to say something anything to make it all better. But she couldn't it wasn't her place to say what she was unsure of. Retaining her cold monotone voice she began, "I dunno Man…" She felt his grip on her loosen.

"Why don't you want to tell…" Alex looked in confusion as his whole body began to shake. Was he crying? Alex peered into his eyes, though she didn't find tears she found something that broke her heart. Eyes filled with guilt, sadness, and most of all worry. "Why didn't I notice something was wrong sooner…" Alex gulped unable to handle it anymore. Usually these things would have never bothered her, but to see a man so full of pride fall apart on the simple idea of his best friend hurting swayed her heart to say something she knew she would regret.

"Eddy… I am not sure… but… I think the reason he was so crushed is because…" She gazed over to find Eddy's eyes looking at her searching for an answer to double-d's pain. She sighed again and continued. "I think… double-d might be… In love with you…" Alex inhaled as she felt her body turn to Ice under his glare.

"How dare you say something like that…" Eddy's body flared with an anger he couldn't control. He swung his fist catching Alex right in the jaw knocking her down. He didn't care if she was a girl or not, it was people like her made double-d's life a living hell. "You make me sick!!"

Alex stared at the ground holding her jaw as she listened to Eddy's foot steps fade. She knew she would regret it she should have kept her mouth shut.

--

Eddy walked home after walking aimlessly wondering what that Alex meant when she said that Double-d was in love with him. That wasn't possible. How could Double-D love him? They have been friends for so long and he was his best friend. How could he possibly be in love with him? It made no sense. And why was he thinking about it… Alex was wrong and he knew it. But still something nagged at him. He wanted to know he had to know, and there was only one way to find out. He had to ask him, force him to tell him. Things would be so awkward if he left it alone. If he told double-D and it ended up being false they could just laugh it off and forget the whole thing. But what if it was true? What then. Would they just act normally or would everything change? Everything would change… he couldn't deny that. And if Double-D was strong enough to confess his "love" What would Eddy say. He wasn't sure he felt the same. Double-D had always been such a close friend and Eddy never thought of it any other way. But what if it was true? What would he do!

"AUUUUUUGHHHHHHHH!!" Eddy Screamed out Ripping at his hair. A few people stared at him in shock and fear but he ignored them. "WHAT THE FUCK AM I GOING TO DO!!"

Eddy finally walked into the apartment quietly and stood in the door way staring at his quiet friend who now was in the kitchen washing dishes. He moved smoothly picking up each plate delicately, his hair fully down glistening in the moonlit. Eddy blushed as he realized what he was doing. He was checking out his best friend!! How could he be doing that? Double-D was a boy and Eddy was only into chicks. Wasn't he? He had to find out how Double-D felt before he went over board. It must be all the pressure of the situation driving him to think that way. Eddy finally decided he had to know. No more of this silly Ooo does he like me shit. He had to know NOW.

"Double-D…"

"Where have you been Eddy… we all missed you at breakfast this morning…Alex seemed a little down but…" Double-D turned around to find Eddy standing at the door way leaning against the door frame soaking wet. "O heavens Eddy you will catch a cold."

Eddy looked down in confusion as he hadn't realized it was raining. He was so absorbed in his thoughts nothing else mattered. Eddy smiled to himself as Double-D worried over him. He was the only one who ever cared about him. His father didn't care and his mother left when he was in high school. The only one who ever really cared about him was Double-D…and Ed. Double-D was so caring and kind and helpful. He always looked out for Eddy no matter what. He shook his head in aggravation and decided reminiscing was only making things worst.

"We need to talk!" Double-d heard a mixture of determination and confusion in his voice.

"What is this about Eddy?" Double-D said in timid confusion. Eddy's eyes burned with an untold determination. A way he often had when he was thinking of get rich quick schemes. But strangely something seemed off. What could possibly be?

"E… Eddy! What is going on?" Double-D looked at him in confusion hoping to find an answer, other than his secret, but Eddy didn't say anything he stood shifting from one leg to another. His constant movement made Double-D more nervous. "Would you like to sit at the table and discuss it?"

"No… I'm going to my room forget it…" Eddy couldn't find the words he couldn't do it. He walked towards his room only to be stopped in the hall way.

"It seems important… and it seems to be troubling you… Please Eddy tell me so I can help." Double-D pleaded with him in hopes of getting him to finally open up. He knew so much was going through Eddy's mind. But as usual his pride never would allow anyone in. Ever since the incident with his father he had become more hidden and hard to read. Though everyone thought that he was a selfish jerk, that only thought about money and sex, Double-D knew there was something deeper to him that he refused to show. A kind heart that was hurt one to many times. And it was more apparent tonight than ever. "Please tell me…"

Eddy stopped at the sound of Double-D's pleading voice. He had to ask him. He had to know. "Fine! Not here though I don't want lumpy walking in!" Eddy slid himself into his room and sat himself on his bed. Double-D sighed and sat down beside him. He looked over to him in his usually concerned manner. Eddy always loved how concerned he was for him all the time. He often acted as though at any moment Eddy would fall apart and need him there. Eddy never really wanted to admit it but he did need him in his life. He couldn't think of how life would be if he never met Double-D. He would probably be worse off than he was now.

"So what is this about Eddy? Did some thing horrible happen?" Eddy stared down at the ground searching for the right words to say. Double-D was the most important person in his life. How would he be able to ask him such a question? What if Double-D leaves, he can't leave him. Not now. He had to know… but was it worth the risk… and how would he ever be able to explain this to the rest of the world…This was too much pressure for him to take. He just had to come out with it… Double-D deserved an explanation. "Eddy what is it?" Eddy looked up at Double-D as his eyes filled with worry. He was probably surprised to see Eddy so timid.

He couldn't take it any more. So he decided to just blurt it out. "Double-D… Do you love me?" He noticed the color in Double-D's face vanish as he completed his statement. He sat in complete silence.

Double-D looked away in hopes of this all going away. What could he possibly say? Yes… YES I LOVE YOU!! I'VE LOVED YOU FROM THE MOMENT WE MET!! Each moment when he saw a glimpse of his caring heart that he kept buried with in the out burst of anger. His determination for a better life, yet making sure that double-d was happy with what it was he planned to do. Double-d had to know what brought this on… he had to know before he completely lost the only person to ever truly notice him. "What brought this on Eddy?" He stated with out looking up.

"I need to know! Do you love me?" Eddy looked away impatient. He needed to know he didn't want to play this game.

"Why are you asking Eddy? What brought this on?!" Double-D stated almost pleading for all of this to just go away, refusing to make eye contact lest to reveal a secret. He felt Eddy get up from beside him and watched as he walked to the window.

"Just answer the question…" He stated while leaning his body on the windowsill, clenching his teeth in frustration.

"Eddy… Please just tell me what this is all about… Eddy please I beg of you…" Double-D held back his tears, how could Eddy be so cruel. Eddy walked over to double-d and seemed to tower over him though double-d was taller.

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION!!" Eddy yelled at the top of his lungs in frustration down towards his timid friend. He hated himself to no end at that moment but he had to know.

Double-D sat still as if frozen to the bed. What was he going to do? He can't just sit here he had to answer his angered friend. He stood himself up and began to walk to the door. But at the last minute lost his nerve. "I need to study…" He couldn't handle this right now. He then felt an arm grab him. He felt a jolt of pain race up his spine as his body hit the wall. Eddy locked the door then held Double-D in place. Double-D looked down into his burning eyes of anger and confusion. He felt a mixture of fear and a strong want to just melt into Eddy's strong arms and make it alright.

"Answer me… You can't leave until you answer me!" Stupid Stupid Stupid was all eddy was repeating to himself as he could not control his anger.

"What is this about Eddy… Please Stop this…" Eddy's heart began to melt when he saw tears well up in his fragile friend's eyes. But his anger would not let him sway. He had to know!

"Are you in love with me?" Eddy held him solid as he felt Double-D try to escape from his grasp. "Double-D ANSWER ME!!"

Double-D stopped moving as he finally felt himself break. "YES!!" Tears began flowing as he could not stop them. "Yes I love you Eddy! I loved you as long as I can remember!!" Double-d felt Eddy's grasp loosen as he let double-d go.

Eddy stood in shock as double-d slid down the wall to his knees. He didn't know what to do as he watched his once proud friend lean forward tears streaming down his cheeks. His best friend had just revealed his love for him. And he didn't know how he felt about him. He had to get out of there. He opened the door, he stopped momentarily as he heard himself being weakly called. "Eddy… Please don't hate me." Eddy looked down to his fallen friend only momentarily and ran out the door.

Double-D sat crying cursing his stupidity and honesty. How could he do such a thing? How could he reveal the secret he has been hiding for so long? He should have lied. Eddy would have never known if he lied. He had to get out of there. He couldn't live with them any longer, now that Eddy knew his secret. He would have to find a new place. He peeked out the door to see if Eddy was still there. When Double-D found he wasn't he ran into his room to gather his things.

Eddy walked down the city street cursing himself to no end. Why did he ask Double-D? Why did he force him to give him an answer? And worst of all why did he run away. What was he afraid of… Double-D had just confessed his love for him... what was there to be afraid of…

Double-D walks into Eddy's room and gently places a note upon his pillow, he then rushes out the door of the apartment before any one can stop him.

--

R&R XP


	7. Time Away

_A/N: Yeah a month passed... O and Anthony is the Newest OC... There's more to him than meets the eye... Had this written for a long while just posted it up XD. This part is the begining of the drama Ooooo... And not sappy drama... don't want to give anything away... so enjoy._

**Chapter 7: Time Away**

Eddy ran around the house looking for change. With out double-d there they didn't have enough money for the rent and it was almost the end of the month. Rent was due.

His acting job wasn't going to pay him until the movie was complete. He should've read the contract.

Why the fuck did he chase him away what the fuck was his problem… why did he run. What the fuck was he afraid of? And why did he have to ruin the one thing in his life that meant something to him. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Eddy when will Double-d comeback…" Ed missed double-d. He never understood why he left. They were all so happy that morning. He missed double-d more than words could say.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LUMPY!! AND GET YOUR FUCKING MONEY READY!!" Eddy threw a cushion at Ed it slammed against his face knocking him down. Ed sat down on the floor shocked as he looked over at eddy with glassy eyes. Didn't Eddy even care to know where double-d was. He always got so mad when he mentioned double-d. Was he mad at double-d? But why double-d never ever did anything wrong. Double-d was perfect.

Just then they heard the door open and looked over to find Alex walk in. Eddy was furious with her why the fuck did she tell him. Why the fuck did she have to get so pissed about something that had nothing to do with her and tell him!!

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!" Eddy screamed at her as she walked over to them.

"Look man its rent time… where's my money…" Eddy could tell that Alex was still very pissed off with him. But why did she care so much about what happened between him and double-d. It didn't make any sense.

"Here you go Alex… Fresh from the oven!!" Ed walked over to her and handed her half of the rent. The other half fell on eddy's broke shoulders. Stupid suck up.

"Thanks Ed." Alex patted him on the head as he purred like a bunny. "Where's your half?" She stated while glaring at Eddy. Why didn't she like eddy? What did he do? There was so much going on that Ed couldn't understand. He wish he did.

Eddy looked away and mumbled under his breathe. "I don't have it…"

"Just ask Double-D I'm sure he'll spot you like he did last month." Alex answered him with a sneer. She then looked up and looked around the apartment, which she avoided since the argument she had with eddy. "Speaking of which where is he?"

Eddy began to burn with anger at the sounds of those words. "Where is he WHERE IS HE!! WELL THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR BUTTING IN NEITHER OF US KNOW WHERE THE FUCK HE IS!! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING YOU STUPID WHORE!!" He ran over to her and lifted her by the collar.

Eddy wasn't going to hit a girl was he? Ed knew now was the time for him to go into his happy place.

Alex glared down in hatred. "What do you care you always treated him like a slave any way!"

Eddy glared at her with his eyes burning. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!! I NEVER TREATED HIM LIKE A SLAVE!"

"You never cared to know about his feelings… It was so obvious he loved you but instead you would just ignore his feelings and bring home a slut and slept with her right in front of him…you heartless bastard." And she knew she was no better. Double-d would have never wanted her to tell.

"WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!!" Eddy stated while shaking Alex with in the air. He hated the fact no matter how hard he tried win she always had the upper hand. While he stood there ready to destroy her she would just stare at him with those emotionless eyes of hers. She had to be some kind of robot.

But strangely enough when he looked at her eyes again there seemed to be a hint of sadness with in them. He was confused he needed an explanation but when she spoke again. "I have my reasons…" he knew he wouldn't get one. He placed her down and walked into his room throwing things aside in search of money. He heard her come up behind him. Why was she following him… she must love making him feel like a piece of shit.

"LOOK I DON'T FUCKING HAVE YOUR MONEY!! I'M A FUCKING LOSER IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR!!" He picked up a comb from his bed and chucked it at the wall denting it. "THAT I AM NOT FUCKING WORTH HIS FUCKING LOVE?!" He sat himself down on the bed and hid his face there was no way Alex was going to see him cry. He'd never hear the end of it. But for some reason he had to continue. "why… why did he..." Eddy gathered himself the best he could and pulled out 22.36 and handed it to her with out looking at her in the eye. "This is all I have... here." He felt Alex gently touch his hand. She pushed his arm away. He turned to her in surprise desperately fighting the tears that burned his ducts.

"Keep it… Just give me what you owe me next month." After she stated that she turned away, she cleared her throat and desperately tried to voice an apology. Though it was hard for her to convey her feelings but she had to this was all her fault. "Eddy… It is my … um its not your fault… he's gone… I shouldn't have… It's just..."

Eddy listened intently because he knew this would never happen again. Plus he wanted to know the reason she destroyed his life. "Just what?"

"Just forget it… it was nothing worth talking about… any way I'll get out of your hair now…" She walked out the door of his room, leaving him standing there frozen in confusion. He desperately wanted to drag her back in and tell her he deserved a reason after what she did, but after her letting the rent go it would be better to just let it go.

As soon as she left he heard his cell phone ring. It was probably Anna with another "deal" for him. He picked it up with out looking at the number. "What's up!"

"Um… Hello… Eddy."

--

As that goes on:

Double-d was sitting gazing at the window of his dorm room at the glowing night sky. It had been nearly a month since he had last seen eddy. Though he wanted to go home and be with his two best friends he knew it would be best for him to stay here. Here he would never feel the hatred eddy probably held for him for being gay. And worst in love with him. His eyes burned as he remembered the shocked look eddy gave him as he confessed his love. It was all his fault he was here, he should have just been normal… like all the others in his life.

He sighed in hopes of suppressing his feelings. His room mate Anthony would be back any minute and he didn't want him knowing the secret that destroyed a life long friendship, even though this boy was trustworthy. Sadly before he could compose himself a boy with long blonde hair, a very handsome face and nice build, (which double-d hated himself more for noticing.) walked in through the door. He wore a white dress shirt that had three buttons on the top unbuttoned and three on the bottom unbuttoned. He also wore black slacks and a pair very expensive black Italian shoes. The boy gazed down at him with confusion with his sparkling blue eyes. Curse his observations.

"Eddward you seem troubled… what is it that has been troubling you?" The tall handsome blonde boy placed himself on the bed next to double-d and placed his hand softly on his shoulder. Double-D's body tensed up at his touch. His touch was so soft and caring nothing like Eddy. He was nothing like eddy, he was tall, caring, intelligent, graceful, and calming, while eddy was brash and commanding. He had to get over eddy maybe he should move on to this comforting knight. No what was he thinking he had no idea how this boy felt about him. It might all just be a game to him.

"O it is nothing Anthony …" Double-d felt the boy hold his chin softly and turned him to his glistening eyes. Edd's face began to burn as he looked upon this charming prince's face. He couldn't help but blush as this angel held his face softly to face his own. And the prince seemed to notice as he smiled softly.

"Some one with a face as beautiful as yours shouldn't hide it." Double-d looked over with embarrassed shock. He had never been called beautiful before. He gazed at his partners eyes as they seemed to glow with a passion double-d only dreamed to see with in eddy's eyes. Double-d smiled and gazed back at the angel. "That is a beautiful smile." The angel leaned in and placed his lips softly onto double-d's lips. Double-d welcomed the kiss as it was so tender and supple. He had never felt such kind lips. Double-d moved forward into the kiss only to have Anthony pull away slowly. "You seem egger to share my love…"

Double-d blushed as he realized he was almost throwing himself on to Anthony. Anthony laughed and caressed his face. "It is alright… Though it did not seem it… since the moment I've met you… I wished to show the love that burst with in my chest." They had been "flirting" for quite some time, he didn't want it to go any farther, but o how he wanted to be loved, he wanted to feel the touch eddy bestowed upon any female that had the honor of laying upon his bed. He did want to give eddy his virginity, but that would never come to pass, for eddy had no interest in him. And now was probably disgusted with him. And Andrew seemed to love him. He was the only person to ever treat him with respect. To ever call him beautiful, to notice him as other than a friend.

Double-d looked aside blushing answered. "And I wish you to show me that love…" He felt his heart leap as the boy set him gently on to the bed. The prince bent down and caressed double-d's neck with his soft supple lips. Double-d squirmed as he felt himself rise in an excitement he never felt before.

The angel lifted his head and slowly tugged on the concealing cloth that hid double-d's chest. Double-d held his shirt in place looking up at the angel who now straddled him, with timid eyes. "I don't know if I am ready." He wanted desperately to feel the touch of love. But would it be love. He wished eddy was the one holding him dearly, lusting after him with eyes of passion, whispering sweet words of love into his ears. He expected the boy to yell the way eddy would... well if this were ever to happen with eddy.

But instead the prince lowered himself and whispered into double-d's ear gently. "Don't worry my love… I won't hurt you…" His heart leapt as he felt Anthony glide his tongue against the back of his sensitive ears. "I would never hurt you…" Eddy hurt him, and the handsome knight promised to never hurt him. He should allow the angel to show his love, a love he would never feel from eddy, he should just give up on the idea of eddy. It has been a month since they last talked, Eddy probably forgot about him, so now it was his turn to forget Eddy.

Double-d smiled and slowly moved his hands aside. Timidly he smiled up at the glorious knight. "I know you won't… I trust you…" Anthony smiled down tenderly and began to pull off double-d's red pajama shirt.

Once Double-d was free Anthony spoke softly in poem. "I gaze down with lusting eyes at your fragile form. Your long glistening black hair raining on to the bed beneath us. And All I can say is Beautiful."

Double-d blushed and looked away timidly. He desperately wished to feel love but would it be right for him to betray eddy's memory. Should he give his all away to a man he has known for but a month, he had been saving himself for his love. He couldn't just throw his all away to this angel could he? He began to feel the soft rose petal lips caress his stiff chest. Each touch seemed to excite him more and more. He squirmed as a feeling began to over come his entire body. He wanted it to stop but he wanted to feel some ones caring touch. He closed his eyes and pictured Eddy over him kissing his body. Double-d moaned in joy as he felt each kiss imagining it was Eddy there making him feel so good.

Double-d felt the kisses stop. He opened his eyes and gazed in awe as the angel removed his buttoned shirt. It was as if he was removing his flowing wings, so he may be able to touch the mortal below him. The angel seemed to smirk as double-d's face seem to turn red. Double-d hid his face in embarrassment but the angel pulled his hands away. "Don't hide your amazing face my pet… Not when I wish to have you…" Double-d froze as he heard those words. He wished to receive what he promised to eddy alone. He sat frozen as he watched the angel remove his lower coverings revealing himself in all his glory. The angel then lowered his hands and began to pull off double-d's lower coverings. Double-D lay frozen. He had no idea what to do at that moment, this angel was sweet and caring, he was patent and charming, unlike anything eddy would ever be. Should he allow this man the very thing he secretly promised his true love.

Double-d tingled as the angel slid his hands gently along his body. "Are you ready my pet?" Double-d looked up timidly as if to find an answer with in this prince's eyes. As if to find a reasoning to why he should forget the man he has loved for years, and give his all to the Angel who wished to wash away his pain. The angel sighed and began to lift himself off of double-d to his confusion.

Double-d sat himself up abruptly surprised with his own enthusiasm. He blushed and covered himself with his blankets. "What is the problem?" Double-d asked timidly in hopes of finding an answer to why his pleasure abruptly ended.

He watched in disappointment as the angel began to place pull his pants back on. His angel began to speak in a stern tone. "I wish to love you…" He placed on his button up shirt and left it unbuttoned. Double-d froze as he walked over to him and leaned his face to his. He felt the warmth of his breath caress him. Reminding him of his soft kisses across his body.

"Why can't you?" Double-d pleaded, he was amazed that he was throwing himself onto him. Though he wanted to feel some one hold him, he shouldn't just allow anyone to take him. So why was he begging for this boy to make him feel the way eddy made that woman feel.

He watched as his angel pulled himself away and wandered to the door leading out of their room. He stopped momentarily and turned to double-d with dull emotionless eyes. Eyes double-d could not read. "I can tell you are plagued with a love for another. For me to love you, you must give me your all…" He turned and looked away. He continued with his calm soothing voice. "I refuse to share you with anyone." Double-d sat in shock blushing as the angel continued. "I will return tomorrow for your answer." He then walked out the door and closed it behind him. Double-d wrapped his blanket around his body as he cursed himself for still loving eddy.

He had to get over Eddy even if he had to force himself. He had to call Eddy, and end it once and for all. Though he would never be able to repair the friendship that had lost, at least now he can hear how Eddy felt about him. Even if it was painful he had to know. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Eddy's.

"What's up!" Double-d froze as he heard his love's voice. His courage depleting and his want to get over Eddy vanished as he heard his strong voice.

He wanted to hang up but had to answer him. "Um… Hello… Eddy."


	8. The End of times

_A/N:__ K well here's a chapter where you get a glimpse into how Eddy really feels about Double-d... But also a glimpse of how much of an ass our lovable ass can be XD... O and with the part between Alex and Ed Its all explained in the prequel "To Begin an Ed (new)". Any way enjoy. _

**Chapter 8: The end of times  
**

Eddy froze as he heard Double-d's voice. He couldn't believe it after a month of wishing and wanting to hear his voice, to apologize, he could now. Eddy racked his brain as he tried to think of the right thing to say. It had to be perfect, he wanted Double-d to come back, he wanted to hear his high yet soothing voice. He wanted to see his pure caring eyes. He wanted to hold double-d close and make everything go away, but he couldn't. He had to play this out right, there was so much pressure he felt as though he was going to throw up.

"um… hello?" He heard the timid voice ring from the other side. He knew he waited too long to answer and he had to find something to say no matter what it was.

"Um… Hey… Sock head Long time no see…" Crap…  
_  
Double-d's heart broke as Eddy acted as though none of this mattered. Did he even care he was gone so long. Did Eddy even care about him? He had to answer as if nothing was wrong. "Um… Yes well… I just called to see how you and Ed were doing…" He fought desperately against the will to ask him to want him back. But he knew it was better to play it as if nothing was the matter. And Eddy would never want him back… now more than ever._

Eddy sighed as he wished it was him asking to come back home. But this was just a friendly phone call; he guessed that double-d didn't love him. Eddy began to wonder why he felt so disappointed. Why was he so confused, Why couldn't things be just as simple as it was when they were children.

Even if he couldn't love him he wanted Double-d here with him. He wanted to wake up and find double-d standing, hair flowing, eyes glistening with love, face calming and soothing. He had to convince him to come back home. And he knew how. "Eh… we're doing good… Ed misses you a lot though... He keeps asking when you'll be back." If this didn't bring him home he didn't know what would.  
_  
Double-d frowned as he hated the fact Ed had to suffer, it was their problem. It saddened him to think of how Ed was taking it. He was the happiest of the three, when they all moved in together, and now it was all double-d's fault his dream was crushed. He wanted to say he would come back, for Ed's sake at least. But even though he would give anything to be back with them, he knew he wouldn't be able to watch as Eddy moved on from girl to girl. It was painful enough before but now it would be worst, now that Eddy knows his secret, and continued with his actions. He had to answer him. "Tell him I miss him as well… But…"Double-d took a deep breathe to suppress the tears, he would not allow eddy to hear him cry. "I don't think I will come back…"_

Eddy's face fell as his stomach seemed to drop like a bomb. Exploding and releasing all his pent up anger and sadness. No! This would not happen double-d had to come back. They have been together forever and that wouldn't stop now because of his stupidity. Why was double-d being so stubborn! "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT COMING BACK!!"

Eddy waited a few moments and heard only silence. He felt sick as each moment passed, begging for some kind of answer. He couldn't take the waiting but his wait was over. Instead of silence he heard a soft sobbing. His heart melted as he made double-d cry again. Why was he such an ass hole? He should keep his fucking mouth shut!! He took a deep breath and began to apologize when he heard the timid voice. "I'm sorry Eddy… It's my entire fault… If I hadn't…" It tore him up inside as he listened intently to his best friend's crying. Wracking his brain for some way to make Double-d stop crying, some way to make himself feel less like shit, some way to make double-d happy.

But he couldn't find the words. "D-Double…D... don't cry…"

He could hear double-d was still crying. Finally he spoke. "Eddy… The reason I… um… well… I've called to say goodbye…" Eddy couldn't believe what he was hearing. They have been together forever why would he leave him now. For once in Eddy's life he was speechless. He didn't know what to do or say. He desperately wanted double-d back. He didn't want this to be the end of what they had.

Their friendship was the only thing that kept him sain, that kept him from destroying himself completely. When his father would abuse him out of selfish anger, double-d was the one who was there to bandage him up and make sure he was alright. He didn't want anyone to know the pain he was in. But double-d knew, double-d knew everything. The reason's for his anger, the many times his father hurt him in the name of his whore of a step mom. When his father kicked him out bleeding onto the street, Double-d was there to give him a place to stay. Even at the risk of getting in trouble with his absent parents. He risked everything for him. And all Eddy could do to repay him was run away when he needed him most.

And though Eddy didn't want to admit it he couldn't live with out him. He had to say something anything to make him stay. "Double-d…" Before he could say anything more the line was disconnected. Eddy in anger threw his phone at the wall shattering it into a thousand peaces. As tears streamed down his face.  
_  
Double-d could not bring himself to hear what Eddy was going to say. Though he wanted desperately to hear the words "I need you here double-d", he knew he wouldn't get it. He also knew he wouldn't be able to just act as though everything was the same. It wouldn't be, he would not be able to act the way he used to now that Eddy knew he loved him._

_He fell back onto his bed. He gazed up as he remembered how Eddy would stand up for him when the other kids ridiculed him. He remembered how Eddy would tell him "shut up" when he put himself down. How Eddy was always there to brighten his day and make him feel important when his parents ignored him. He remembered how he would tell him not to care so much about what his parents wanted and focus more on what he wanted. He remembered how Eddy would bring him into his games even though double-d was a "drag" to be around. How even though Eddy's life was filled with anger and turmoil he would forget about his troubles and lighten up his and Ed's mood. _  
_  
Tears began to well up in his eyes as he thought about how this would be the end of their life together. Everything he dreamt of having with Eddy gone in a moment. Was it worth it telling him the truth. He felt warm tears trail down his cheeks as he whispered to himself. "Eddy… I'm sorry for what I am…" He continued to reminisce as tears freely escaped his glassy eyes._

Alex and Ed ran into the room after hearing a shattering sound. Ed looked over to Eddy who was fuming. What had happened? "What's wrong Eddy?" Eddy didn't look up but picked up a belt from his bed and chucked it straight at Ed. Ed felt a sharp pain as the buckle slammed him straight in the stomach. He couldn't breathe or see straight, all he heard was shouting and yelling as Alex seemed angered by what Eddy did. But Ed didn't care he was used to the pain. The physical pain and the pain of never knowing, never knowing why Eddy was so angry at him, of why his parents hated him, of why his life was now falling apart most of all why double-d left. But none of them should know his pain… because he knew they all had enough to deal with.

"…You arrogant ass hole..." Alex had never known a time when she was this angry. How dare he… her thoughts were interrupted when she looked over to find Ed smiling.

"Ha Ha… That hurt…" Ed put on his goofiest smile and smiled over to Alex. She had a deer in the headlights look plastered all over her face.

"Um… Ed… Are you ok?" Alex looked over in utter confusion. She had never seen any one like him before in her life. So selfless and caring… he deserved better than this.

"He's FINE… He is always like this…" Eddy glare over to her. Why was she always butting in? Hadn't she learned her lesson?

"You shut the fuck up I wasn't talking to you!!" Alex glared back.

Ed smiled and looked over to Alex again. "I'm Ok… Eddy's Mad though…" He then turned to Eddy and smiled the best he could. He wanted Eddy to be happy, he loved Eddy like a brother and didn't want him to be sad. "What's wrong Eddy?"

Eddy fumed and slammed his fist into the wall. His hands bled as he broke a hole through the wall. But Eddy ignored the Pain. His body was numb with anger. Fucking bitch thinks she knows everything. She was the one who chased double-d away. And now she is fucking messing with his friendship with Ed. Is there no end to her torture! He removed his hand from the wall and turned to Ed who had his usual lost look. How he envied Ed right now. But he knew Ed had a right to know. He took a deep breath and tried to suppress his anger, but he couldn't. None of this was fair, everything was perfect before the Bitch appeared back into their lives. "SOCK HEAD IS NOT COMING BACK AND IT'S ALL THIS BITCH'S FAULT!!" Eddy pointed a bloody finger to Alex, who to his surprise seemed frozen.

Ed yelled back holding back his tears. "ITS NOT HER FAULT!! She wouldn't do that…" Ed then stepped in front of Alex and placed a hand gently pushing Eddy's finger down. "Double-d wouldn't leave us…"

Eddy fumed as he looked over at Ed's innocent eyes. He was so trusting, Eddy hated the fact he would have to be the one to tear him down. Eddy took a deep breath and continued. "Ed!! Double-d called me… He says he's not coming back!!"

Ed looked over in shock as tears began to well up in Ed's eyes. "YOU LIE!!" Ed couldn't believe it. Eddy was lying. Double-d wouldn't leave him. Double-d cared about him, double-d made him feel like a person instead of an animal, like every one else. Double-d wouldn't leave him, Eddy was lying. He had to be lying.

"I'M NOT LYING YOU FUCKING RETARD!! HE IS NOT COMING BACK!!" Ed couldn't hold it in any more; tears began falling as he couldn't take any of it anymore. Why did double-d leave…? WHY!! And how could Eddy say such a thing. Ed was slow, he knew that but before now he never knew what they really thought of him. They were just like his parents; they always held him second to each other…like a pet. Why else would Double-d call and not want to talk to him. He was just their pet, nothing more. He ran out the door and ran into his room and slammed the door behind him.

Eddy looked in shock as Ed left the room in such a hurry. He then turned over to see Alex's shocked face suppressing tears. "Alex…?" Alex didn't look at him. She just walked forward to the door and left the room, leaving Eddy standing there in confusion and anger. "AUGHHHH!!"

--

Alex quietly made her way into Ed's room to find him in the corner painting. Alex closed the door softly and walked up behind Ed she stopped as Ed began to speak. "I know what everyone thinks of me… too stupid… too stupid to understand simple things… Eddy's right I am retarded…"

Alex shy-ed away as tears began to stream down Ed's eyes. But instead of leaving she fisted her hands. She began in her usual montone voice. She had no idea how to voice her real feelings for him. Especially after she left him... with out saying good bye. "Ed you're not retarded… that's stupid…Your the exact oppiste if anything... an artistic genious."

Ed turned in confusion, she thought he was a genius? No she was probably just saying that to cheer him up… Alex was nice like that though she would never admit it. "Alex… I know I am…Thats why you left me."

Alex turned away and began quietly. "Thats not the reason I left...Its complicated..."

Ed turned to her curiously. Alex was acting weird... almost sad. "Why did you leave..." Ed patted her on the back as gently as he could, only to have her move away.

"Ed… It's just... I don't wanna talk about it... Just know its not your fault." Ed watched quietly as she walked out.

She had to get away. All of this was just reminding her greatest loss. And how now not only is her own life ruined... but she had now ruined their's. She had to escaped to a place where nothing can hurt her… and where she couldn't hurt anyone. Back to where she could bury herself in unyeilding work, to forget everyone... Alone in her solitude was where she was safest.

--

As always R&R


	9. More than meets the eye

_A/N:__ K this is another chapter where it is mature. No question about it. I could not have cut it out because it is needed... plus who doesn't love Yoai loving j/k. Any way here's where the real plot begins... The plot before now was based on Eddy not being able to admit his love and Double-d longing for him. But now it has a villain... and no the villain is not going to be uber evil like in most stories... in this one I can happily say I made him complex... I think I'm giving too much away... ANY WAY!! Some one from the ed's past shows up... and no though it might seem like it he's not a villian X3. Enjoy.._

_(Random A/N I was soooo tempted type "Transformers" When I made the title XD. Guess I just did... Killed the moment... oh well enjoy .)_

**Chapter 9: More than meets the eye**

Double-d removed his vest and tie as he returned home from his classes; he was ready for his lover's touch. For his soft kisses, for his caring touch, for anything that would make him forget the pain of what had transpired. He didn't want to end their friendship but he couldn't spend another day dreaming of something that would never happen. Plus he couldn't cause Eddy any more pain and frustration. This was all his fault, he had to be punished. Ed and eddy would remain friends and move on with out him and that's what double-d wanted.

As if on cue his angel wandered through the door casually. His body was strong and lean under his open button shirt; his eyes were gleaming with determination. Determination he used to see in Eddy's eyes. No he mustn't think of this now. He would be with some one who loves him. He should focus on the one who loves him.

"Have you made your choice?" Double-d turned and looked up at the angel. His eyes changed as they seemed cold yet determined, a combination he had never seen before. He must be apprehensive of double-d's answer, which was the only reasoning double-d could think of.

Double-d took a deep breath, he had to give his answer. "I… I choose you…" Double-d took another deep breath and continued. "I… I… wish you to…" The words stuck in double-d's throat, he wanted to say it, but the memory of eddy was holding him back. He couldn't betray his memory. But he shouldn't live in the past.

"You wish me to what Eddward?" The angel spoke with a calm soothing tone, which was music to his ears. He shouldn't be such an idiot, he loved him and he should be with him.

"I wish you to have me…" Double-d felt as though a burden was lifted off his chest as he stated those words. He would finally feel love. He would finally feel like he was needed and wanted. He would finally feel like he existed.

The angel pushed him onto the bed and whispered, "Good…" He then began to caress Double-d's soft neck with his lips. Double-d squirmed as the amazing feeling he felt before returned. The angel gently unbuttoned double-d's red button up shirt. Double-d held his breathe as he restrained himself from stopping the angel again. He promised himself to the prince, he could not go back on his word. The angel pulled aside the fabric of his shirt and slid his hands down his bear chest causing double-d to moan. He then heard as zip as the prince undid his pants. Double-d fought the urge to jump up and run out the door, but it soon subsided as the angel began to remove all his lower coverings. Double-d closed his eyes and moaned in shock as he felt the angel's hand grasp on to a part of him that had never been touched. He heard the angel chuckle as he moved against him. Double-d's eyes rolled back as he began to his body over come with a feeling that was so amazing he could not see. He wriggled as if trying to get away but stayed so to not miss a moment.

But he soon felt the feeling stop. Double-d looked up at the angel with pleading eyes. He breathed heavily as he spoke. "Why have you stopped?"

The angel smirked down at him. "Now… I wish to have you…" Double-d looked up at him in confusion. He did not receive and answer but instead the angel turned him over onto his belly. "Hold yourself up…" Double-d obeyed. He didn't want to disappoint his angel. He looked forward in confusion as he didn't know what this boy had planned. His eyes widened as he felt something plunge with in him. He jumped up from pain but his angel held him still. "Do not worry… I won't hurt you." Double-d nodded and held his breath the pain was unbearable. He attempted to move away from the pain, but the angel held him firmly in place. He wanted to beg him to stop. But he couldn't disappoint him again. Tears of pain ran down his cheeks as he felt helpless. But strangely the pain subsided as was replaced… with an amazing feeling of pleasure.

Double-d moaned with joy as the angel plunged into him. He covered his mouth in shock as with each growing moment he felt himself loosing control, he collapsed on to the bed below him and bit down onto the pillow case below to gain some control. His hands clawed at the covers as his body pulsated with a growing feeling. But he felt his body lifted as Anthony spoke again. "Hold your... Pant... Self up." With that Anthony grabbed ahold of double-s face and turned it to the side. "I wish to see your face!" Double-d panted as he focused on the desk in his veiw. Trying to keep his body under control. "Good… Now tell me your name…"

Double-d couldn't under stand why he was asking him such things but he didn't want this amazing feeling to stop so he answered, almost screaming from joy. "EDDWARD!!" The feeling began to cluster in one area he felt as though he was about to explode. He felt it continue to grow as his angel continued to pump into him. He finally felt as though he couldn't take any more. He clawed desperately at the covers, begging for a release yet wishing it wouldn't end. His arms felt weak as he fell down on to the bed. He turned his face to bury it in the pillow to keep from screaming but Anthony forced him to look to the side. Double-d obeyed and kept his face turned. Double-d couldn't take it any more and with a shrill scream of joy he arched back as his body exploded in release.

He collapsed on to the bed, his body covered in sweat, blood and cum. Desperately looking for some grasp on reality as his vision seemed blurred.

The angel stood himself up and dressed himself, once dressed he walked over to double-d and smiled down at double-d in a way he had never seen before. It was almost malicious. What was going on? The angel smirked demonically as he reached into his desk and pulled out a camcorder. Double-d sat up in shock as all the color in his face drained. Double-d stuttered as he tried to gather some reasoning to such an action. "W… what's… what's going on… Anthony?"

Anthony's smirk widened as he walked over to the door and opened it. Double-d grabbed his covers in fear not knowing what to do, and why this was happening. He looked over to where Anthony stood, as The Tom's stood with in the door way be side him. "Wh… WHATS THIS ALL ABOUT ANTHONY!!" Double-d shouted in fear as he could not understand this… string of happenings. He wanted some answer to his pain, and betrayal.

The demon laughed as he began to speak. "Thomas, Thomas, and Thomas are tired of obtaining lower grades than you, Rumors are going around that if you kept up at this pace you would be Valedictorian for sure. So they paid me to seduce you... It was sooo easy... " Anthony walked over and smacked Double-d across the face, bruising his face, as well as his pride. "You little whore." Double-d watched as Anthony held up his shamed recording and laughed. Tears streaming down his face as he could not believe he was so naive. No one would ever love him. What made him think other wise? He wanted it all to end but it there was no hope.

Thomas (the leader) smirked and walked over to double-d laughing. "You will be lucky to even be able to mop the college floor after everyone sees this." Double-d's face burned with shame as it became more apparent of how right Eddy was to run. He was disgusting, he didn't deserve to be alive. He would loose everything he worked… He didn't deserve any of it. "But… There is a glimmer of hope…"

Double-d looked up to the holder of his mercy, with pleading eyes. "What… I'll do anything…"

The Tom smirked down at him and held his face roughly. "Be our slave and do all our work and anything we ask… And no one shall ever see this tape…"

"How long?"

He looked over as an evil grin crossed over the tom's face, his eyes burning with hatred. Double-d knew he would not find any mercy here, which he didn't deserve because if he hadn't been the way he was this would have never happened.

"I will be fair…" The Tom pulled double-d's face to his and forced his tongue into Double-d's mouth, Double-d tried to pull away but couldn't as the boy held him in place. He then pulled away still holding his face. "…my little Fag…" Tears gathered in Double-d's eyes. "… Until graduation." Tears streamed from his eyes as he heard his fate he looked away from the Tom. He would not be able to obtain his dream, because though he was smart he would not be able to complete the home work of 3 other people. And that was with out the torture they would surely put him through. His thoughts were interrupted as the boy lifted his face up forcing him to look him in the eye. "Do we have a deal?" Double-ds tears kept flowing as he looked for an answer if only eddy was here, he would know what to do.

But now he had no hope, it was dropping grades or utter shame that would surely prevent him from finding a job… or worst… He had to agree…

Double-d weakly nodded his head with out looking the boy in the eye. The cruel puppet master pulled at his hair forcing him to look up at him. His head jerked up obediently as pain shot through his scalp. "Good…" He then releasesed double-d's hair. It half hazard returned into place, as double-d lowered his gaze. He then felt a gentle yet condescending tap upon his head. "That's a good little fag… we'll call on you tomorrow… Until then…" He pushed double-d down on to the bed with little resistance from double-d. Double-d fell onto to the bed his body limp unwilling to move. "… Get some rest… you'll need it... Come one gentlemen let us leave 'princess' to wallow in what he formed for himself… After all if he were not a sick twisted little fag he might've easily avoided this disgrace… but as predicted he fell right into it." Double-d's eyes momentarily shot open as he heard the ending of his statement. How did they know he was gay… Was he that obvious?

As soon as all left his room Double-d curled himself into a ball in hopes of gaining some support, but none came. Remembering how his body had been used. How he was no longer and man but a filthy dog that no one would ever love. He was their "little fag" now. He did not bother to think further into how they discovered his secret, instead all that repeated in his mind was…

"Eddy was right to run I'm disgusting."

--

_The red haired boy stood out side the building door and watched as the Toms and Anthony filed out of the building. He over heard Anothony stating somthing about covering him up in editing. He couldn't understand what they ment so he walked up the them slowly and adressed the leader aprehensivly. Hoping it wasn't anything too horrible."What did you do to him?"_

_The Tom looked over to him in confusion. Unsure of how to react the boy remained quiet until the leader finnally spoke. "Why do you care... your little bit of information has gotten rid of a huge annoying pipple on our school's face..." He felt a soft tap on his back causing him to feel sick. The Tom noticed it and laughed. "Relax Kevin your one of us now... your father would be proud. You are officially a Pie Delta Capa. The most prostigious Faternaty ever... You were a shoe in being on the football team... But because of your loyalty you are now apart of our elites. Congradulations. Hold out your hand." Kevin obeyed in confusion and held out his hand. The Leader simply placed a small solid gold pin in his palm. Kevin smiled triuphantly on the outside, but on the inside he felt sick. He turned in attention as the leader spoke again. "And all you had to do was sell out some fag..."_

_The tallest Tom slaped him on the back with a laugh. "You lucked out." But he didn't feel very lucky. Was it really worth selling double-d out?_

_He smiled weakly and answered. "Heh... sure did." With that he fliped the pin in the air and caught it. Pinning it to himself he laughed silently. What would be the worst that would happen to double-d. They would probably just tease him or something... what was he feeling so guilty about? It was nothing... right._

_His thoughts were stopped as the leader spoke again with a smirk. "O by the way... we are having a party tomarrow to celebrate our a new pet." Kevin laughed along with the rest, though he had no idea what that meant. It was probably nothing to worry about._

--

R&R


	10. Misery loves company

_A/N: Hey it's me... sorry I haven't udated in FOREVER!!! But crappy life got in the way... but don't worry I was still working on it so there are a bunch new chaps written and I promise you guys it will be worth it :D... Thanks you guys for reading and actually caring... Especially robot factory... You rock man ^.^... I mean your mail really made me want update seeing that someone actually liked my story that much :D... I LOVE YOU MAN lol... any way with out further adue Chapter ten of Reach for the Ed._

**Chapter 10: Misery loves company**

The next morning Double-d awoke to find the Toms hovering over his bed. He held his covers for protection unsure of what they had planned for him. With how it all started it would not be good. The Leader Thomas smiled petted double-d's head softly. "Good morning princess how was your sleep?"

Double-d's eyes jetted around. He knew something had to be up. After the night before, he didn't know how to react. Double-d inhaled softly, maybe he was just trying to be polite maybe what happened before was just a cruel joke and they were just welcoming him as a friend in some twisted way. Double-d set down his covers "f...fine... How bout yours..."

The Thomas laughed and whispered softly. "Still polite even as a whore." And with that double-d held his head in shame. What was he thinking... why was he so naive. Thomas smiled evilly and touched double-d's shoulder lightly. "Get out of bed princess we have a lot to do today... We're throwing you a party tonight..." Double-d looked up in confusion as if to ask why but the tom just continued. "But first we need to present you as the princess you are... today and from now on you will be forever be referred to as princess... so you have to dress pretty for you first day as a princess." Double-d felt sick. He knew what was coming but he didn't want to believe it. "And Ginger and Kat from Gamma Theta Delta came all this way to help you get all pretty." Double-d watched in horror as two giggling girls stepped up holding a makeup kit and a black plastic bag of which he could only assume was filled with all kinds of girl clothes. The Toms laughed and made their way out of the room. "Remember girls make him pretty."

Double-d froze in place as his eyes danced from one girl to the next. Giggling nervously he began timidly. "What are you going to do to me?"

Kat smiled and sat herself down next to him placing a hand gently on his knee. "Relax... It's part of the Hazing process... All Fraternities do it." Double-d didn't know how to react. They lied to these two girls they told them he was joining. They didn't know about the video. He was thankful for that. At least the Toms kept their word. Double-d relaxed a bit. As if cued the girl stood herself up and clapped her hands. "Ok what first... What do you think Ginger..."

The girl held up the bag with the outfits out first and smiled. "I say we should start with the outfit... don't want to smudge his pretty make up hehehe..."

---------------

Kevin stood waiting outside the building with the Toms wearing huge sunglasses to hide his face. He didn't want double-d recognizing him. That would just bring unneeded drama. He knew of their idea but he doubted double-d would agree to it. He already had enough of an issue proving his musicality with out dressing like a girl. Kevin felt a nudge as the tallest Thomas nudged him. "Hey look I think here comes princess." Kevin looked forward in confusion as Kat and Ginger walked out beside a tall long legged girl. She had long black shimmering hair. Her short pink mini skirt barely came to her long smooth thighs, her figure was slim and dainty and accented by the baby blue tank top she wore which exposed her smooth mid drift. And her face was soft and topped off with a touch of pick lip gloss. And as she swayed closer to where they stood he realized... it was double-d.

Kevin looked over to the leader to find he had the same opinion written all over his face. Double-d looked like a hot girl. "What do you guys think?" Kevin looked over as Kat addressed them.

He heard tom laugh causing double-d to hold to the hem of his short skirt. "You really have no business being a guy do you Princess." He nudged double-d and grabbed a hold of his arm. "This way princess..."

Kevin watched as double-d froze in place. "Where are we going?" Kevin couldn't tell if it was fear or shame he heard in double-d's voice. But it didn't matter both made him feel like shit.

"Relax Princess I'm just walking you too class."

Double-d pulled away in shock. He could tell he angered the Tom. But he knew where double-d came from, that was cruel even for him. "I... can't go to class Like this!!!" Kevin held his breathe as Double-d spoke. One thing he knew about Tom was he was a control freak.

Thomas held double-d by the arm and pulled him in. He replied. "Relax princess just tell them its Hazing they will be cool with it..." Kevin watched silently as Double-d's body jerk as Thomas pulled him in closer. With just a whisper from Thomas, Double-d's resolve seemed to have crumbled away. Kevin fisted his hands with in his pocket as a tear crept up behind Double-d's eyes. Kevin wanted to say something, to do anything... but he couldn't. Instead, he watched as Double-d nodded softy gazing down at the grass below him. "Good... Now lets go."

Kevin watched in silence as double-d's eyes were glimmering with unshed tears. He wanted to say something but instead he walked along beside them remained silent. These were his peers now. But as Kevin gazed out of the corner of his eye towards fallen Double-d, he knew he made a mistake. But double-d was always sensitive... Maybe he is just over reacting. That was probably it... Hopefully.

---------

Eddy sat up abruptly from another nightmare unable to breathe. He fell forward into his hands trying to steady his shaking nerves. Ever since that last phone call with double-d he has been having nothing but nightmares. And they were all the same. Eddy reached over to the pack that he placed on his nightstand and placed a cigarette to his mouth. Since double-d left he saw no reason to keep with double-d's no smoking in the apartment rule. Lighting it, he closed his eyes remembering the vividness of the dream. Double-d was trapped in a dark dungeon, his body covered in blood and his eyes stained with tears. Four shadows surrounded him torturing him and laughing while he cried. Instead of saving him he was at a party... right next door. Eddy punched the bed in anger, why the fuck would he have such a fucked up dream. If that were really to happen he would have saved him... wouldn't he?

Eddy shook his frustration and forced himself out of bed. It was just a fucking stupid ass dream. There was no point to it. He shouldn't even be giving it any thought. Inhaling deeply he gazed over to the clock. He had to be on set in an hour! Eddy quickly put out his cigarette and rushed around the room hastily getting ready.

He walked into the kitchen and sighed yet again there was no home cooked breakfast. And yet again, there sat Ed in front of a cleared off table, awaiting breakfast. Eddy sighed in frustration as he gazed over at Ed's egger expression. "Ed... why are you still sitting here... double-d isn't here to make breakfast for us anymore..."

Ed didn't seem to be fazed by a single thing he said. As he smiled up at Eddy, Eddy knew this was going to be one of those times when he had to let him down... again. "I have too... I clean off the table and make the coffee... and Double-d makes breakfast..."

Eddy sighed in frustration, his anger slowly growing. And his voice showed every ounce of his frustration. "Ed... How many times do I have to tell you double-d ISN'T COMING BACK!!"

Ed simple turned away in his stupid smugness. Eddy hated when he did that. With his noise in the air Ed answered sternly. "Says you..."

Eddy glared back prepared to pound some sense into him. But instead he decided it wasn't worth it. It was way too early to fight any one. Grabbing a mug of coffee, he sighed in frustration. "What ever... at least I have my coffee." With that Eddy left the apartment and closed the door behind him. Wishing he could believe double-d was coming back too.

-------

Ed sat waiting. He was getting hungry, but he didn't want to eat anything double-d didn't make. Double-d always was sad when he ate before everyone could sit down together and talk. And Ed didn't want to do anything to upset double-d. If he was a good boy maybe double-d would come back to him. He really wanted to see double-d's smiling face. His glistening green eyes would shine when Ed did something good. And all he wanted to do was make double-d happy. But looking at the clock he hoped double-d would come soon or he would have to go to class hungry again.

And if on cue Ed heard a knock on the door. Jumping in joy Ed ran to the door swinging it open. "Double-d!!!" But instead there stood Alex with a surprised look on her face. Why couldn't it be double-d?

Alex nervously held up a flier and some tape. "Sorry I just was putting up some new rules about using the laundry room." Alex noticed the change in Ed's expression. He was hoping she was double-d. Ed must be the most hurt by double-d disappearing. Ed was all skin and bones. She didn't see it before because of his baggy clothing. But now since Ed was in nothing but a white wife beater that hung off of him and a raggedy pair of pajama pants, she could see clearly how thin he was now. He looked like he hadn't eaten all month. Alex walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Ed... are you alright... You look like you haven't eaten at all... "

Ed turned away from her and sat back down in his spot. "I can't eat double-d will be sad if I fill myself up before he makes food..."

Ed could tell what he said upset Alex. He watched as she sat himself down in the chair next to him. "Ed... he's been gone for a month... you need to eat something..."

Ed shook his head tears welling up in his eyes. "NO!!! It'll upset double-d and he won't come back... he always likes it when we sit and eat together..."

Ed watched as Alex stood herself up and went to the fridge. "I'm sure double-d wouldn't mind if I made you breakfast..." He wanted to say no... but he was sooo hungry. And Alex was right double-d wouldn't mind. After all they did have breakfast at her house before. She cringed as she opened the fridge. "Everything in here has gone bad..." He watched quietly as Alex began throwing everything out. She finally finished and sighed. "Lets go out and eat... after we should go shopping and get some groceries so I can make sure you eat..." She shut the fridge and smiled at Ed. "And you can help me make dinner when we get back." He loved that sweet smile she seemed to only save for him.

He jumped up in joy and held Alex tightly, lifting her off the ground. He felt Alex struggle slightly, he always hugged too tight. But right now he didn't care. Alex was soo nice. And today would be a fun day. It would be just like when he went shopping with double-d. He put Alex down and stumbled around his room. Once dressed he ran out and grabbed her hand leading her out of the apartment. "LET'S GO SHOPPING!!!"

He heard Alex laugh... "Sounds good."... it was such a sweet laugh.

--------

All double-d wanted to do was go home and sleep. All his professor's looked at him like he was crazy. He could tell the respect they had for him at the beginning of the semester was all gone. It is Ironic how you spend your entire life building something only to have it shattered in a second. They all said they believed him to be above childish fraternity games. A genius in the making. But they were wrong. He wasn't a genius... if he was he would be able to fix what was so very wrong with him. His love for Eddy.

Double-d whipped off some of the dirt from his skirt. He was covered in dirt. All day guys would hit on him only to find out he was a guy. When they did many of them would push him away in disgust not wanting to "catch his gay". They didn't even give him time to explain. It just made double-d feel worst. He wasn't worth anything, he was disgusting. Double-d couldn't feel any lower, and all he wanted to do was sleep pretend the day didn't happen and move on. But as he opened his door, he knew that wasn't going to be possible.

"Princess... we've been waiting for you." Thomas (leader) Laughed and wrapped an arm around him leading him into the group of girls. Double-d wanted to cry at that moment. All he wanted to do was read a good book and sleep. But he knew that was not going to happen. "Look at all these lovely ladies they're here to dress you up for your party." Double-d's face burned as all the girls waved and giggled. Double-d turned to move away but was pushed back by Thomas with a whisper. "I know you only like cock but humor them fag." Double-d toppled to the ground his face burning in shame and embarrassment.

And as the Tom's left he braced himself for more shame and disgrace. Of which to him was well deserved.

-------

Eddy slammed his fist into the wall of the hall as he made his way to his apartment. He couldn't believe how horribly he did today. He was suppose to be playing a friend in a crappy romance movie. He was suppose to be happy. But he couldn't get double-d and that fucking dream out of his head. Double-d was in so much pain and he didn't do anything to help him. It plagued his guilt. Because of it he missed all his cues and screwed up all his lines. The director even pulled him aside and said if he didn't get his act together they would fire him. Why the hell did he have to have those fucking dreams. Double-d was probably fine with out him. Why else would that asshole leave them? Fucking Sock-head why did he leave?

Eddy had to see for himself why double-d left. The only place he knew double-d would be was at his college. But where the fuck is it? He never took the time to see where the fuck Double-d went. And even if he did know he didn't have any way to get there. He didn't even know what buses ran near the college. Eddy roared in frustration and anger as he kicked the door open... to find Alex standing there in Double-d's spot washing dishes. This bitch was ever where... and as he remembered her owning a car... for once it was a good thing.

"Rough day hunny..." Eddy glared over at Alex as she mockingly called out to him.

Eddy wanted to bash her face in, but he remained calm. He needed her right now and it was best if he stayed calm. Forcing his charming smile he began calmly. "So why are you washing our dishes..."

Alex peered over to him. She knew he was up to something, but what she didn't know. She decided it was best to humor him until his intentions were clear. "I made Ed dinner and since he had work I decided to wash the dishes for him. What's up with you..."

Eddy walked over smoothly and leaned his back on the counter by the sink. He put on his smoothest con voice and as he folded his arms nonchalantly. He watched Alex from the corner of his eye fold her arms. "Well... I was thinking its been a while since we've hung out..."

Alex didn't like where this was going. She glared over at him and began sternly as she dried her hands. "What do you want?"

She could tell he was fuming. He slammed his hand onto the counter. "What makes you think I'm up to something?!!"

Alex stood her ground. "We both know you want something... If you just come out and say it maybe I'll agree...You don't have to play stupid games with me..."

Eddy wanted to punch her smug face in... but he knew she was right. Maybe if he told her she would take him to see double-d. Leaning back onto the counter he sighed softly. "I want you to give me a ride... I want..." He held his breath for a moment knowing on the inside he wanted to cry. But he kept his pride solid. "...to See double-d..."

To his surprise Alex just shook her head and continued to clean. "No..."

Eddy couldn't believe she could be so cold. Eddy stood himself up and clenched his fists. "WHY THE FUCK NOT!!!"

Alex just sighed and looked him in the eyes. "What are you going to do when you get there…and maybe double-d isn't ready to see you..."

Alex felt a jolt of pain run up her spine as Eddy pushed her to the ground. She glared up at him as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO SAY WEITHER OR NOT SOCKHEAD WANTS TO SEE ME!!!" Alex had never seen him so angry. His fury was intense, she knew she struck a nerve. "IT'S THAT FUCKING REASON DOUBLE-D IS GONE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!" He knelt himself down and pointed a shaking finger right at the edge of her nose. "STOP BEING A FUCKING KNOW IT ALL!!!" Alex gazed into his eyes, she expected anger and hatred. But all she saw was a broken heart.

She sighed knowing she would regret her next statement. "Fine I'll take you to see double-d."

-------

_A/N: Yeah left it at a clif hanger lol XD... yeah first encounter of Eddy and Double-d since the fight... and man I promise you it will be worth the wait I force on you guys lol..._

_O and as always R&R please :3.  
_


	11. It's party Time

_A/N: __Couple of things… first I'm SOOOO sorry it keeps taking so long to update… life and its craziness plus writers block… I hope you guys like it… I'm going to post two today to make up for the LOOOOONG delay… O and This chap is DEF rated R so not for the Kiddies… But its ok for pirates…(Haha I know lame joke) Well here we go!_

**Chapter 11: It's Party Time**

Double-d wanted to cry as he gazed at himself in the mirror. How can some one be so cruel? He was dressed in a French maid outfit you would get from some distasteful "Adult" store. A dress that barely met his thighs, Fishnet stockings that came to the mid of his thigh and they forced him to wear a double-d bra filled with two jelly orbs. They were probably playing out their sickest fantasies on him. He quivered as he thought about how this was only the beginning of their torture. He's shame doubled as all the girls with in the room giggled. "He looks great as a girl... If I was a lesbian I would so fuck him." Double-d wished there was some way to end this misery maybe he could fake sick. They would have to take mercy on him if he was ill.

"How's princess doing?" Double-d heard some one new step into the room. With that he jumped and hid himself with his arms best he could and there stood Thomas. "HAHAHA nice touch with the bra girls... Now he can really be called double-d." Tears welled up in his eyes as he finally put the correlation together. He gazed around sight foggy from tears at the girls around them. They all looked at each other in confusion. Double-d then turned to Thomas silently begging him not to say. And with an evil smirk he said it. "Princesses real name is Eddward... But his friends call him... heh...double-d" And with that the entire Room roared with laughter. How could he... how could he take away the one thing that gave him comfort. How could he destroy the only thing that he still has given to him by Eddy? He would never be able to be called double-d after this moment. Eddward fell to his knees and held his head in shame.

The laughter continued as Thomas addressed him. "Come on princess the public awaits... "Grabbing him by the arm he forced him up him up. Eddward followed obediently in shame as Thomas led him to his car opening the door for him mockingly. "Your public awaits..." Eddward nodded his head quietly sat himself down. Thomas laughed and walked around to the other side and sat himself down in the car. "Lighten up princess we're going to a party." Double-d sighed softly and weakly smiled. He heard Thomas sighed in frustration and put the key in the ignition. "O but before we go... a new rule..." Eddward angled his head slightly to look at Thomas. He smirked evilly as he turned to Eddward. "You can't tell anyone you're a guy... More fun that way... Lets see how many people figure it out..." Eddward looked up in shock. "O come on... you know it'll be fun..." He then leaned in towards double-d held Eddward 's chin softly and smiled. "If I hadn't dress you up myself I would have swore you were a girl." Eddward jerked his head away and continued to look down at the ground. "You better not act this way at the party or I'll show the DVD there..." Double-d's eyes widened as he gazed over at the irritated Thomas and in his hands he held the recording of the beginnings of this torture. Double-d nodded his head softly and agreed. "Good... now say you're sorry..."

Double-d inhaled softly the replied his voice weak and cracking. "I'm... sorry..."

"Good..." Double-d felt a condescending tap on his head. "That's a good princess." And with that Thomas started the car. Double-d sat silently gazing out the window of the car as they drove. Desperately wishing he was back with his friends. He wished Ed was here to tell them they were being cruel... he wished Alex was there to tell them they were all morons... and most of all he wished Eddy was there to protect him. But the longer he stayed the harder it was remember when he was happy. Everything was falling apart, everything.

Double-d Jolted back to reality as he felt a hand tap him. "We're here... Leme take a look at you..." Double-d looked down and held the hem of his skirt. He felt so naked under Thomas's gaze. And after a few minutes of quiet double-d looked up in confusion as Thomas seemed to have a thoughtful look on his face. He laughed softly "You look a lot like some one I used to know..." Double-d gazed in confusion. Maybe this evil man did have a heart. Double-d turned to ask more about it but he froze as Thomas began to reach over to him, wrapping his arms around his body. Double-d heard a snap as his bra loosened. Double-d held his breath, silently praying he wasn't going to molest him. But instead he heard a whisper from the swell of his neck. "You look better with out the fake boobs." Double-d exhaled, he was just taking the bra off. But his body froze again as he felt a pair of lips kiss his neck softly. Double-d held his breath, but as quickly as it came, the kiss left his neck. Sitting up Thomas threw aside the fake boobs and stepped out of the car. Double-d couldn't figure him out was this some kind of trick. Thomas opened the door and held his hand out to double-d. "Come along princess your party awaits."

_---_

The minute they reached the college party. Eddy ran into the party leaving Alex behind. He wasn't here for her, he was there for double-d. He didn't know what he would say to him but he just wanted him back. Or at least find out that he was fine. He couldn't stand the idea of double-d suffering here. Did his dream mean something or was it nothing. He pushed through the groups of people. Looking for double-d. But there were too many people.

"Hey dork, whatcha doing here." Eddy froze. It couldn't be him... Eddy abruptly turned around to find Kevin smirking.

"What do you want Kevin." Eddy stated in utter irritation.

To his surprise Kevin just laughed and smacked his shoulder in a chummy way. "Relax Man... I was just surprised to see you. I know you don't go here."

Eddy stood his ground and rushed the conversation slightly. "I'm here looking for double-d have you seen him." Kevin's face dropped slightly. Which caused Eddy's mind to race. Eddy grabbed onto Kevin's shirt forcefully and pulled him in. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO DOUBLE-D?!!" He felt every eye on him as the room went silent.

Eddy let go of Kevin. Kevin simply fixed his shirt and spoke hiding his irritation. "Relax man... I haven't done anything. I just haven't seen him at all... You'd think he would have come to say hi or something." Eddy couldn't tell why but something inside told him something was wrong. Kevin was lying. But why would he lie.

Eddy sighed in disappointment. "So double-d isn't here..."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno... you need to chill man..." With that Kevin waved good bye and was called over by a group of guys.

Eddy sighed and decided maybe it would be a good idea to enjoy the party. Eddy wandered over to the keg and poured himself a beer. He stood by the Keg for most of the night trying to figure out how he was going to tell double-d he wanted him back. He couldn't just say it no matter how bad he wanted too. His ego wouldn't let him and he knew it. Maybe he should just drop his pride. Double-d would never think less of him if he was honest. Double-d wouldn't make fun of him. He knew he wouldn't double-d would instead be happy with his honesty. And he would come back. Bringing him back would be worth the momentary embarrassment... All of a sudden a drunk girl rubbed up against him from behind... Causing him to loose his train of thought. "You're hot want to make out."

Eddy moved away. "Not interested." The girl drunkenly gave him the middle finger and latched on to another guy near by. And at that moment he realized what he did. That would have been such an easy fuck. He cursed under his breathe, Double-d better come back. He couldn't figure out why he did that. He should have just jumped her. Double-d wouldn't have known... and even if he did why would he even care. But double-d loved him now. He couldn't do that to him now. But how did he feel about him. They were just friends right? Man everything was so confusing. Sighing to himself he leaned back against the wall. He couldn't understand why he was willing to give up so much for double-d. Taking a huge gulp of beer, he sighed. With his body drunk his mind freely wandered back to the dream. He silently mumbled to himself. "I would kill myself before letting anything happen to you double-d..."

As soon as he finally relaxed a scream pierced his ears. It was double-d's scream. Eddy rushed towards the sound desperately trying to find double-d. Double-d had to be around here some where. "O god please be alright." Was all he kept chanting to himself over and over. He couldn't get through fast enough. It was almost like people were trying to stop him.

Eddy felt some one grab on to his arm. He gazed over to find a guy with slicked back blond hair laugh. "... Relax dude it's probably some chick getting her brains fucked out of her."

Eddy ripped his arm away and pushed him away. "Fuck you Asshole."

Eddy wanted to pound him to dust. But right now finding double-d was more important. Eddy ran to the door where he heard the scream only to hear more of double-d screams. Eddy froze at the door. He didn't know what to do... Eddy took a deep breathe. He wasn't sure now. He wanted to save double-d... but what if what was behind the door was too horrible to see. Maybe he was being tortured. Maybe he had to cry out because they were hurting him... or worst. Maybe his dream was right and double-d was in horrible danger. No matter what he would save him. No way that fucking dream would be right about that. Eddy took a deep breath and opened the door. And what he found... was horrible.

--------

_Alex sighs as she stands in the corner not wanting to be there at all. She desperately wanted to go home. But Eddy was very convincing when he wanted something. Especially since he pulled the "its all your fault card". Her mind knew it wasn't all her fault, but her heart was telling her it was. Sighing she took a swig of the beer that sat in the red plastic cup in her hand. She lost sight of Eddy but she didn't really mind. Her meddling caused enough trouble and all she wanted to do was let double-d and Eddy talk it out so she could take them both back home to Ed. She missed his smiling face. Ever since that fight when she did see ed he just seemed so sad and broken. Alex sighed she really needed a cigarette. She knew she wasn't allowed to smoke in the house but she didn't care. With a few glares directed her way she placed a cigarette in her mouth and lit it. "You know you can't smoke that in here." With a groan she turned her face to find Thomas smiling at her._

_"What do you want?" She stated as she puffed out a huge cloud of smoke in rebellion. _

_To her annoyance Thomas just laughed. "What are you a rebel now?"_

_Alex turned her face away in frustration. "What do you want Tom?"_

_To her dismay he moved in closer and leaned himself next to her on the wall. Touching his shoulder to hers. "Nothing really its good to see you."_

_Alex stood herself up and glared at him in irritation. "Tom lets not get into this again..."_

_She felt his hand grip around her arm tightly. She turned to look in anger. "Alex, I still don't understand why you left me."_

_Alex jerked her arm away. And peered at him in irritation. "Tom... You know why I left."_

_"No I don't..."_

_Alex began losing her patients as she spoke. "You were too controlling... you are just like my father..."_

_"Why do you hate your father he got you everything you ever wanted?"_

_"Money is not everything Thomas." Alex motioned to walk away only to have Thomas pull her back again._

_"I know that... Alex I really did love you..." Alex fumed as she turned back to him._

_"You didn't love me... you love my fathers money." _

_Alex's body turned to ice as Thomas gently wrapped his arms around her. "Why is it so hard to understand some one could love you... You were so sweet and kind. You were so shy and that self consciousness of yours was sooo cute."_

_Alex pushed him off of her causing him to topple to the ground. Fuming she glared down at him ready to beat him to nothing. "THEN WHY WERE YOU ALWAYS TRYING TO CHANGE ME!!! IF IT WASN'T FOR JEN I'D STILL BE MISERABLE WITH YOU!!!" Alex fell backward as Thomas pushed her into an empty room. "Still worried about your image I see."_

_Alex watched as Thomas locked the door and walked over to her, fists clenched by his sides. His teeth were clenched as he spoke. "Don't you ever mention that fucking slut again." Calming down he spoke again. "Little did you know I slept with her too..."_

_Alex stood herself up as she grabbed on to Thomas's collar. "I know your game Tom... You're not as smart as you think you are... Trying to get into my head the way you used too... But it won't work... Jen was never interested in you."_

_Alex felt a slight confusion as Thomas smirked at her evilly. "Or you... Isn't that right my little Alexandra." Alex threw him to the ground and towered over him in anger. Instead of fear he simply smirked. "Alexandra... You act like you've changed sooo much... so much 'tougher'... But on the inside you're the same broken little girl I used play with... My special broken little toy."_

_Alex glared knowing he hit close to home. She wanted to pound him. She wanted to break him. But she knew that was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to a sign to prove he was still in control. She simply smirked and gave him the finger. "Well I guess you will just have to find a new toy... Because I'm not going to play your game any longer."_

_To her silent dismay he simply smirked up at her. "Little do you know I did find a new toy... a lot like you...even has your beautiful raven hair." Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She couldn't believe he could find some one as dumb as she was. She motioned to ask who but he simply smirked. "I call it princess... But don't worry I don't need princess when I have you..." Standing up he walked over to her and held her hand softly. "Though you never truly want to believe it... I love you..." Alex twitched as he kissed the back of her hand softly. _

_Alex pulled her hand away and glared down at him. "Then why are you still playing your mind games."_

_Alex gazed into his eyes. She froze her anger depleting as his eyes were soft and loving... almost tearful. She didn't want this she wanted to hate him. "Alex... I don't know any other way to show you my love... Like you my parents were never there for me either... We're both broken souls... Both emotional halves... I felt so empty when you left me... Don't you remember the good times we had... The love we shared..." Alex's body melted as he held her softly with in his arms "Forget Jen and come back to me... I will show you the love you deserve... and I promise to treat you right..." Alex stood her heart torn. He didn't know how right he was about Jen. She should forget her pain it brought was just too painful. Maybe he would help her forget. Maybe being with him wouldn't be as bad he was right there were times when they were happy. Alex froze as she felt him kiss her softly on the cheek. "What do you say my pet..." _

_With that simple statement she knew he was still the same asshole. She was letting herself fall in again. She wasn't going to let it all happen again. It would be better to suffer Jen's loss alone then to have this man remind her daily of how broken and useless she was for missing her. Alex pushed him away with all her strength. And unlocked the door. Whispering softly her voice cracking. "You'll always be the same... I'm not letting myself fall for your mind games again." With that she pushed the door open and slammed it behind her. She pushed through the crowd looking for any sign of Double-d or Eddy. She couldn't fucking careless if she was meddling or not she had to get out of there. What ever issues they were having they can sort it out at home. Right now all she wanted to do was get out of there. _

_She finally spotted Eddy and as he pushed through the crowd she knew he had the same idea. He just wanted to get out._

--------

Double-d spent the entire party as a waitress. He hated it. His bottom hurt because every time he would bend down to place down a drink some one would pinch him and laugh. He really wished he could just tell them he was a guy. It would have been impossible for him to stand it if he hadn't had a few drinks. Double-d hated drinking, but he wanted to wash away the pain and humiliation of this party. And he heard many times that if you drink you often lose memory of the night. And though he hated the taste… that's what he wanted to loose the memory of this horrible night. All he wanted was to go home, but Thomas was his only way home. And looking across the room he could tell he was in no condition to drive. Squeeze. "Hey!"

Double-d turned around to find Anthony standing there smirking. "I'm sorry princess I didn't know that was you... Nice Ass..." Double-d could smell the alcohol emanating from his breath. He was defiantly drunk.

"Anthony I believe you have had too much to drink." Even though double-d despised him for what he had done to him. He still didn't wish any harm to be fall him.

Double-d watched as Anthony swayed and laughed, catching him as he fell forward into him. Loosing his balance double-d had to find a place to put him down. "I feel like I'm going to barf." With that double-d knew where to bring him. Dragging him slowly double-d helped him to the bathroom. He set him gently down by the toilet. "CLOSE THE DOOR!!" Double-d sighed softly and obeyed. He lifted the toilet seat only to have Anthony push it back down. "I don't need to barf I just needed to talk to you alone."

Double-d nodded his head and spoke softly. "What is it Anthony?"

Double-d helped Anthony Sit himself on the toilet seat as he sat himself at the end of the bath tub. He watched as Anthony tried to keep himself steady. "There is a reason I drank so much..."

Double-d sighed and decided to humor him. "Why did you Anthony?"

Anthony sighed and leaned his head down in frustration. "Because... I feel guilty for what I did to you..."

Double-d froze unable to comprehend what was just said. Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Then why did you..." Double-d held his face softly as tears ran down his cheek. "Anthony... I really liked you... and... and... you betrayed me..."

Double-d flinched as he felt an arm wrap around him clumsily. "Shhh... I know... I'm sorry... I really did mean all those things I said to you..."

Double-d looked up at his drunken eyes as his eyes blurred with tears. "Then why did you..."

Double-d froze as Anthony caressed his cheek softly. "That doesn't matter now... What matters is that we are together now..." Anthony leaned over and gently lowered double-d into the bath tub. Double-d wanted to push him away wanted to hurt him for what he did... but his confession was so heartfelt. Maybe he meant what he said. Double-d's body shivered as he felt Anthony's rose petal kisses across his chest. Kissing up to his ear Anthony whispered softly. "You look soooo sexy in that." His breath caressing his ear causing double-d's body to quake. Anthony bit double-d's ear softly causing him to loose all his inhabitations.

Double-d wrapped his arms softly around Anthony's neck. "Ohhh... Anthony... I've missed your touch." Anthony lifted up double-d's dress from behind and caressed his bottom softly. Anthony bit his neck softly and slid one hand beneath his dress and across his side. "Ooo... Please help me forget it all..." Double-d wrapped his legs around Anthony grinding himself against Anthony. Double-d couldn't tell if it was the amount of alcohol he drank or the overall wanting to wash his pain away, even for a moment. Something was driving him to be more assertive. Which he could tell by How tightly Anthony held on to him Anthony liked. As well as the moan that vibrated on his neck.

Double-d motioned to unzip the dress but Anthony stopped him. "Lets do it with the dress on..." Anthony bit his lower lip and continued. "Its sooo sexy on you." Double-d nodded and wrapped his arms around Anthony's neck.

Anthony began to massage his thighs. Sliding his hands to the center to rub his pleasure through his panties. Causing Double-d to bite down on his lower lip to keep himself from screaming. Panting heavily he began in an almost pleading voice. "Anthony... Uh... Please... Help me forget." With a smirk Anthony pulled down his panties to his thighs freeing him. Teasingly he bent down and blew softly on it. Causing double-d to squirm. Raising his hips he pleaded softly, breathing heavily. "... Pl... Please..." Anthony smiled and Licked his head quickly, causing double-d to let out a high pitch whine. Panting heavily he pleaded. "... Stop... teasing...." In retaliation he simply wrapped his tongue around it with a quick lick. Causing Double-d to release a shrill scream of joy. Double-d could tell he was loving this game. But he hated it because his entire body shook with yearning and wanting. "Come... Uh... on Anthony..." Double-d reached down to release some of the pressure only to have Anthony grab his hands.

Double-d looked in confusion as Anthony smirked holding his arm down as he straddled on top of him. "I want to hear you say it."

Double-d panted as he spoke. "Say what..." Anthony gave it a quick rub with his own. Causing both the gasp in pleasure.

Anthony Gripped tightly on to his wrists for support panting he continued. "... I want you... (pant)... say fuck me..." Anthony blew on the head softly causing double-d to squirm under him.

Double-d shook his head softly. "I.... won't use such....Uhhhhhh..." Anthony grabs a hold of double-d's member and rubs his thumb quickly but roughly over it. Double-d turns his head to the side and shakes his head softly. "I... can't..." Double-d lets out a shrill moan as Anthony slides his thumb over again. "Please... Uhhhh... " And again. "UHHH... I can't..." He moves over it again and finally double-d couldn't take it any more. "FUCK ME!!!" Double-d whispers shrill voice begging for release. Afraid someone out side would hear them.

Anthony smiles brightly and winks at double-d "Now that wasn't too hard was it... Wipe this on me...." Anthony unbuttons his pants and pulls down his boxers. Freeing his errection. Handing double-d the soap he holds on to double-d's hands and guilds along his member. "Uhhh... Like that... Lube it up..." Double-d obeys and watches as Anthony's eyes roll back in pleasure. "thats good... uh huh..." Anthony begins pumping himself into double-d's hand only to have him pull away. He spreads double-d's legs apart and slowly slides himself into double-d causing him to squirm. Double-d lets out a high pitch moan as Anthony presses deeper into him. "Uh... still so tight..."

And with one more push he hits the spot that causes his back to arch and his mind to reel. Double-d flails to keep himself from screaming. Instead he let out shrill moans. Anthony holds him tightly and begins to pump into him. Pleasure coursing through his body with each pound. Anthony's body grinding against the head. He was on cloud nine. Anthony continued speeding up. Double-d held onto Anthony to keep himself from screaming. People were just outside the door. But this was just what he needed. To forget. To have his body coursing with Joy. Anthony began pushing harder and faster into him.

Double-d gripped onto Anthony's shoulders. Anthony bends down and whispers breathless to Double-d. "Do you love me?" Double-d stifled a squeal as Anthony held his head firmly in his fingers. Anthony held him tightly double-d felt he was nearing his edge. Double-d stifled a squeal as Anthony held his head firmly in his fingers. At that moment double-d couldn't hold it any more. As he rubbed him teasingly, double-d incoherently let out shrill pleading screams. Double-d arched his back with each rub. Nodding his head vigorously unable to speak from the nearing orgasm. " Scream You love me..." Double-d nodded a scream escaping his lips, his arms gripping onto Anthony's strong shoulders. Anthony licks it one more time teasingly. "Promise..." Double-d digs his nails into his back, head leaning on his chest. Whispering heavily yes in a mantra. "Good" With that He rubb against Double-d's head vigorously as he pounds himself into double-d.

Double-d's entire body was filled with pleasure with each pound. He couldn't stifle the screams any longer. In beat with each pound he released shrill screams. Double-d's body tightens around Anthony as he nears his edge. Which drove Anthony to his edge. As Anthony bit into double-d neck, Double-d screamed "I Love you Anthony!" as he felt Anthony's seed fill him.


	12. If only I could take it back

_A/N: __Here's the next chap for it First encounter of Eddy and Double-d since the fight… Lets watch and see what happens… O.o_

**Chapter 12: If only I could take it back **

Double-d falls back on to the bath tub breathing heavily as he tries to regain his breath. Double-d's lids hang heavy as he gazes at the boy on top of him. But strangely over his shoulder there stood a figure. Double-d sighed and spoke softly. "Eddy?" It couldn't be him. His eyes widened as it was him. Standing there in shock. Double-d Pulled himself out from Anthony and rushed to pull himself together. "Eddy... Its not what you think." Double-d rushed towards him his eyes swimming with tears. "Eddy... Please talk to me... I'm so sorry." But eddy didn't answer him with words. Double-d watched in horror as Eddy punched the tile, blood running down his hand as the tile shattered beneath it. Double-d pleaded. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Double-d felt himself topple over as Eddy pushed him aside. He picked up Anothny by the collar lifting out of the bath tub. His eyes burning in anger as he glared down at him. Anthony lifted his hands in fear. "Dude... I'm a lover not a fighter..." Double-d could tell that, was the wrong thing to say as Eddy lifted his free hand preparing to pound him to dust.

Eddy glared at this guys fucking stupid face. Fucking bastard. FUCKING BASTARD!! Eddy pushing all his anger through his fist. Only to be stopped by double-d. "NO EDDY DON'T!!!" Eddy glared over wishing double-d would just shut the fuck up. Making him feel so fucking guilt over nothing. "Eddy... please don't..." Gazing into those beautiful pleading eyes, he knew he couldn't do it... He couldn't hurt him. No matter how much he wanted to make his "boyfriend" suffer. "Please put him down... please..."

"Fine..." Double-d watched in shock as Eddy threw Anthony aside. Double-d rushed over to Eddy to thank him only to have Eddy move away. "Don't touch me..." Eddy walked out of the bath room. Double-d rushed after him. Noise resonated as he followed him. Many moved away to make way for Eddy, and those who didn't were shoved out of his way. Double-d tried his best to keep up to pushed through crying out for Eddy as best he could. But Eddy wouldn't stop. Double-d finally reached the door. Tears streaming his face he looked around frantically to find Eddy standing red embers raining from his hand as he flicked his cigarette getting rid of all the ash.

"Eddy..." Eddy glared at his former friend in anger. His blood boiled he wanted to rip every person here apart. The only thing keeping him calm was the Nicotine coursing through his veins. And even that wasn't helping enough. Eddy blew out a puff of smoke as he watch the manipulative asshole shift from one leg to the other, pulling down the hem of his skirt. He would have never dreamed of seeing double-d in a more disgusting way as he did now. How could he do this to him? He listened intently but did not look him in the eyes as he spoke timidly. "Eddy... I'm so sorry you had to see me like that... Its just I missed you so much I...."

"Whored yourself out... why should I care..." Eddy could feel double-d shrink as he said that. But he didn't care he was so angry he didn't know how to deal with it. Double-d was the only person he would have never expected to betray him.

Double-d's heart broke into pieces as Eddy spoke. Double-d held himself softly as tears streamed down his cheeks. "Eddy please don't say that..."

"It's true isn't IT!!" Double-d looked away as Eddy glared at him his eyes burning. He felt as though he would be set a flame at that moment. Eddy was right. He was a whore...

Eddy wanted to hold back as double-d shook tears falling from his eyes. He wanted to say sorry he wanted to say it was alright... double-d made a mistake. But his anger just fumed, he betrayed him Making him feel like shit for doing the very thing he just caught double-d doing. And all those fucking dreams were wrong. Stupid double-d, making him worry over nothing. He heard double-d open his mouth to speak. But he didn't want to hear it. Chucking his cigertte but at the building wall he exploded in anger. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!! FUCKING RUNNING AWAY SO YOU CAN HAVE SEX WITH SOME GUY!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!" Eddy Twinged in pain as he punched the brick with his already wounded hand. "ALL THIS FUCKING TIME EVERYONE HAS BEEN BLAMING IT ON ME!!!" He wanted to stop himself as Double-d fell to his knees in tears. But he instead he gripped double-d by the arm roughly forcing him to look at him. Eddy clenched his teeth, "Listen whore, I don't ever want to see your fucking face again."

Eddy threw his arm aside only to have double-d reach up to him pleading. Eyes bright red tears flowing freely. "Eddy... please don't say that..." Eddy watched in confusion as double-d held his shirt softy whispering. " Eddy... I love you... please don't..."

"Eddy... Double-d Lets get out of here..." Alex froze as she realized something very serious was happening. And she just rudely interrupted. "What's going on?" And with one look at Eddy's hand she knew this wasn't going to end well.

Eddy pushed Double-d off of him and stood himself up. "Lets go Alex..." Eddy didn't look back but motioned to Double-d with cruel uncaring words. "The whore wants to stay here with his pimp." Eddy Jerked as he felt Alex grip firmly onto his arm.

"Eddy why are you being such an ass... We both know double-d is not a whore." Alex Stumbled back as Eddy jerked his arm away pushing her aside.

"I found Double-d having sex in bathroom with some guy..."

Double-d couldn't take it anymore. It wasn't fair for Eddy to be so angry. Double-d gathered his anger as best as he could and stood himself firm. "WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU!!! YOU AND THAT TRAMP THAT STARTED THIS ALL!! I KNEW ANTHONY FOR A MONTH AND YOU KNEW THAT WOMAN FOR WHAT 5 MINUTES!!!"

Eddy's ears burned as he knew Double-d spoke the truth. "WHO CARES!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT OF A WHORE OF A BOOTY CALL TO HIM!!!"

Double-d couldn't stand the fact Eddy was being so cruel. "STOP SAYING THAT!!! I'M NOT A WHORE!!! CAN'T SOME ONE LOVE ME!!!"

His anger and pride just pushed him to say something... " WHY WOULD ANYONE YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A FAG!!!"... he knew he would regret. Eddy looked around to find both Alex and double-d staring at him in shock.

Eddy watched in horror as double-d held himself softly desperately trying to hold back his tears. Not looking him in the eyes he began. "I... I... If that's the way you feel than...Fine..."

Eddy watched hating himself to no end as Double-d shielded his face with one hand. "Come on double-d..." Eddy moved forward and gently put his hands on to Double-d's arms.

But double-d just moved away. "You don't have to worry Eddy... You won't... EVER SEE ME AGAIN!!!" Eddy watched crushed as double-d ran off crying, avoiding Alex as she tried to pull him back.

Eddy screamed back on the top of his lungs. "FINE GO I DON'T NEED YOU!!!" But he did.

Eddy stood and pocketed his hands. And started walking to the car. He just wanted to go home sleep and forget this all happened. But as Alex stopped him he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. "Eddy... How could you say that to him...Apologize."

Eddy glared at her wishing she wasn't right. But he knew she was. But Eddy's pride would never let him show it. "Alex stop being a Fucking nag and take me home!!"

But to his utter annoyance she just stood her ground. "Come on you owe it to him. And I'm not driving you home until you apologize. And tell him you want him back."

Eddy glared at her. "What makes you think I want him back..."

With a smirk she spoke calmly. "If you didn't want him back then why did we come all the way here to get him?"

Eddy fumed and pushed her aside. "FINE!! If you won't take me home I'll find my own way home." With that he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and puffed away as he walked his hands deep in his pockets.

Alex sighed if hard headed Eddy wouldn't do it, it was up to her to bring him home. Upon seeing him in a dress she didn't even want to know what other stupid pranks those stupid boys were pulling on him. Alex didn't want to go back. But she knew what kind of manipulative men lived in this home. And she knew double-d would be safer at home. Even though it would hurt in the beginning anything was better than here. She ran back into the house desperately hopping he wasn't "princess".

---

Alex checked from room to room avoiding Thomas. Stopping at a dark room she was about to continue her search until she heard a soft sobbing from inside and knew it was double-d. "Double-d are you in here..." She heard a gasp and knew it was him. Alex closed the door softly behind her and walked slowly and sat down by the shadow on the bed. "Double-d don't listen to Eddy... He was just shocked to find you like this..."

"So disgusting..." Alex inhaled as she wished she had bitten her tongue. "... Eddy is right I... I... AM A WHORE!!!" Alex listened quietly as double-d's sobs became louder and more erratic. Desperately she wracked her brain for something to say to bring him home. And as if reading her mind he spoke. "I... I don't think I can ever go back..."

Alex stood up in anger as he completed his statement. "You can't stay here... you don't know what these assholes are capable of..."

Alex froze under double-d's unseen gaze. "What you don't think anyone can love me either..."

Alex fumbled for the right words to say. "Double-d that's not what I meant..." She rubbed her neck nervously as she continued. "It's just you don't know how their twisted minds work... this might all just be a sick twisted little game to them... If he loved you he would have defended you..." She pleaded softly.

Double-d stood himself up in anger. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU OR EDDY HAVE TO SAY ANTHONY LOVES ME!!!" Alex felt the anger subside as he silently cried. "... he's the only one who does..." Alex reached out to hold his hand softly only to have him pull it away. "Alex... I want you to go... I'm happy here and there is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

Double-d cried quietly so Alex would not hear his sadness. He wasn't happy he was miserable. His eyes widened as Alex spoke softly. "Double-d... You don't sound happy to me..." Double-d didn't answer her back but threw his heel at the door she stood by. Showing her he wanted her out. And as the door finally clicked he knew she got the message. Double-d fell down on to the bed crying wishing He had never told Eddy his secret.

---

Kevin stood by the Toms talking simply about sports. Which was hard because Thomas seemed to be in a horrible mood. Every time one of them would say something simple to tick him off he would explode in their face. Now he knew how the rest of his friends felt back home. It was hard trying to keep the leader happy. He wasn't used to being a follower.

His thoughts were interrupted as Anthony came walking back holding the back of his head. "Thomas... where's my thousand dollars." Kevin looked in confusion as Thomas hushed him and silently handed him a check. Turning away from the group.

"Did you do it... and did you make sure the frog prince heard?" Thomas whispered softly to Anthony. Kevin really hated being the new guy their code made no sense to him.

Kevin listened intently pretending to be interested in something else as Anthony began to speak. "And saw." He said with a wink "...You don't have to worry about him trying to take your prize away... But please never ask me to touch that again... I need to find a kitten to wash away all the mental trauma..." Kevin couldn't understand a word they were saying. None of it made any sense. But as Thomas laughed he knew there was a hidden meaning to it all. He just hoped it had nothing to do with double-d... probably didn't... probably something about getting revenge on a rival Fraternity nothing to get too worried about.

All of a sudden their conversation stopped as one of the tom's tapped Thomas on the shoulder. He held his breath desperately hoping they didn't find out he was listening in. But as Thomas looked up to the stairs he knew he was in the clear. Kevin looked up to find that weird girl.... what was her name... Alex walking out of a room. He didn't know she went here too. The Thomas spoke as if pondering something new. "So... You saw princess and Alex walk into that room." Kevin watched in confusion as Thomas smirked evilly. "Boys I think its time for me to claim my true prize..." Thomas laughed then turned to Kevin. "Tell me about the relationship between little Alexandra and our sweet little princess."

Kevin Squirmed under Thomas's Analyzing gaze, he wasn't sure he wanted to give them anymore information on double-d. "Um... I don't know much..."

Kevin shrank as Thomas wrapped an arm around him sighing in frustration. "Come on Kevin... I need your info for my master plan... I mean none of us would have known why that angry boy crashed our little party if it wasn't for you." Kevin squirmed inside as he gazed at Thomas's cold eyes. "So what do you say... You do want to be one of us don't you..." Kevin felt torn as he couldn't decide weather or not it was worth destroying some one from his childhood.

He shook his head keeping his denial strong. "Well... I know that his two best friends were close to her... mostly Ed... and since she came all the way here to see him... I can guess he's really close to her too."

Kevin jerked as he felt Thomas slap him on the shoulder. "PERFECT!!! Its almost like I was born lucky." Thomas laughed and handed Kevin fifty dollars. "A little appreciation... Thanks to you there's a new plan... Gentlemen we shall meet tomorrow..." Thomas motioned goodbye to every one and walked through the group. All the other's went on there way. But Kevin stayed secretly watching Thomas as he looked around suspiciously and stepped into the room Alex just left. He knew something strange was going on. But he didn't think any further into it, something inside him told him it was better for him this way.

----------

_As always please R&R ^^... You guys are what keep me going... SERIOUSLY ^^_


	13. Broken Hearts

_A/N: Dude I'm SOOOOO sorry I've been on an insanely long hiatus. Life just kept getting in the way… and when I did finally had time to write… I had an insane case of writers block. Dude thanks to you guys for reviewing it was you guys that kept me going much love :3… _

_Some side notes:_

_* I dunno if I've said this before but my other story is a prequel to this one so in this chap there is going to be a lot of mentions of jen… (The girl Eddy liked in my first story.) There is a reason to this, kinda to mix up the drama lol XD._

_* __Deus D thanks for the critisim __ honestly I appreciate it. The part you pointed out with double-d not being stupid enough to bang him after he betrayed him is true, but he wanted to believe him. It's kind of like his family was never there for him as a kid, and the only two friends he ever known he cut himself away from. Adding the fact he was rejected by the only person he's ever loved, kind of drove him to long for companionship, even if he knows it's fake… that's going to happen a lot as the story goes on…_

**Chapter 13: Broken hearts**

Double-d buried his face into the pillow beneath him. He desperately wanted all this to be some kind of horrible nightmare. But he knew it wasn't, it was all real. He was in some stranger's bed crying because the man he truly loved saw him in the arms of another. How could he be so stupid? Why did he let his misery cloud his mind? Yes he was upset but he should have thought it through, figure a solution out. Instead he just wanted a moment of bliss to maybe forget… to feel loved and accepted again... the way he felt with Ed and Eddy… but was it worth losing the very thing he missed. After this he didn't think he would ever be able to mend it. He's done too much... he wouldn't be able to be forgiven this time.

Double-d froze as he heard the hinges of the door creak slowly open. And click closed as some one stepped inside. "Princess are you in here?" Double-d hid his face under the pillow desperately trying to hide the fact he was crying. He didn't want to see anyone, least of all Thomas. He was too broken to obey any of his crazy orders. He braced himself for some condescending jeer or some evil plan. But he was caught completely off guard as Thomas gently Rubbed his back soothingly. "Shhh... Its ok... What happened... why are you crying?" Double-d gazed up at his cruel puppet master only to find him gazing down at him... with worry filled eyes. Double-d couldn't understand him. One minute he was treating him like dirt and the next he was kind and caring. He could tell Thomas noticed his hesitant nature. Thomas smiled softly down and whispered sweetly. "I'm sorry... for all I've put you through... You don't know the kind of pressure my father puts on me..."

Double-d sat himself up slowly and looked in to his kind eyes. Double-d spoke his voice sore and cracking from all the tears that were shed. "What do you mean... why did you..."

Double-d listened intently as Thomas spoke. "My father would never let me be anything but the best... and you were... I needed your help... but... it was all just a game before... but when I saw you... in the car so deep in thought... " Double-d flinched as Thomas held his hand softly. "... Don't tell anyone I said this but... your eyes are really beautiful..." Double-d turned away blushing unable to understand why he was saying such nice things to him. But his answer soon came as Thomas gently caressed his face. "... You look just like her..." Double-d quivered as Thomas touched his face softly. He spoke with so much truth.

But though he was so heartfelt double-d couldn't fall for him. He was with Anthony and he didn't want to ruin another relationship over a moment of weakness. Double-d sighed softly looking away from his gaze. "... Thomas... I... I can't... I'm with Anthony I can't betray him..." Double-d held himself from crying as he spoke again. "... I already betrayed one person close to me... I cannot do it again."

Double-d froze as he felt Thomas gently ran his fingures through double-d's hair. "...I have to tell you the truth... you being so kind and trusting you need to know it." Double-d turned intently towards him. He knew it wouldn't be good news. "... Anthony is a player... he has sex with people and just drops them..." A lump stuck in his throat, as he realized Eddy and Alex were right. He threw his love away for nothing.

"You're lying…" Double-d couldn't contain himself as he hid his face. Sobbing uncontrollably he let his tears freely fall. "W... Why are you telling me this..."

Double-d felt a soft hand place itself on his shoulder. "because... I don't want him to hurt you any more..." Double-d sobbed uncontrollably as Thomas spoke. "But... Eddward..." Double-d looked up in shock as Thomas knew his name, and used it. "... I on the other hand... do feel strange around you..." Double-d froze as he gazed up into Thomas's eyes. That seemed to look away. Double-d heard him sigh softly as he placed both hands in between his knees, fiddling his thumbs. "But don't tell anyone..." Double-d touched his hand softly, his eyes burning from tears. It must be so hard on him, no doubt his father must be really controlling for him to put up such a cold façade. Double-d felt Thomas's hand grip his tightly for support. "... I might still have to act mean to you in public..." Double-d turned and gazed surprised with his honesty. He wanted to jerk his hand away, but as Thomas spoke again his heart melted. "But when its just you and me here... I will act like a prince to make it up to you."

Double-d stuttered unable to put this all together. "W-w-what do you want me to say?" He wasn't sure he could deny him. This might just be some sort of weird test. Something he might be punished for later.

But as Thomas spoke again, his confusion only grew. "Nothing... There is no test or order to this." Double-d sighed softly unsure of what to say. Thomas took this as a cue to speak again. "We are both lonely and in love with some one who doesn't want to have anything to do with us..." Double-d shifted eyes away, how did he know. And Thomas it seems read it off his face. "I saw it in your eyes... you weren't in love with Anthony... you were using him to get over some one else." Double-d pulled his hand away and held his head in shame, tears streaming down his face. Thomas knew him too well. He could read right through him. Double-d felt a soft hand play with his hair. "It's nothing to be ashamed about... I've done the same... its natural." Double-d felt Thomas place kiss on top of his head. "Let us help forget together..." Double-d moved his head to look him in the eyes. Thomas smiled softly down at him and held his face softly. "Don't worry This is off the deal... you can say no..."

Double-d's eyes welled up with tears. He felt so broken so lonely. He wanted some one to help him. Some one to make it more bearable. Some one to love him. Some one to make him feel needed again. Something to make him feel whole. Some one to help him forget his love for Eddy. Double-d fell into his chest and cried holding on to his shirt tightly. He felt two strong arms wrap themselves around him, comforting him. "I-I-I can't… I-I-its too soon… I'm sorry…"

"Shh... don't cry... It's ok… I understand…we'll help get through this together..." Double-d felt him pull away and held his shoulders softly to make him face him. "I have some clothes in my room you can borrow... I'm sure you don't want to stay in that dress..." Double-d laughed weakly and nodded his head with a soft 'thank you'. Thomas smirked sweetly and helped him up. "No Problem... My room is this way..." He held his hand softly and allowed himself to be lead out of the room into the hall.

----

Alex sighed in frustration as she got into her car preparing to leave the campus. Why must they both be so stubborn? She opened up the windows in her black 2008 Honda Civic and lit a cigarette. She didn't need this right now... Why did Thomas have to come back into her life. It took her two years to get over him. Sighing she remembered how Thomas would make everything out to be her fault. She desperately hoped Double-d didn't meet Thomas and his minions. Who knows what a soft trusting person like double-d would do for that evil man... She laughed and puffed out a cloud of smoke, he was too smart to fall for any of his tricks.

She laughed in frustration as she drove past the bus stop to find Eddy sitting there shivering in the cold. With a laugh she drove up beside the stop and honked, nearly causing him to jump out of his skin. "You know the buses don't run this late."

Eddy glared in frustration as he saw Alex in the car mocking him. Sneering he threw his cigarette butt at the car. "So w-w-what I'll w-w-wait."

Alex rolled her eyes and opened the passenger door. "Come on I'll drive you home... We have enough to worry about with out you getting sick."

Eddy sneered not wanting to listen to her. But his body was so cold he just wanted to get to bed. Sighing in frustration he got himself up and walked into the passenger side and slammed the door closed. "I'm in now take me home." Eddy said in a commanding voice.

Alex sighed and put the car into drive. "The least you could do is say thank you..." Noticing how cold Eddy was she chucked her cigarette and closed her window. Turing on the heat so Eddy could thaw himself out, she spoke again. "So how are you?"

Eddy was thankful for the extra heat. But as Alex spoke he glared over to her in confusion. "Why are you asking me, that?"

Alex sighed knowing he wasn't going to make this easy for her. Her eyes glued to the road she continued. "I mean you were so angry before... why?"

Eddy tightened the jacket around himself and gazed at the window in frustration. "I said it... you need to pay attention..." But Eddy didn't know why he was so angry... so jealous. Why did he open the door... why did he care weather or not Double-d was getting some? He had always made fun of him before for not... so why did it bother him now?

Eddy glared as Alex sighed in frustration. "What ever you say..." Eddy looked out the window to find their apartment building in view.

Alex listened intently as Eddy spoke in a mumble. "I need a drink..."

Alex always had liquor around her apartment to drown out all her horrible memories. She swore to herself she wouldn't interfere any more... But tonight she would make an exception. She needed a drink. Seeing Thomas just brought back all the horrible memories with him. And what was worst was it brought back all the good memories with Jen. And Eddy was defiantly struggling with some powerful feelings of his own. Sighing softly she put her car into park and sighed. Turning to Eddy she stated softly. "You know I have some alcohol at my apartment..."

Eddy smirked evilly to piss Alex off. "What you want to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me." Eddy froze under Alex's cold stone glare. Laughing he punched Alex playfully. "Relax I was kidding." Sighing his tone changed. "I really do need a drink... Today has just been too fucking confusing."

---

Double-d stood in Thomas bathroom whipping off all the Make up that plagued his face. Why did they have to make it so difficult to wash off? Gazing at himself in the mirror he still couldn't understand why Thomas was being so nice to him. Thomas loaned him a pair of blue plaid pajama pants that he had to pull tightly to fit around his small hips, ontop he wore a long baggy white shirt. He couldn't understand why he would do this for him, after forcing him into that dress. He must have been forced to be so cruel so he himself wouldn't be made fun of. It was so strange how different his two halves were. He put on such an evil front. Alex told him to be careful. But if she saw him in that room baring his soul the way he did, she would realize how wrong she was. He was a broken soul. The girl that he was with probably hurt him worst than Eddy had hurt him. Why else would he not want anyone to get too close?

Double-d opened the door to find Thomas straightening out his bed. He turned to double-d and smiled softly. "You can sleep in my bed."

Double-d shook his head softly. "I can't... where will you sleep..."

Double-d watched quietly as Thomas walked slowly towards him. "Don't worry about me..." Thomas wrapped both of his strong arms around him. Double-d's felt warm and safe in his arms. "I wish to hold you in my arms tonight... but..." Double-d's body tingled as he felt Thomas place a soft kiss upon his head. "I'll sleep on the floor if that would make you feel comfortable..." Double-d leaned his head against his chest, hoping the sound of his heart beat would help convince him that Thomas really did care about him. And as he placed his head down, he heard Thomas's heart race. This wasn't a lie... Thomas did care for him.

Double-d looked up into his glimmering hazel eyes. His blonde hair was no longer swept back but fell softly on to his face, making him look honest and pure. Double-d smiled softly up at him. "I don't mind..."

Thomas smiled softly down at him and held his face. "I'm glad..." He let double-d free and led him to the bed. Double-d watched as he placed himself down. He held double-d's hand sweetly and guided him to lay on his chest. Double-d rested his head upon his strong chest and closed his eyes. Finally feeling safe and loved...he hoped this would last forever. He hoped Thomas would help him forget the love he will never have... and replace it with a love he can have.

----

Eddy watched as Alex sat quietly taking a shot. He was so drunk it was hard to focus but something bothered him. What the hell was Alex so depressed about? He was the one that caught double-d and that fag together. He was the one that was betrayed what the hell was she so sad about. Better yet why the hell was he so depressed? He was the one that always made fun of double-d for not getting any. And now that he did shouldn't he be happy for him? What the hell was he so upset about? He couldn't take the silence he had to break it. "What kind of werdo gets drunk by themselves and quietly?" He yelled in a drunken anger. "TALK YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!!!"

Alex spoke softly she didn't seem to be fazed by him at all. "Am I?" She sighed as she pulled out her pack from her bondage pant pocket and placed a cigarette in her mouth. "What do you want me to say?" She asked monotone handing him the pack.

He sighed Leaned back onto the plush couch as he took a cigarette from her pack. "I dunno something... anything..." He placed the cigarette between his lips and lit it mumbling. "Drinking is suppose to be fun."

"Not always..." Eddy looked up at her in confusion. Was she always such a drag. She continued sighing out a stream of smoke as she spoke. "Some people drink to forget." Eddy took a swig of the rum he took from her cabinet. Man she was a drag. He had no idea what the hell she was talking about. "Isn't that why you're here?" He nearly choked on the rum as she spoke.

Eddy whipped off the rum that dripped out and sat himself up in anger. "What the hell are you talking about!!"

Alex just laughed and motioned him to sit down. "I didn't mean to insult..." Eddy froze as she moved herself closer to him and touched his shoulder lightly. "We're both here to forget Jen... and to learn how to love again." Eddy shifted uncomfortably and handed the bottle to Alex. She was right... something about tonight brought back all the painful memories of Jen. The love he felt pounding through his chest and the pain he felt when he watched Jen run away. It all came back to him that night. All the heart ache. Maybe it was Alex... maybe it was about her. It couldn't have been double-d... He was straight... but...Seeing him like that... his heart felt like it was broken to pieces.

Alex shifted uncomfortably as the bottle was handed to her. Was Eddy alright? She wasn't used to seeing him so deep in thought. She took a swig as he bent over placing his hands on his face and mumbled. "I wish Jen was here... Why'd she have to die..."

Alex froze as he completed his sentence. Placing the bottle down on the table she gazed down at the carpet below them. She whispered softly. Desperately fighting the tears that plagued her eyes. "I don't know... I wish I could see her one last time..."

Eddy fought the tears desperately. No way he was going to let Alex of all people see him cry. He was a man... but he couldn't help but blame himself. It was all his fault she was gone... and now it was all his fault double-d was gone. Jen was gone... forever... but maybe he could still get double-d back. But he was a guy. Eddy looked over to Alex and gazed into her eyes. She did look alot like double-d in the right light. They had the same eyes, and hair color... besides the highlights... even their faces were kinda the same... Maybe with Alex he could pretend... Maybe it was the alcohol taking over but as he gazed into her eyes all he could see was double-d looking back at him. It would be the same wouldn't it?

Alex stared down at the ground holding back the memories. Eddy was so lucky... he would never know how lucky he was to have Jen's love. He was the last one to see her... to speak to her... to love her. He was the last one to look into her soft caring eyes. She looked over to find Eddy gazing at her... she gazed back at him, hoping in some way to see what it was Jen loved so much. She wanted some way... ANY way to feel connected to Jen once again. She missed her more then she could ever convey.

Eddy's and Alex's eyes connected with one another. Eddy couldn't take it anymore... all he wanted was to feel love again. All he wanted was to kiss the one he loved. Though he would never be able too, Alex right now was the next best thing. He leaned in and pushed Alex down, kissing her hungrily. He felt Alex freeze as he kissed her... But soon he felt her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him down to her. He didn't understand what he was doing or why he was doing it... but this would wash away the pain. This would momentarily make him feel good... to help him feel like the man he was before all this fucked up shit happened. To be the same horny little boy, before he ever fell in love…again

---

_As always please R&R :3_


	14. Aftermath of one stupid night

_A/N: Thank you sooooo much you guys for reveiwing and staying with the story as long as you did :3... It makes me SO happy to see people actually care about this story :3... This chappy short I know but for a reason I promis... OOO and also refreshing the knowledge of this being a sequel... So a super bitch from the past is making a reappearance... YAY for adding more people!!!_

_Anyways... here we go..._

**Chapter 14:Aftermath of one stupid night**

Double-d woke up the next morning his head throbbing. The night before was so foggy. Maybe it was just a dream? He tried to move but there were two arms wrapped around him protectively. He looked up to see Thomas below him. And at that moment he knew it all wasn't a dream. He slept with Anthony, a player, and he ruined his friendship with the one man he loved. Double-d silently sobbed as it everything dawned on him. He was saving himself for his true love... only to have it stolen by a man who held no feelings for him. He felt used, taken, and most of all worthless. His warm tears ran down his face, he couldn't beleive he threw away his friendship... for nothing. Why did he sleep with Anthony... why did he fall for his game. Silently whispering breathless to himself, "I'm so stupid..."

Double-d froze as he felt the arms tighten around him comforting him. "Why would you say that... you're not stupid..."

Double-d hid his face beneath his arms, hoping to hide the tears he had shed. "I didn't..."

Double-d felt a kiss place himself on his head, as Thomas spoke sternly. "Don't lie to me... Whats bothering you..."

Gazing around he was unsure if he should tell him or not. He wanted too but he didn't know if he should. What would thomas say... what would he do... would he laugh. No he wouldn't, yes Thomas was cruel when the world saw him. But when it was just the two of them he was a prince. Sighing softly he began timidly. "I just feel so used... Anthony..." Double-d couldn't continue. His throat clenched up as new tears began to fill his eyes. Saying it out loud brought back all the pain. The memory of seeing Eddy like that... shocked and crushed he couldn't take it. Burying his face into his arms he allowed his tears to flow.

Thomas sighed softly and lifted his chin to gaze at him. "Don't worry... Anthony will never hurt you again."

Eddy woke up with his head throbbing. He felt like a train ran through his skull. He opened his eyes slightly and gazed up to the ceiling. Wait this wasn't his room. He raised his arms to stretch but felt something weighing his arm down. He looked down and froze unable to speak. There resting on his arm was a nude Alex. He stood up abruptly knocking Alex down to the floor. He watched as Alex stood herself up slowly holding her head. In a tired voice she began. "Woa what the hell is going on..." Eddy stood frozen as she looked up at him lazily. Her eyes widened as he could tell she finally put it all together. "SHIT WHAT THE HELL!!! FUCK FUCK FUCK!!" Eddy wanted to laugh as Alex raced around the room gathering her clothes and hastily putting them on, but he was doing the same. He had just enough time to put on his underwear and pants on before she began poking him painfully. "Tell me what the HELL happened last night!!!"

Eddy pushed her arm away and glared at her. "HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!!!"

Alex fell backwards on to the couch and held her face freaking out on the inside. But trying her best to stay calm on the out side. "Did we... We had better not have... man I knew this was a bad Idea."

Eddy stopped trying to find his shirt when he heard her end statement... "WAIT A FUCKING SECOND!!!" He turned and pointed at her his anger flaring. "IT WAS YOUR FUCKING IDEA TO DRINK!!!"

Alex stood her self up in retaliation, pointing an accusing finger at him. "Yeah... but your so fucking horny all the time, it was probably you who jumped me..."

Eddy glared and stomped over to her clenching his teeth. "Listen If it was me you could have stopped me... and who says this wasn't your plan to begin with?!!"

Eddy knew he said the wrong thing because at that moment Alex seemed to have exploded on the inside. Her usual calm demeanor seemed to have vanished as she yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARMENT!!!"

Eddy sneered at her before he gathered his things and opened the door. He mumbled to himself. "What the hell is her problem." He gave her the finger and shut the door behind him.

Alex sat down on the couch slumped. She couldn't believe she was letting herself fall again. This was all Thomas's fault.

Eddy replayed the whole night through his head as he made his way down the stairs. He couldn't believe how crazy that fucking night was. And to top it all off he found alex in his arms of all people. This was all double-d's fault. Fucking bastard had to run away, had to fall in love with another. Had to leave him. Eddy growled under his breath as it couldn't get any worst. Then as he opened the door of his apartment there on the couch sat the one person he never wanted to see again... Cindy.

Eddy ran at Cindy. Yelling at the top of his lungs he began. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET IN HERE?!"

His blood boiled as she simply smiled up at him. "O hello baby... your friend let me in...nice place you have here..."

Eddy fumed and leaned forward on the coffee table, slamming his fists down upon them. "Stop with the fucking small talk... Why are you here?!"

She leaned herself forward and held his chin softly. "Since you got me kicked out of your fathers house... I find it only fair you let me stay here..." She then smirked as she lifted Eddy's script off of the table. Flipping through it casually she began calmly. "That or give me what you owe..." She quirked her eye brow at him and smiled evilly. "Mr. Hollywood..."

Eddy ripped the script out of her hands and threw it back on the table. "I DON'T OWE YOU ANYTHING!!!" He stood himself solid and pointed a finger towards the door. "Get out!!"

Instead she just laughed softly and smoothly made her way towards him. "O really... " She placed her disgusting fingers on his face and smiled. "What's keeping me from telling people of what you did..."

Eddy fumed. He raced pulled her up by the collar of her shirt. "GET OUT!!! I'm Not the same kid I was..."

His mind paused as he remembered he never wanted to hurt another person again... even if it was her. Sighing he set her down. Walking to the door he opened it, talking through his teeth he spoke slowly. "I want you to go."

Instead she just set herself down back on to the couch and laughed. "I see you are better at controlling your anger... but I'm not leaving until you give me what you owe..."

Eddy slammed the door closed and towered over her. "I'M NOT FUCKING SLEEPING WITH YOU, YOU WHORE!!!"

He could tell he was really starting to piss her off. But as usual she decided to continue with her little game. "What makes you think that's what I want..." Tapping slim chin she began calmly. Eddy stood still as she gazed around the room. He could tell she was up to something. She then to his surprise gazed strait into his eyes. He turned away desperately trying to ignore her, gazing through the corner of his eyes he saw a smirk spread across his face. "In love are we?"

Eddy slammed his fists onto the table fuming he began. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!! I'M NOT IN LOVE!!!"

But she reached towards him and pinched his cheeks. "So cute..." His face burned at her touch, he quickly slapped it away. She rubbed her hand softly then smiled up at Eddy. "Relax baby I was just playing around... What I really want from you is a place to stay..." She then looked down at the carpet sighing. "...And I want your father back..."

Sneering Eddy crossed his arms. "What makes you think I can help you..." Clenching his teeth he suppressed his anger as he spoke. "My father kicked me out of the house remember..."

But as she spoke calmly, "He wants you back..." his mind swarmed. Yes he despised his father, but he still wanted him to love him. Ever since his mother left he wanted nothing more than his father to love him. He wanted his father to care about him, and treat him as a son... instead of his enemy.

The shock was written all over his face as his voice began softly. "He... He wants me back?"

She leaned back on the couch and stole one of his cigarettes. His mind was racing too much to care. Lighting it she spoke. "He said he always wanted you back but was too proud to say it..." She paused for a moment to exhale. Laughing in frustration she continued. "He even said it was all my fault you left..." Eddy fell back on to the arm of the chair. Holding his face in confusion he listened intently as she spoke. "If I bring you back to him... he said only then would he forgive me..." Eddy shook his head solemnly in his hand, causing her to pause. "What?"

"I don't believe you..." Eddy gripped his hair tightly with in his fisted hands clenching his teeth he began. "What the fuck is wrong with you..." His vision red as he desperately tried to keep his anger under control. But it wasn't working as he began to pull at his hair. "You ruined my life enough... now you come back to mess with my head..."

She stood herself up in anger, screeching as she spoke. "Why would I lie to you!!"

Eddy released his hair. His anger flared uncontrollably as he threw the couch aside. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!!! YOU GET SOME KIND OF SICK PLEASURE OUT OF MAKING ME SUFFER!!!"

She stomped one of her pointed heels on the carpet screeching at the top of her lungs. "THAT WAS BEFORE I WENT TO JAIL!!! NOW ALL I WANT IS YOUR FATHER BACK!!! AND I NEED YOU FOR THAT!!! JUST COME WITH ME AND SEE WHAT HE HAS TO SAY!!!"

"NO!!!" Eddy gripped her tightly and pulled her to the door. She fought the entire way, until he threw he to the ground out side the door. Pulling some money he threw it at her. "HERE!!! SO YOU CAN GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!!!"

She picked up the money and stood herself up screaming back. "You won't see the last of me!!! I'll be back everyday until you agree to see your father!!!" She threw a card at him. He didn't flinch but allowed it to bounce off of him. "There is where I'm staying... call me when you grow some brains..."

"GET OUT OF HERE BITCH!!!" With all his strength he pulled at the door. The impact nearly breaking the door off of its hinges. Screaming in frustration he punched the door, over and over.

Finnally out of breath he fell to his knees. "Stupid bitch... my father would never want me back..." Eddy gripped his face, his breathe faltering as he surprised his tears. "Even if he did... I don't know if I could ever forgive him..."

R&R please :3


	15. Alot happens in one day Part1

_AN: SO SORRY It took so long to update... And I love how there are still people who read this story even with the long Hiatus. Reason It took so long is because I needed to filter and I had to decide if some things were worth having in the story... After having a warning sent to me about this story... It made me realize that maybe It was going the way of too mature lol. But ANYWAY after much delegation with myself I decided it was worth continuing. Plus I hate when Stories remain unfinished and I'm not going to be That person... You know the one who drags you in with an interesting story than leaves you hanging... I hate that... ANYWAY without further Adue... The long awaited continuation of Reach for the Ed._

**Chapter 15: Alot happens in one day (Part1)**

Double-d sat himself silently on Thomas's desk, working on various Home work assignments. None of which to his misfortune were his. But he was happy to finally have the room all to himself. Luckily with his organizational skills he graphed a perfect schedule to not only finish their homework assignments, go to his various classes, and do his own homework, he actually factored in enough time to obey any of their silly requests. They were innocent enough so far. Nothing like how horrible he had expected, especially with the first night fresh in his memory… Sighing he held his head solemnly. Why was he so stupid… Eddy must hate him… And Anthony… why did he trust him the way that he did… thinking that he actually cared... Softly, he sniffed away a few tears. It was all his fault. No he wouldn't think of it again… the work load he was given had successfully distracted him from his pain. And he best get back to it.

But not only did the work load distract him… Thomas had grown to be a frustrating distraction of his own. Just as Thomas promised he would never be cruel to him when they were alone. But they barely ever were alone… always with the Tom's. The last time they were alone was after the party. And some of the insults that were thrown his way stung. _"Whore"_…_"Fag"_… Double-d placed his head on his arms exhaling in frustration. This had to be another form of manipulation. What better way to keep person prisoner than to make them believe they are free? But why go the extra mile? The black mail was enough to keep double-d in his services… Groaning in frustration double-d gripped his hair tightly, black satin raining onto the desk. Why did he have to be gay… "I wish I never fell in love with Eddy…"

Just then the door slammed open, revealing Thomas. Double-d jumped back holding himself in fear. But as he looked upon him again, something seemed off. He wasn't his usual calm self. He couldn't tell what, but he knew something was wrong… especially since this usual confident man refused to look him in the eyes. "You can go home now… I need to be alone…" Double-d began to gather his things, but stopped as he finally noticed Thomas's disheveled form.

His usual blond slicked back hair was a mess draping over his eyes. His clothing was askew, the button up he was wearing was not tucked in but hanging loose, top buttons left undone, his polo jacket slung over one shoulder. And what got him the most was the smell of alcohol emanating from his breath, as well as the blood shot puffy eyes of some one who had just finished crying. Double-d's heart broke as he gazed at this once proud man that seemed broken before him. "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT I SAID GET OUT!" Double-d jumped back knocking over the books on his desk.

Double-d bent down immediately and started to gather his things. Desperately he gathered the papers refusing to look back up at Thomas. "I-I-I'm sorry… I'll clean it up and leave…"

But as he reached for a free leaf of paper he felt a warm hand upon his. Gazing up in shock, he watched as Thomas pulled away and handed him a set of pages that had fallen to the floor. "No… I should apologize… Look I just had a hard night, I shouldn't have taken it out on you… I just hate visiting my dad… Real stick in the mud…" Double-d looked in shock as Thomas smiled softly. His eyes were so sad and broken. He himself almost cried. "Just do me a favor and don't tell the others…" Lifting himself up, his eyes hardened as he uttered his next words. "If you do I _WILL_ make your life a living hell."

Double-d shook his head his eyes still retaining their compassion. "I would never… Your sadness is yours alone to share…" Double stood himself up and placed the books on the desk beside him. Gazing up at Thomas he smiled softly. "You could always talk to me Thomas… I wouldn't tell a soul." He saw Thomas's eyes soften as he contemplated his statement. And to his surprise Thomas smiled softly back. He watched as Thomas held his hands softly and led him to sit himself beside him on the bed.

"Not now… but eventually I'll tell you Eddward…" Thomas pulled Double-d softly to his side and held him, Causing double-d to blush. "But I still find it strange that even though I have caused you so much pain… you are still so kind…"

Double-d's mind flashed back to eddy, but he shook it away the minute it appeared. Smiling softly he spoke. "I've had lots of practice with patents."

* * *

**Two Months Later:**

9:00 am

Double-d awoke and found himself curled up on the floor. He pretended to sleep as he silently listened for Thomas. And when he heard the multiple voices he knew what happened. The others showed up, which meant the prince like Thomas was gone. Though this has been happening since they got together, double-d still couldn't get used to it all. It hurt just as bad as it did the first time. He remembered finding himself that morning curled up on the cold floor, back in the dress. He didn't even know how to ask him how he got him back into the dress. But it never failed, every time the two boys showed up he was treated like dirt. He wanted to say something to Thomas, he wanted the prince to stick around no matter what. The prince who did not abuse his power, who never pressured him into sex… the person with whom nights were spent, discussing their day, politics, and various other topics. Even though the topic of his father was something he knew he wasn't allowed to touch. And for that he obtained some new books from him, as a random gift. At night their relationship was perfect.

But he knew that was impossible for him to act that way during the day. Thomas had his name to protect, and double-d knew that if Thomas lost his name, he would have nothing. Thomas's laugh bellowed as he began. "Good little princess how was you're sleep?" Double-d looked down at the carpet suppressing his tears. It made him always wonder if the sweet nights of just the two of them were all just a dream. He shook his head slightly, no that wasn't a dream. It was the only thing keeping him sane. The idea that though Thomas was cruel he loved him. "I asked you a question princess... Get up and answer me..."

Double-d sat himself up slowly and sighed. Double-d looked up to meet Thomas's eyes in hopes of an apology. But there was nothing. His eyes were cold and cruel. Double-d, hoped that maybe he would drop his guard for a second. Just so he can be reassured of their love... but he knew there was no way for him to truly be happy during the day. Sighing softly he replied. "I slept fine..."

"Good... We have some plans for you today... not much... we don't want to break our new toy yet..." Double-d nodded solemnly. Thomas addressed the group. "First form of business for today... I want you guys to bring princess' stuff here..."

Double-d looked up in shock. What was it he had planned? The others felt the same way as the tallest Tom looked at him in confusion and asked. "Why?" Now that double-d has been constantly around them. He began to see them as individuals

Tom, the tallest, though loyal was not too bright. He often blurted what ever came to his head. Which often annoyed Thomas. Double-d watched as Thomas pulled Tom's collar down to meet his eyes. He could tell that's exactly what happened now. "Who is the leader here?"

It still surprised him to see how frightened they all were of him. Because Tom though larger by comparison quaked under his gaze. "I'm sorry... you are... I was just wondering is all..."

Thomas simply released him and turned to the last tomm who was about the same height but a smaller frame. "Are you curious too?" The boy seemed to shrink under his gaze. Double-d despised this Tomm with ever fiber of his being. He was disgusting and deceitful. He would always pretend to be kind only to torture him when no one was looking. Double-d held himself softly as he remembered the first time he was alone with Tomm.

_That night:_

_Double-d knew he angered Thomas. Because though Thomas picked him up every night, tonight he was left to walk home alone. Why did he have to have such a late class? Though it only ended at 10:00 the darkness the winter brought was intense. Double-d tightened his jacket around his thin frame as he walked down the stone path. The wind chilled him to his bone. He wished the school had more street lights in this area. Any one could be kidnapped here. He shook the thought out of his head, it was only making it more difficult for him to get home. Double-d jumped as he heard a sound from behind him. Turning abruptly he watched as a small rabbit just hopped across the stone walk way. Laughing silently to himself he turned back on his way. He shouldn't worry himself too much, no one was out this time of night. And if something were to happen the authorities would surely come and help. Double-d sighed in dismay, no they wouldn't most probably have ended their shift already. Sighing softly he walked faster. He had to get home. Double-d heard another crack of a twig behind him. Looking desperately around he saw no person in sight. Double-d hastened his steps and kept walking, his heart pounding. All that rang through his ears were the sounds of twigs. Some one was following him. Double-d held his books tightly to his chest and ran. His feet pattered against the pavement, his heart racing, his breath was heavy and frantic. He had to get out of here and home. Double-d sighed as he saw the dorm in view. _

_Double-d's entire body tightened he saw a dark figure from the corner of his eyes. He screamed but no one could hear him. He struggled pushing the body away, but he was too weak. Instead he was thrown into the mud. Double-d screamed and kicked frantically as the man straddled him gripping his wrists tightly. Double-d Gazed into the eyes of the man, and knew who it was. It was Tomm. Double-d struggled desperately begging. "Let me go please!"_

_Tomm spoke slowly and cruelly. "Not on your life... I'm going to take something from that control freak... and the one thing he treasures is you..."_

_Double-d struggled lying through his teeth he screamed. "I don't mean anything to him..." Tomm just laughed as he held both of double-d's wrists with in one hand._

_He screamed as he felt his coat loosen as Tomm unbuttoned each button. "Maybe... But the idea of me taking his little pet away is enough for me..." Double-d's entire body stiffened as Tomm unzipped his pants. Pulling out double-d's member, he moved against it firmly. Double-d's face turned in un wanted pleasure as Tomm grasped him. Double-d held his breath he didn't want this... he had to stop this. _

_Double-d struggled underneath him and gathered up his courage as he glared straight into Tomm's eyes. "I will tell Thomas..."_

_"I don't think you will..." Tomm Laughed and bent down as he bit harshly onto double-d's neck. Double-d cried out in pain. But as he screamed, Tomm just laughed and released his neck. "If you do tell him..." Double-d froze as something glimmered with in Tomm's hand... It was a knife. Double-d shut his eyes tightly as Tom lowered the knife towards him. "I'll kill everyone you ever cared about... and let you live with the knowledge it was all your fault..." The cold steel sliced open his shirt. Screaming in pain his eyes shot open, Tomm had sliced the skin down his chest, along with his shirt. _

_Double-d breathed heavily, suppressing the pain he felt. His eyes solid, he spoke sternly desperately trying to hide his fear. "I DON'T BELEIVE YOU!"_

_"Heh heh heh... o really?" His entire body shook as Tomm lowered himself to peer into his eyes and pressed the knife to his neck. Double-d's eyes widened in fear as he continued. "Is that a bet you are willing to take?" Double-d clenched his teeth and looked away tears forming in his eyes. There was no way to know. And double-d wasn't sure he was willing to find out. "Good..."_

_Double-d cried out for Help as Tomm tied his wrists to the nearest tree. Double-d Kicked franticly as Tomm grabbed onto his ankles. But his body was soo weak... why was he so weak. Tears streamed, throat soar, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. "Please... please...some one... help me..." _

_Tomm laughed and forced his legs apart. "No one can save you now..." _

Double-d refused to remember anything more. It was too painful. He gripped his shirt he touched the scar lightly as his body quivered softly. He never told Thomas what happened. He told Thomas he was mugged, but he is not sure of weather or not he believed him. But since that night he promised himself that would never... Never again... As long as he stayed near Thomas. He always made sure to be near Thomas when Tomm was near. Because Everyone feared Thomas. Though he didn't know why, he was thankful for it. After all he was feared by all, but was secretly a prince to him.

But little did he know in this social group there are many levels and manipulation going on in a constant basis. Tomm stood his ground and smirked. "It's just a strange plan is all... We're not about to mindlessly follow everything you say..."

Double-d braced himself for his anger but instead he just sat himself onto the bed. Leaning back he smirked. "I didn't think you would..." All looked at him in complete confusion. Nothing he did ever made any sense. But as he began to speak, it dawned on double-d how much of a genius he really was. "... He's my pet now... so as my pet he will sleep at the foot of my bed..." Double-d though was crushed he portrayed it that way. He knew why he did it. So they could be together.

Tomm laughed in false realization. "O... another form of humiliation."

Thomas got up and wrapped his arms around them smirking. "See this is why you all will never be the leader..." He tightened his grip around Tomm's shoulders and laughed. "No matter how hard you try to turn the frat against me..." Tomm shrank and tried to deny it but Thomas simply shut him up. "I don't care what you have to say... just go..." The pair left the room leaving Thomas and double-d alone.

Double-d sat himself down on the bed and held himself softly. "Why can't you tell them about us..."

Thomas moved to the door and listened for a few moments. He then sat himself down next to double-d. His body tingled as Thomas slid his arm around his waste and pulled him in. Pecking his lips gently he began softly. "I can't... If word ever got to my father..." Double-d's entire body tingled as Thomas smiled softly, caressing his cheek. "I'm sorry I was so horrible to you." Thomas then pulled away from him pulled out some books from his bag. He placed them beside double-d and stated softly. "As a cover..." He leaned forward and kissed double-d's lips gently. Pushing double-d down on to the bed.

Double-d couldn't do this... it was too soon. He was too hurt... he couldn't not now. He didn't want to make the same mistake again... Anthony... Double-d slide himself out from under Thomas and stood himself by the wall. "Thomas... I'm sorry... it's just too soon..." Double-d could tell he hurt Thomas, because they've been together for a while, longer than he was with Anthony. But since then he couldn't allow himself to get "close" to another man.

He prepared himself for his anger, but instead Thomas just walked to the door opening it he turned to double-d. "Take all the time you need... But i won't wait forever..." With that he walked out and closed the door behind him. Double-d gazed down at the floor cursing himself. Why did he have to hurt the ones he cared for... Sighing softly he picked up the books beside him. Maybe if he did Thomas's homework, Thomas would forgive him. Double-d gathered the books and sat himself at Thomas's desk. He worked diligently in hopes of redeeming himself.

* * *

12:00pm

"Craig I don't know if I can do this anymore..." Standing still eddy glared down at the ground he couldn't believe his father wanted him back. That stupid bitch kept her promise as everyday she came to his door. He kept trying to ignore her and locked the door every time she came. But she was relentless. Maybe his father did want him back... but why after all this time would he want him back? And so what should he even care? "NOT AGAIN GOD! WE SHOULD HAVE BEEN DONE HOURS AGO!" Eddy shook his head and looked the actor straight in the eyes to find him exhaling in frustration. "ITS NOT THAT FUCKING HARD TO DO YOUR CRAPPY PART!"

Eddy's anger flared. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Everyone in the entire set gasped. No one was allowed to talk to Christopher Hobbs, teen scene sensation, that way. Eddy didn't care, Right now he had enough on his mind with out the whiny little teen bitch.

"I'M CHRISTOPHERHOBBS! Hottest thing to come on the big screen! I can talk to you what ever way I want... you are nothing but a fucking Extra, expendable."

Eddy laughed cruelly. "'Hottest thing on the big screen' Are you serious... you fucking suck... I saw one of your movies... waist of ten bucks!"

"I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"BRING IT ON BITCH!"

"THATS ENOUGH!" Both turned to the director instantly to find his face a bright red. "YOU GET CHRISTOPHER BACK TO HIS TRAILER TO COOL OFF!"

"Come with me Mr. Hobbs." A set hand ran out and led Christopher away.

"Pussy..." Eddy scoffed silently as little effort was used to get him away. He knew the pussy didn't really want to fight. If he did he'd be charging him right now.

"YOU!" Eddy turned and watched as the Director stomped his way to where Eddy stood. "I WARNED YOU!" Eddy's body jerked as director pulled at his arm to hear him clearly. "I said one more screw up and you'll be out of here... I was going to let that slide, being that we're so close to the end of the movie... BUT PICKING A FIGHT WITH THE LEAD! What are you fucking stupid!" Eddy opened his mouth in retaliation. But the director stopped him. "No I don't want to hear it... You're fired..."

Pulling away, Eddy flailed his arms in retaliation. Motioning to the trailer, he yelled unable to hide his anger. "NO YOU CAN'T DO THIS! JUST BECAUSE THE TALENTLESS PUSSY CAN'T HANDLE A LITTLE CRITIZISM DOESN'T MEAN I SHOULD BE FIRED!"

The director sighed."Look if It was my call I would choose you over him... because you can act..."

Eddy's throat clenched as he wanted any way to stay. "Then why can't you..."

Holding his temples, the director continued calmly. "One his face is what brings ticket sales..." He reached out and touched Eddy's shoulder softly. "Two, you do keep screwing up..." Eddy motioned to explain himself but the director cut him off. "I can tell you're going through some shit... It's obvious... but I have a movie to make and a deadline to meet sort that shit out and then come back to me... I'm making another movie in a year and there is a lead part you'd be perfect for..."

Eddy clenched his fists by his side, suppressing his disappointment. "What am I going to do for money until then..."

The director sighed softly and patted him on the back. "I don't know... you're a smart kid you'll figure it out...I'll call you when we start making that movie." Eddy watched in silence as the director turned back to the crew. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE HAVE ALOT OF WORK TO DO!" Eddy glared down pocketing his hands as he made his way out of the set. Stupid fucking prissy teen bitch had to get him fired. Sighing he took a cigerette out of his pocket. He didn't know what he was going to do. He couldn't expect Alex to allow the rent to slide again, esspecially since he hadn't paid her in two months. Plus Alex has been acting angrier than usual. Inhaling deeply he sighed out the smoke. He should have know this chapter would be just as crappy as the first. They had way too much luck for it to last.

* * *

1:00pm

Ed sat at the table quietly wondering when Alex would come over. She's been eating lunch with him ever day between his classes since double-d left. Looking at the clock, he began to worry. He had work in less than an hour. He suppressed his tears as he silently whispered. "I hope she didn't forget about me too..."

* * *

1:30pm

Alex paced around her apartment nervously. She couldn't believe she was doing this. There was no reason for her to. Griping her hands tightly, she continued to pace. She picked up her pack and placed a cigarette to her lips. But stopped before she could light it. What would happen if it was true? She couldn't smoke anymore if it was... she wasn't going to be that kind of person. Pulling it out of her mouth, she pushed it back into the pack in frustration. Why was this happening to her? Looking at her watch, she held her breathe. It was time. The moment of truth.

She opened the bathroom door. Walking over to the sink, she held herself softly. And what she saw... She just couldn't believe it. Her knees gave out as the shock set in, causing her to fall on to the toilet. She held her face, tears streaming in realization. "I can't believe I'm pregnant..."

* * *

5:00 pm

Eddy took the long way home as he walked down the dirty streets. He didn't care if something happened to him. If someone were dumb enough to mug him, he would have nothing to give... he gave his last bit of money to that stupid skank. Sighing in frustration he pulled out his pack to find only two cigarettes left. Just his luck... he didn't even have enough to pay for his cigarettes what was he going to do? "You seem down on you're luck..." Eddy peeked over to find a man in a nice suit smile over to him.

"Go away... fucker..." Eddy didn't want to deal with creepy men, in a dark alley. Some one dressed that nice in an alley like this surely was up to something.

But the man didn't take no for an answer instead he stood in front of him smiling with his hand out. "I'm Mr. Kese Mcloy... but people call me Key for short..."

Eddy quirked his eyebrow in annoyance. "Why do they call you Key?"

He smirked evilly his disgusting gold tooth shown through his lips. "Because I have the key to making some one like you rich."

Eddy's hurt pride caused him to snap back in irritation. "What makes you think I need help?"

He laughed and held his hands defensively. "Relax man... Just not everyday a kid like you walks through this alley..." He motioned his hand at the dirt and garbage that littered the alley. "This is the kind of place where those who are down on their luck gather to die..." He motioned to the hobo sitting in the corner by the trash can. "... why else would anyone want to be here..."

Eddy glared, holding back his feelings. How did this guy read him so well... Smirking evilly he spoke slowly. "Then why are you here..."

The man laughed and slapped him on the back. "You are my kind of kid. See I'm here looking for men like you to help me with my little project... Where are you going?"

Eddy rolled his eyes and walked slowly away. "I'm not like other pigeons you can't get me with you're con act... I've been coning people since I was 3 years old..."

"So why'd you quit." Eddy froze, he couldn't remember why he quit. He loved coning people, the manipulation. Reading people and giving them a false ideal of control. The excitement of knowing you can easily get caught any minute, the only thing keeping you from it was you're own skill. And no matter what no one could doubt he was skilled. So why did he quit. His eyes widened slightly in realization. It was for double-d.

As they grew up Eddy's scam's slowly turned into something serious, according double-d, as the big bucks flowed in and the "games" became more real. Eddy remembered how he scammed a whole group of 8th graders out of $50, because he sold them a fake lottery ticket. Luckily they lost it their own, otherwise they would have kicked his ass. That was the point double-d he couldn't take it anymore. Double-d told him he couldn't stand to see what would happen to him if he were to ever get caught, especially with something as serious as fraud. He of course thought double-d was over reacting. But he quit anyway... because double-d wanted him too. But now since double-d wasn't around any more... there was no point to keep to his word. Double-d was always going on about morals, and ethic's... and yet. He fisted his hands and clenched his teeth as his mind flashed back to that night. No point in caring what that bastard said, not now when he betrayed him.

Turning back he smiled using his winning Con smile. "I'm listening."

"That's just what I wanted to hear kid. Come into my office." Eddy followed him to a dark beat up door. The man knocked three times and the door slide open. Eddy inhaled deeply as he knew there might be no coming back, from this immoral undertaking. From this moment on he wouldn't care about anyone but himself. And there on the other side of the door, was only described as his true calling. The Black Market.

* * *

7:00 pm

Double-d sighed walking out of his class. He upset Thomas this morning, he knew he did. After that moment when he denied Thomas, he hadn't seen him all day. He desperately wished he hadn't. Double-d was deathly frightened of walking to the house alone. Ever since that night... It was 7:00 pm and it was dark no street lights were lit. Just like that night... but he had to get to the frat he couldn't stay here forever. And Thomas would probably be waiting for him to come home. He would probably be worried about him. Double-d took a deep breath and finally opened the double doors to find Thomas standing waiting for him. He couldn't contain his surprise as Thomas walked over to him. "Surprised to see me I see." He blushed and turned away he hated how easy he was to read. He felt his books slowly slip out of his hands as Thomas spoke softly. "Here let me take those for you... I'll walk you home."

Double-d pulled the books back slightly. "What if some one sees us... Aren't you worried about what they will say...You carrying my books."

Thomas laughed and pulled the books back from Double-d and held them at his side. "You let me worry about that... Right now I just want to walk you." Double-d blushed and nodded, allowing himself to be lead.

Double-d looked down at the grass unsure what to say. As Thomas walked dangerously close to him. His hand was right next to his. He could easily hold it, but he couldn't they were out side. Some one would see. Double-d looked away and exhaled softly. He wished they didn't have to keep it a secret. He loved him so much and all he wanted to do was hold him close and do the things he saw normal couples doing. But they weren't a normal couple... they were both men. It was impossible for both of them to be a normal couple. Double-d bit his lower lip holding back his sadness. He should just be happy they were together now. "Is something wrong?"

Double-d looked up at Thomas in surprise. Was he really that easy to read? Shaking his head he replied softly. "It's nothing... just something stupid..."

"What is it?" Double-d looked away blushing. He couldn't believe he was being so childish. Wanting to hold hands. That's something high school sweet hearts did. He should just be happy Thomas loved him. "Tell me... I want to know... doesn't matter how stupid, you can trust me."

Double-d looked up to meet his glistening hazel eyes, and couldn't help but smile. Thomas wouldn't make fun of him, not like Eddy. Double-d shook his head softly. No he hasn't seen or spoke to Eddy in two months he should forget about him. Double-d inhaled softly and pushed Eddy out of his mind. Sighing softly he spoke timidly. "I know its childish but... I was wondering if we could do something that normal couples do..."

"Oh? Like what?" Double-d blushed as Thomas's voice was calm and soothing. He was so caring when no one was around. Double-d walked by Thomas as he gazed down at the stone.

Double-d mumbled softly. "I don't know... it's just... I don't know." Double-d walked quietly. He felt something brush softly against his hand. He looked down to find Thomas's hand gently grasp his. Double-d's face burned as he gazed into Thomas's hazel eyes. Thomas smiled down softly and kissed his cheek. Double-d smiled and looked away blushing. But as he turned he found that they had actually walked the opposite way of the house. Double-d turned to Thomas in surprise. "Thomas where are we going..."

Thomas smiled softly. "It's a surprise." Double-d smiled softly and walked beside him quietly. He loved Thomas, but he didn't know if dealing with the hateful thomas during the day was worth it. "We're here." And as they reached a quiet hill over looking a moon lit lake. A picnic placed softly on the soft grass next to his car which played music filled with romance. And a gentle light shown from a candle that sat in the middle of the blanket. Double-d turned to Thomas unable to breathe let alone speak as Thomas pulled out a single rose from his book bag and placed it in his hands. "To my lovely prince." Double-d couldn't help but feel it was worth it.

* * *

R&R please :3


	16. Alot happens in one day Part2

_AN: Because of the super long wait I decided to post it up early :D. Longest chap since XD. There is some citrus in this chappy as a warning lol but... enjoy... and please Review I like to hear what you all have to say... I take all positive and Negative critism into account and use it to improve the story :3... It was actually the reveiws that helped me pick up the story again lol._

**Chapter 16: Alot happens in one day (Part2)**

8:00 pm

Alex held her heart as she stood right outside the ed's apartment. She spent hours trying to figure out what she would say to Eddy and she still couldn't find the words. Maybe she shouldn't tell Eddy. What would he say? What he do? Would he even care? It was one meaningless night. Was it fair for her to ruin his life over it? Would he tell her to get rid of it? What if he denied it was his? No matter what he said she knew it was his. She had only been with two men. Him and Thomas. Yes she lied to him about being a virgin but that was only because she blot out the memory of Thomas. The moments with him made her feel so... worthless. She didn't even want to think of that now. Now she needs to focus on what she would say to him. And what was worst what would she say to Ed... She hurt him once she couldn't bear hurting him again. If only Ed didn't have work... she really needed him right now.

Holding herself softly she knocked on the door. She heard a rustling from inside. She held her breathe. Now was the moment of truth.

"Alex!" She was completely caught off gaurd as Ed stood there smiling at her with his usual innocent smile. "I knew you'd come... I'm ready to make dinner." Alex shifted uncomfortably. She didn't know what to say.

Ed scooped her up in his arms and held her tightly. Her body melted into his touch. Maybe now wasn't the time. Ed needed her to be strong. He had enough disappointment in his life. She shouldn't ruin his night. Not after she was so late. "I'm sorry I'm late... I had something to do..."

Ed laughed cutely and dragged her into the house. "It's ok Alex you're here now and that's all that matters."

Alex jokingly lectured him. "Aren't you supposed to be at work."

Ed smiled in his usual goofy fashion. "Yes, but I told them an Alien ate all my food and I needed to fight him or I would starve." Alex giggled as Ed laughed with his goofy smug look. "And they believed me." Alex smiled softly Ed always knew how to cheer her up.

If only she didn't betray him.

* * *

10:00 pm

Eddy inhaled roughly as his nervousness grew. He sat outside a closed door as someone he didn't even know was arguing his case. If the "boss" found him to be unworthy, he would be shot for seeing too much. What was he doing here? What if double-d was right? No that asshole lied. Everything he ever said to him was a lie. Being moral was just his cover for being a dirty slut. Eddy clenched his fists in anger. What did he ever see in him? Eddy pushed his face into his palms and exhaled in frustration. He knew it wasn't true. Double-d was always moral, he was a good kid. Until Eddy pushed the evil on to him. He always brought out the worst in people. If he hadn't slept with that woman none of this would have happened. Double-d would still be at the apartment, Ed would still be happy, he would have found a job eventually and he wouldn't be sitting here in a sleazy hideout awaiting his fate. Just then he heard the door click.

Eddy inhaled deeply and looked up to find Key standing there. "The boss wants to see you... He wants to see what you can do." Eddy stood himself up and walked forward. Just as he passed Key, Key grabbed him by the arm and whispered. "Lets hope you're as good as you say..." Releasing him he laughed evilly. "For your sake." Eddy swallowed the lump of fear that held in his throat as he walked into the office.

The shades were drawn and all he could see were the broken outlines of furniture caused by the slivers of light. And in front of him a red ember from a cigar burned, showing him that there was a man in front of him. The boss's deep voice spoke sternly. "So you're the boy Kese has been telling me about."

Eddy inhaled deeply and kept his cool. Putting on his most confident con-voice, "Yeah I am... Friends call me Eddy." Everything went silent. Eddy was sweating like crazy as he wasn't sure if he secured his own death.

But finally the man spoke. "So Eddy... Kese Says that you are a regular con man..." Smoke bellowed out towards him as the man exhaled the cigar smoke. "Usually I'd trust his judgment...But lately he's been bringing me failures who are now stiffs..." The lump returned as The boss completed his statement. "Sell yourself to me and maybe I'll buy... other wise... well I'm sure Kese filled you in..."

Eddy's eyes widened as there were so many ways one could take that statement. "You... don't mean... 'Cause I don't swing that way." The room went silent again. All that was heard was the smacking sound of Key smacking his forehead with his palm. Eddy inhaled deeply. This was it he was going to die.

Instead the silence was broken by a bellowing laughter. "HA... I like you kid... You have a lot of Moxy..." Eddy exhaled in relief. "But Moxy's not going to cut it... I meant pitch yourself... convince me to hire you..."

Eddy laughed nervously as it all made sense. "O..." He thought deep and hard. He had to sell himself. Think about all his great qualities. It usually wouldn't be so hard. But because of what has been happening lately, he felt worst than shit. But that never stopped him before. Inhaling deeply he puffed out his chest as best as he could and spoke with his best con voice. "Well, you may have a lot of men working for you but none will ever be good as me. I've been coning Kids since I was three years old. Growing up every summer I used to con kids out of their money on a Daily basis. I never had a problem getting into the heads of people around me. I even conned my way into an acting gig that'll start in a year from now. I can sell anything for the right price." The room went silent. Eddy sat unsure if he said enough in his defense.

But as the bellowing laugh returned. He knew he did a great job. "Since you were three? That's a lot better than half the men I've got in here that have been working for me for years... That's better than Kese over here." Eddy could feel the cold glare of Kese on the back of his neck. But he didn't care he couldn't believe he got into his favor so quickly. Eddy watched quietly as the ember swayed in the shadows. "Kese I guess I won't have to kill you... You finally brought me some one who might make me some money..." The Ember lit as the boss inhaled his cigar. "... Listen carefully boy... I want you here 12 pm tomorrow sharp don't be late... I'll give you a shipment of cigars... Cuban... Their not high quality but I have some new customers who won't know the difference. If you can sell the full shipment to them, I'll not only give you 50% of the sale, but I'll promote you." Laughing the boss continued as Eddy watched the Ember lit up. "No one has been able to sell the entire shipment... but if you can I'll be impressed." The ember motioned to the door. "You can go now... Meet Kese here tomorrow... Remember 12pm... he'll brief you on the details than." Eddy stood himself up and walked out the door behind Kese. "O and before you go... how old are you?"

Eddy shifted nervously as he held on to the handle of the door. "Eighteen... why do you ask?"

The boss grunted in displeasure causing Eddy to squirm on the inside. "No one's going to want to do business with a child..." The Ember motioned to Keyes as he spoke. "Get this kid a fake ID... lets make him 25... That seems like a good number... Now get out I have business to do..."

Once outside the hide out Eddy held his new ID in his hands. He could defiantly get wasted with this... no more worrying about carding... It was great! His thoughts were interrupted as Key laughed. "You really impressed the boss. Good work."

"I know." Eddy puffed out his chest rubbing his nails against his shirt as he slipped the ID into his back pocket.

"You really do have a lot of balls, Kid." The con man laughed at Eddy's overwhelming confidence. "Don't change...Here!" Eddy looked down in confusion as Key smacked a small roll of twenties into his hands. "A little appreciation..." Eddy counted it out. It was over $400, he's never seen that much money at once before in CASH. "That's only a taste of what you're going to get when you work for us." With that the door slammed. Eddy pocketed the money and gleamed as he made his way back home. This was his place, conning people. He never felt so alive, he should have never quit.

* * *

10:30 pm

Double-d gasped as Thomas pushed him down on to the back seat. His body on fire as Thomas hungrily sucked on his neck. He heard the car door slam behind them. Gripping on to the leather seats he moaned as Thomas seemed to find the exact spot that made his mind reel. Thomas skill fully undid the buttons of his vest and shirt, while he sucked on the base of his jaw. Double-d let out a shrill moan as Thomas bit down slightly. Thomas slowly moved down his neck. He thrust his body up wards each time Thomas bit down, letting out shrill moans in beat. Teasingly Thomas squeezed him and forced him upwards causing him to rub up against his abs. Thomas smirked against his neck panting. "You like that don't you..." Double-d nodded panting. Thomas moved down slowly biting his way down his chest and abs undoing his pants as he went. Stopping at the base of his abdomen just above his quivering member.

He bit down and harshly began to suck. Double-d flailed un able to breathe. Thomas held his body still and pulled down his pants and underwear with his teeth, freeing him. The friction caused Double-d to scream incoherently. Luckily they were in the middle of no where other wise some one would have definitely heard. Thomas looked up smirking. "Noisy aren't we?" Double-d blushed and hid his face. But Thomas pulled him back to face him. "I like it that way." Thomas latched on to his lips. His tongue wrapping itself around double-d's. Entwining and seductively dancing within his mouth.

Thomas held him tighter with in his arms, pushing his tongue deeper into his mouth. Double-d felt the soft silk of Thomas's shirt press itself against the tip of his member. He moaned more frantically with in Thomas's mouth. Thomas pulled away from his mouth and pulled off his clothes completely. Double-d panted catching his breathe, as he watched Thomas unbutton his shirt. His tight muscles shown under them. Ohhh he had never seen Thomas with out a shirt... and he liked what he saw. Double-d reached down to undo Thomas's pants, but to his surprise Thomas gripped on to his wrists and held them down leaning forward. He whispered into double-d's ear, his breath caressing his lobe. "I say when..." He bent down further and caressed the tips of his lips against his lobe, causing him to squirm. "...for that..." Double-d's body felt on fire as Thomas licked behind his ear. Stopping at his lobe to bit down onto it. He held it with in his teeth and whispered. "You have to wait..." Double-d moaned. His body was on fire.

Thomas lifted himself off of double-d and placed himself between the front and back seats on his knees. Double-d gazed up into his eyes as Thomas scanned his body thoughtfully sliding his hands smoothly down his body. Causing him to shiver all over. Double-d froze inside as Thomas sighed. "You look just like she did...beautiful..." Double-d blushed hiding his face.

He didn't love him. He was just a cheap knock off of the real thing he wanted. Double-d knew it would upset him, but he turned to face the leather seat away from where Thomas sat. Rolling himself into a ball Double-d held back his tears as he whispered softly. "I guess I'm not good enough." The leather seat squeaked slightly as Thomas sat himself beside him.

His body felt on fire as Thomas gently caressed his bare back. But his heart was broken. He was tired of not being good enough, he was never good enough. Thomas sighed beside him and spoke softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it the way it came out..." Double-d looked up to meet Thomas's hazel eyes. Thomas smiled softly. "I guess I'm not as over her as I thought..."

Double-d turned away and mumbled as he ran his fingers along the smooth leather. "So what does that mean for us..."

"Nothing..." Double-d looked up in shock, unsure of what to say. He didn't know how Thomas meant it. But as he spoke again it was clear... "... I'm with you now... and that's all that matters..."

Double-d sat himself up blushing uncontrollably. "Is... is that true..."

Thomas smirked and gently caressed his face. "It is... but remember lets keep it our little secret..." Double-d nodded softly. He wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Thomas being ashamed of him. But he knew it wouldn't be any other way. Thomas Lifted double-d and placed him straddled on his lap. "... now lets get back to making you scream..." Double-d quivered as he felt Thomas's hands slid down his bottom. Double-d moaned as Thomas teasingly circled around his opening. And with one quick jerk, he felt a lubed finger insert itself into his rear. Moaning he fell into Thomas's chest grasping his silk shirt for support. Thomas laughed softly as he plunged his finger deeper within him. Double-d's pulled at his shirt and let out a shrill moan. Double-d panted heavily as Thomas's finger remained still with in him. "... You like that don't you..." Double-d nodded against his chest unable to breathe let alone speak. Thomas laughed softly and bit down onto the base of double-d's neck, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Thomas pushed deeper within him finally hitting the one spot that caused double-d to throw his head back and scream. Double-d felt him smirk against his neck as he teasingly poked his prostate. "Guess I'm doing something right..." Double-d's face twisted in pleasure as he felt ever touch. His voice caught in his throat all he could do was let out stifled moans of joy. Gasping he felt every moment as Thomas slid his finger out of him. Double-d fell forward onto thomas's chest panting. Thomas laughed teasingly as he release double-d's neck. With his clean hand he caressed double-d's lips with his Thumb. "... You look so beautiful when you are like that..." Double-d gazed up into his glowing hazel eyes. Lust vibrating through every fiber of his being. But his heart still had its doubts. But it was either this or forever being alone... and double-d never wanted to be alone again. Before he met Eddy he was always alone... unwanted... O Eddy... why did he have to see him like that... Double-d's body Jerked in surprise as he felt two figures force there way into his opening.

Double-d Panted heavily holding tightly onto Thomas's shirt as Thomas had his fingers half with in him. Thomas held them still and brushed aside Double-d's hair. Smirking he bent down and sucked the base of double-d's neck as he spread his fingers apart with in Double-d. Double-d moaned under his breath. It felt so strange... and as Thomas opened and closed it teasingly, Double-d widened his legs hoping to release some of the pressure. Leaning forward against Thomas, his body covered in sweat as he stuck to the silk of his shirt, he let out in corehant sounds in beat. Double-d threw his head back as he felt Thomas's fingers press deeper with in him. Double-d panted desperately trying to catch his breath as Thomas's fingers stayed still with in him. His body shook as Thomas's tips barely touch his prostate. "Please... Thomas..." Double-d's body jerked as Thomas quickly pushed against his prostate. Double-d gasped begging in a mantra "Please" as Thomas poked that area.

Double-d's body quaked as Thomas pushed against it again roughly this time. "Please what?"

Double-d panted heavily. His body tingling as Thomas's fingers remained still and dangerously close to his spot of pleasure. He whispered breathlessly, trying desperately to keep his thoughts straight. "Please Thomas... (pant)... Take me..."

Double-d threw his head back screamed incoherently as Thomas slowly moved his fingers out of him. Double-d collapsed forward onto Thomas's chest. Panting he rested his matted hair onto Thomas's broad shoulder. Thomas spoke smoothly and confidently. "Alright... But you need to do something for me first..." Double-d turned his head to look Thomas in the eyes. Thomas smirked as he held on to double-d's shoulders. Double-d obeyed as Thomas pushed him onto his knees between Thomas's legs. Double-d looked up in shock as Thomas released his member. Double-d had seen enough of Eddy's porn to know what was coming next.

Double-d shrank away and shook his head. "I... I don't think I can..."

But Thomas held him still. "What do you think I'm dirty... If you want me to pleasure you... You have to return the favor." Double-d didn't want too... he couldn't. It was un clean... but Thomas would be disappointed. Double-d looked away as tears began to form in his eyes. He just couldn't do it. Thomas forced him to look up at him. His eyes were filled with a fury he had never seen before. He spoke coldly. "If I can stick my fingers up your ass... I think you should be able to give a simple blow job." Thomas was right but he couldn't do it. But he knew he had too. Thomas was right to receive love he had to give it. "So... what do you say?" Double-d nodded his head. With that Thomas nodded. Thomas leaned back and placed his legs on either side of double-d. Double-d took a deep breathe and leaned in. His parted lips stopped just centimeters away Thomas as his second thoughts began to resurface. But he went forward, He opened his mouth in an effort to give Thomas what he asked for. He didn't want this... this was wrong...

Double-d closed his eyes desperately trying to blot out his disgust...the germs... but it was too much. Double-d pulled away jumping at the car door car door and opened it. He held himself as he curled himself on his knees, grasping the door for support, and heaved. He wanted to hold it in but he couldn't, instead he heaved. His entire body shook as he emptied his stomach on to the stone below.

Double-d remained arched for a few minutes after he was fully emptied. Desperately trying to steady himself he leaned his head forward. Grasping his face in embarrassment he cried silently. Surely he upset Thomas...He gazed up slightly in hopes of catching Thomas's eyes. And instead of the love before, there with in his eyes was hatred. Double-d hid his face as Thomas began to speak. "You disgust me..." With that Double-d heard the car door slam as Thomas sat himself back into the drivers seat. Double-d desperately wanted to apologize but Thomas didn't look at him. Instead all he whispered was. "Get dressed..." Double-d gathered his things and dressed himself. Double-d motioned to open the door so he could sit upfront. But Thomas stopped him. "No stay in the back..."

Double-d frowned and held himself softly. "I'm sorry..." But Thomas didn't answer him. He instead started the car and drove out of the parking spot. Double-d gazed out the window and there in a disgusting pile was the reminder of how he wasn't worth anything. Thomas was right he was disgusting. It was all his fault he ruined such a beautiful night.

* * *

2:00 am

Alex and Ed finished dinner and sat watching alien movies. Alex sighed softly as Ed was falling asleep beside her wrapped up in his alien blanket. Looking at the clock she saw it was 2:00am they both needed to get to bed. Alex gently shook ed, waking him up slightly. "Ed... you need to go to bed... you have school tomorrow... And I have to get up tomorrow I have a busy day..."

Ed stretched himself onto the entire couch. Placing his legs onto her lap he groaned. "I don't wanna."

Alex giggled softly as she reached over and playfully pushed his legs off of her. "Ed you're already falling asleep." Standing herself up, she reached her hands out to him. "Come on Ed I'll help you up... We need to get to bed." Alex smiled softly as ed held her hands. She began to pull him up. Only to have him yank her down onto his chest. "Ed!" Alex fell down in surprise. Alex playfully tried to break free as Ed held her tight. "Ed come on... We have to get to sleep."

But ed simply looked up at her with his beautiful caring puppy eyes and smiled. "Can we please watch a one more movie? Brain munchers from hell is on... PLEASE." Alex felt her resolve weaken as he looked at her with teary eyes.

Sighing softly she leaned her head against his chest. "Fine."

"YAY!" Alex gasped as Ed Held her tightly. Chuckling he smirked. "I learned that trick from Sarah..." Alex glared down, realizing she was tricked.

But seeing how happy he was, and that glimmer she hadn't seen in so long return. She just smiled softly and fell back onto his chest. "Yeah you tricked me Ed..."

Ed chuckled. "I know I got you good muffin head..." Alex's heart skipped a beat. He called her muffin head... he hadn't called her muffin head since high school. A tear streamed down her cheek as she snuggled in to Ed. Alex felt Ed's blanket wrap around them, though it smelled, she couldn't help but feel happy for the first time, since Jen died.

Though her heart sang. Her head panged with an un bearable guilt. She needed to tell Ed. She couldn't sit here and allow her self to be happy when she betrayed him... with his best friend. Inhaling softly she gazed into Ed's eyes. "Ed... I need to tell you something..."

Ed looked away from the TV and gazed at her with those glistening innocent eyes of his. Smiling he spoke softly. "What is it Muffin head?" Alex couldn't bear to break his heart. But, she needed to tell him. Turning away she opened her lips slightly.

Only to have Eddy bust through the door. Sarcastically calling out to them. "Ooooo... Look at the love birds..."

Ed felt her lift herself off of him causing him to look at her in shock. He wanted to pull her back down but she just pushed him away. As she stood her self up. His heart felt like it fell into a blender. Why... they were happy just a few seconds ago. He wanted to pull her back. Tell her what ever hurt her, he'd protect her from it. But as Alex looked towards eddy, her eyes filled with an undeniable seriousness. He knew there was nothing he could say. When Alex had that look, nothing could bring her back from it. "Eddy we need to talk..."

"What for? I had a great Night and I don't want you ruining it...I'm going to my room." Eddy glared. This bitch always had to bring him down. He should have snuck in and left them alone. Eddy walked away but Alex followed him into his room. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

Ed knew that something bad was going to happen. Eddy and Alex would fight. He didn't want them to fight. But when they did nothing would stop it. Sighing he picked up his blanket and dragged himself to his room. They were so happy just a second ago.

She didn't react. She just kept that look solid as she closed the door and locked it. Eddy hated that look. That look always meant something bad was going to happen. And the fact she closed the door meant it was something she didn't want Ed to hear. "Eddy... I don't know how to say this..." He watched her rub her neck uncomfortably. The look in her eyes fading, he grew nervous. She never showed weakness not once and now... It was scaring him on the inside. What if it was something about double-d? What if she found out that he was hurt? He knew something bad was going to be said and he didn't want to hear it.

"If it's about double-d I DON'T CARE!" Eddy sat himself down on his bed. Folding his arms, he turned away from her. Trying desperately to show her he didn't want to hear anything about double-d and her meddling was getting annoying.

But to his surprise she just mumbled softly. "Its not about double-d..." Eddy turned unsure what to say, as Alex held herself softly. This was defiantly not going to be good..."Eddy... remember the night after the party..."

Eddy stood himself up motioning to the door. "IS THAT WHY YOU CLOSED THE DOOR!" Eddy slammed his foot down on to the carpet below. Fisting his hands and gritting his teeth he spoke, trying to keep himself from yelling. The last person that needed to hear this was Ed. "Lets just pretend that never happened..." Puffing out his chest he laughed, trying to hide the fact he wanted to protect ed. "Look I know I'm great but... Your not my type... Ed seems to like you though, so if I were you I would just settle for him."

Clenching her teeth, she began. He felt like ice under her glare she as spoke. "Stop messing around Eddy this is serious..."

Keeping his confident mask, he spoke his anger growing. "I'm serious I don't want you telling Ed... If we just forget it every one will be happy." He folded his arms and peered into her eyes, Hoping to manipulate her. "Or are you willing to ruin his life too..."

Eddy's entire body froze as Alex finnally snapped. "WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN FOR ONCE!" Eddy watched in shock as she punched the wall behind her. He really did bring out the worst in people. She never EVER showed any emotion. He watched in silence as Alex fell back onto the wall. She spoke softly, her voice broken, yet calm. "Eddy... you don't understand I can't... we can't lie to Ed any more..."

Eddy's voice cracked slightly. "Why? He will never know..."

But as she spoke all color drained from his face. "He needs to know... because... I'm pregnant..."

"Wait... what did you say?" Eddy fell back onto the wall behind him. He didn't hear that right he couldn't have.

"I'm pregnant... and It's yours." Eddy slid down the wall in shock unsure of what to say. THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! Leaning his elbows on his knees, he held the back of his head desperately wishing it to not be true. She was lying... she had to be. What did he do to deserve this all? First his father, then double-d, then the bitch from hell coming back, the job, and now THIS! He couldn't be a father... but he was now. What was he going to do... He didn't want to be the same asshole his father was. But would he be? He can't expect her to get rid of it... this was his kid. His own flesh and blood. But he wasn't ready for it. He was a nobody a worthless asshole slowly climbing his way up. He couldn't be expected to be a father. He would make a crappy father. His thoughts were interrupted as Alex sat herself next to him. Eddy looked away not wanting to see her face. Maybe if he ignored it all it wouldn't be true... but that was stupid. Alex was a bitch... but no one was that fucked up. Alex began softly. "I just thought you needed to know... what do you think we should do?" He didn't know...

Alex gazed down at the carpet. Her mind racing. If only she could read minds. The one time she needed Eddy to speak he was silent. She gazed slightly over to him, to find his entire body hunched over. His face concealed as he griped his hair. She never seen Eddy so conflicted. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. Maybe she should have kept this her own burden to bear. But he would find out sooner or later. And she didn't want to make a decision alone, when this had everything to do with him. Alex opened her mouth slightly to speak but Eddy spoke softly. "What did you plan on doing?"

Alex hung her head solemnly as she gently touched her abdomen. "I... I wanted to keep it..."

Alex froze as Eddy snapped at her still hunched. "THEN WHAT?"

She wrapped her arms around herself hugging herself for some emotional support. "Then I don't know..."

Alex jumped as Eddy slammed one of his fists denting the wall. "YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO RAISE IT!"

Alex jumped to her feet as screamed back. "WELL WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD DO!" Anger coursing through her veins as she couldn't beleive some one could be so heartless.

She stepped back as Eddy exploded in anger. "THERE IS NO WE! YOU FUCKING FIGURE IT OUT!" Alex watched in horror as he walked to the door unlocking it.

Alex screamed out anything to make him stay and deal with this. "YOU'RE JUST GOING TO RUN AWAY FROM THIS LIKE YOU DID DOUBLE-D!" But it didn't work. He just walked out on her slamming the door behind him. Alex let out a shrill scream behind him. "FUCKING BASTARD!" Alex fell down onto her knees. "... How could you do this..." Alex fell to the ground regretting ever telling him. She should have kept this her secret. It was all her fault... she betrayed Ed... She betrayed double-d... She betrayed him.

She decided she wouldn't betray the poor child too by killing it. If no one was going to help her she was going to raise it herself. And Ed... she would just have to tell him... he might never forgive her... but he had to know... Just then she heard the door slowly click open. Alex looked up, thinking it was Eddy finally realizing running away wasn't going to make it go away. But instead there stood Ed. "Alex... are... you ok?"

Alex fell into her hands, this was the moment of truth. She had to tell him. No matter what it wasn't right for her to fool him. And as she felt his arms wrap around him, she knew it wouldn't be easy. Ed was caring and trusting, everything she wished she could be. Mumbling softly, she began. "Ed... There is something important I need to tell you..."

Ed's hug tightened around her comforting her, but also paining her on the inside. "What is it muffin head..." She didn't deserve him... she was an evil bitch. Eddy and Thomas were right she was nothing but a slut.

Ed held her tightly. He wanted to do anything to make her feel better. They always had so much fun when she wasn't sad. Every time he saw her sad, it felt like a monster was eating him from the inside. And that feeling got worst when she spoke. "Ed... I'm having a baby..." Ed knew now how babies were made. He learned it in school, it took two people to make a baby. He and Alex never did anything that could make a baby.

Alex felt Ed's hug leave her as the shock set in. "Who?"

Alex froze. Of all the question's he could ask, why did he have to ask that one. She had to tell him, but she couldn't. What was she going to say? Maybe she should sell Eddy out, after all he ran away. No, no matter how much Eddy pissed her off, the person who would be the most hurt by this would be Ed. Sighing softly she decided to lie. "It's no one you know... ".

What Ed asked next made her stomach turn over. "Why did you fight with Eddy about it?"

Ed wasn't stupid she knew that, maybe she needed to tell him the truth. But as she looked at his glistening black eyes, the caring innocents that lie behind them, she knew she couldn't tell him the truth. Sighing softly she continued looking down at the floor. "It... was one of his friends from work... and I wanted him to tell them... but he didn't want too... because he knew his friend wouldn't care... he wouldn't want the baby... and...I..." Alex's heart broke as she spoke. As she spoke the half truth. Eddy didn't care... he didn't want it...maybe... She shouldn't keep to her moronic view of morals and what's right. Maybe... she... "...should just get rid of it..." Alex's heart felt heavy as the room went silent.

Alex looked up in shock as Ed whispered quietly. "Don't do that..."

Alex looked away holding herself in hopes of comfort. "Ed it's not that easy who will raise it... I don't think I can do this on my own..."

"You won't have to..." Alex looked up in confusion. But as she gazed into his glistening eyes of love, her heart felt like it was going to explode. And what he said next just made her heart melt into a puddle. "I will help you."

Tears fell as she melted into his strong arms. Grasping at his green hoodie she buried her head into his chest. "Ed... I don't deserve you..."

Ed smiled softly and held her tightly. "You do..." His lips tickled as he softly placed a kiss atop her head. "Because you're my muffin head..." Ed smiled Laughing. "I love babies… so small and Squishy… We shall name it Zendar."

He heard Alex laugh softly and looked up at Ed. "Zendar sounds like a good name…" Ed returned the smile, a big goofy grin planted on his face as his heart thumped. He was Happy. All he wanted was to see her smile… that smile she only saved for him.

* * *

5:00 am

Eddy leaned himself forward on the steps of the library quietly puffing away at his cigarette, a bottle of whiskey gripped in his hand. He couldn't believe it. Why couldn't he be strong... like those stone lions that stood next to him. They would never run... nothing would ever bother them. Eddy chuckled to himself lightly... besides the fact those lucky bastards were made out of stone. Eddy sighed out a puff of smoke he rested his head against the mouth of the whisky bottle in his clutch. Why did this all have to happen to him? Turning his eyes to the sky he screamed out in anger. "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!" He gazed up onto the rising sun hoping it would give him an answer... but as usual none came. He should have known there is no one... not even God... he can depend on. If there even was a god.

"God I need a drink..." Eddy took a huge swig of his whiskey, allowing it to burn his insides. Those scams he pulled as a kid weren't that bad... Chuckling solemnly, he he gripped the bottle tightly with both hands. Figures when he finnally had something good for him going... something bad had to come around and throw it all to shit. Why couldn't his life be simple... like those stone lions. Those fucking lions... fucking so proud... intimidating anyone who walks by. Making them feel so fucking insignificant. Fucking Lions... he just wanted to break their smug faces off with a steel bat... Because the more he looked upon their towering form... their stern solid anger filled faces... they reminded him of his father. Face always stern, his eyes always filled with anger and hatred. Mocking him... knowing that because of him and his selfishness, Eddy would never be able to have a normal life.

Eddy stood himself up fisting the bottle with in his hand. Leaning back he chucked he chucked it as he could at the lion. The bottle exploded in a million beautiful pieces as the remaining alcohol with in it rained down the lions face. But sadly only a chip was formed. But that was enough for Eddy. Eddy smirked to himself and made his way to the bar across the street. If his father only knew, he wasn't going to be like him. Eddy did the smart thing. He didn't want his child to suffer the way he did... so he did what he wished his father did years ago... and left.

* * *

R&R please :3


End file.
